A Few of My Favorite Things
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: A KaZe-centric drabble collection cataloging the items and chronicling the events that spawn the moments that impact their relationship and inevitably bring them closer together. Kaname/Zero. yaoi
1. Single Umbrellas and Fuzz on Ripe Peache

**This little drabble collection is titled **_**A Few of My Favorite Things**_** and is KaZe-centric chronicling the moments that impact the relationship between them, both big and small.**

**SUMMARY: A field trip. Car trouble. One single umbrella. Zero & Kaname alone. Soft moments beneath the peach tree.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this fabulous series, cuz if I did, the supersmexy Zero would be wearing an apron that says KISS THE COOK and Kaname would happily oblige.  


* * *

**

**A Few of My Favorite Things**

**Single Umbrellas and Fuzz on Ripe Peaches**

The golden sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky, casting its rays over the land. It was spring and was uncharacteristically hot for this time of year. Zero stood at the drop-off area of Cross Academy with a pinched expression on his face. He was immensely irritated. It wasn't the fact that it seemed like the sun was concentrating all its power upon him in an attempt to boil him in his skin or that Chairman Cross's incessant bounciness that grated his nerves. It was the field trip they were about to take.

They were going to an _onsen. _The Chairman announced it rather gleefully to them all three days ago. Zero frowned remembering how hard he'd tried to weasel his way out of it, but nonetheless conceded when Yuki looked up at him with those damned doe-eyes. Of course, he wouldn't categorize it as torture if it were just Yuki, Cross, and himself. That would be okay. But noooo, that idiot Chairman had to go and invite _them _along. Speaking of those bloodsuckers… He stiffened when he saw them coming towards them in the distance, umbrellas held overhead to shade them from the harsh sunlight, servants carrying their luggage behind them.

Kaname walked side-by-side with Takuma, holding an umbrella over his head. It was rather hot and he was up much earlier than usual, but despite all of this, his mood was quite pleasant. He caught the peculiar glance the fair-haired nobleman shot his way. "Takuma?"

Takuma, noticing that he'd been caught, shook his head. "Nothing Kaname." The unrelenting gaze of the pureblood prompted him to speak. "Well, it's just that it is only noon and your demeanor is… different that normal. I just didn't think that you were fond of going to an onsen," he answered as diplomatically as possible. Everyone in the Moon Dormitory knew that their president's level of crankiness was through the roof when he was awakened early and any poor soul that was caught in his crosshairs had hell to pay.

Kaname refrained from responding, turning his attention instead to the trio awaiting their arrival. Standing next to Yuki with his hands shoved in his pocket and a pinched expression painted on his features was his reason for being in a noticeably pleasant mood despite the early hour. He let his eyes roam. He hadn't seen the prefect out of his school uniform many times before and well he had no qualms about taking this opportunity to soak up the delicious sight. Zero wore a snug-fitting (but not too snug) white tee shirt that boasted an image of a skull surrounded by roses on the right-hand side, and slim straight fit denim jeans. Kaname almost sighed, willing to bet his bottom dollar that those pants fit Zero's nice ass- something he'd figured out the day they went to the beach- like a charm.

Zero frowned deeply at the pureblood. The man was practically eye humping him! This was the exact reason he didn't want to go to the onsen, because of this one single pureblood jerk that felt it was some sort of national past time to ogle him. Damnit he should have never agreed to leave Bloody Rose in his room. He folded his arms and bared his fangs ever so slightly at the brunette.

Kaname merely quirked an eyebrow and let his attention drop to his favorite girl when he was near enough. "Good afternoon Yuki," he said congenially, face a mask of neutrality when she bowed and gave a characteristic blush. "Do you have plans on what you're going to do this weekend?"

Yuki beamed at him and began to enrhusiastically prattle off about her itinerary for the weekend, unaware that the pureblood's garnet eyes had already floated to the prefect at her side.

Kaname breathed in softly, taking in the prefect's individual scent. Was that cologne? Mmm. Zero always smelled great, but right now, he smelled good enough to devour. Hungry eyes dropped to the silver-haired teen's neck, fangs throbbing right on cue and it was all he could do not to lick his lips. His mind- the treacherous villain that it was- instantly plucked the flavor of the prefect's blood from his memory and jammed it into his taste receptors, forcing him to remember its velvety texture and succulence. He'd lapped up the prefect's blood on impulse, but that had been a grave mistake. Because now whenever he was near the prefect or at his most vulnerable, the rich taste of his blood plowed into his mind, leaving him so utterly hungry he had to down almost an entire bottle of blood tablets just to take the edge off his appetite. No other person, pureblood, aristocrat, or human would ever be able to affect him like the surly ex-human.

Zero glared at Kaname. God, why wouldn't he just stop looking at him like that? It was weird, unnerving, and it made him feel like the pureblood wanted toss him into a soup pot and serve him on a silver platter. _Would you stop looking at me already! _He deepened his scowl, hoping that it discouraged the pureblood from further scrutinizing him. Ever since that night, it had been this way. He wanted things just to go back to normal. He wanted the conceited asshole Kaname that only interacted with him when it was feeding time instead of the one that he often caught staring at him during their transitions and who even was polite to him. He was about to growl something derogatory at the pureblood but was stopped by Cross when he bounded into their midst. He turned on his heel to give the man his attention.

"Good afternoon my adorable Night Class Students!" He sang cheerily, interrupting the quiet conversations that had been commencing between Kaname's inner circle. "I hope you're all ready to go to the onsen!"

The others didn't quite express the enthusiasm like Yuki and the Chairman but they expressed their delight with the telltale twinkling in their eyes.

He flamboyantly gestured towards the three luxury vehicles idling by them in a straight line. "These three cars with their safety conscious drivers will be our way to the _Dancing Geisha_ onsen. There will be three groups." He smiled when uneasiness filled the air, knowing that his students thought he was going to make them draw out of a hat or do some other outlandish task. "Don't worry I have a list already made out." He brandished the clipboard in his hand. "Okay when I call your name go to your group."

Zero's stomach flopped. _Please, please Lady Luck, Buddha, Zeus…Fate whoever don't let me get stuck in the same car as Kuran_. He prayed, hoping that someone heard his supplications and decided to be merciful for once.

"Okay," He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "In car one is Aidou-san, Kain-san, and Souen-san."

Ruka, Aidou, and Kain disbanded into their own little group. Kain seemed quite pleased while Ruka and Aidou had a slight tinge of disappointment in their eyes. Of course, the disappointment was also coupled with moderate annoyance at the fact that both blondes were in the same car together. All present knew that Ruka and Aidou couldn't stay in the same room for longer than a gnat's attention span without squabbling.

Zero rolled his eyes. They were probably hoping to get in the same car as Kaname. He swallowed nervously, hoping, praying that he wasn't lumped in the same car group as that insufferable pureblood- or Ruka and Aidou.

"In the second car group will be me, my cute daughter, and Touya-san. Yay I get to ride with my adorable daughter!"

Yuki ducked her head in embarrassment, smiling wanly at her father.

Kaname watched the Chairman closely as he called out the names, as if willing him to put Zero in his car group. He knew that Zero would definitely not be happy if they were put in the same group, but Kaname would and hopefully he'd get a chance to soften the prefect up.

"In the third car group is Ichijo-san and Kaname-san." He looked around at the three individuals left: Shiki, Seiren, and Zero. A devilish smile spread across his lips.

Zero bit his lip. Please oh please oh please. Who was he kidding? He was going to get to stuck with the pureblood, he knew it. Fate hated him and the remaining deities viewed him as their own personal torture toy born specifically to amuse their twisted senses of humor.

"Seiren-san, you're in the first car."

The aloof vampire walked to her group, expression unreadable.

"Senri-san you're in the second and Zero-kun that puts you in the third group."

Zero clenched his teeth. Son of a bitch. He knew it. He knew he was going to be stuck in the same car as that pureblood. It was inevitable. He just couldn't escape him. While the others were going to their assigned car groups- Cross gaily exclaiming "Aren't you glad to be in the same car group as your beloved daddy Yuki!"- Zero was standing there calling down a thousand curses upon Fate, The Seven Gods of Fortune, and whoever the hell else considered themselves a deity. He stood there for a while longer allowing the dark cloud that seemed to be hanging over his head continue to swell and surge until it seemed that it would bring down all the fury of Mother Nature herself upon whoever dared cross him.

"They're going to leave us," a rich melodic voice stated coolly.

Zero raised his eyes to the pureblood standing next to him, mentally hurling a barrage of expletives at the brunette, and snatched up his duffel bag. He stormed to the vehicle, threw his bag in the popped trunk, and walked to the front passenger side, gritting his teeth so hard he nearly broke a fang when he saw that it was currently occupied.

Takuma looked at him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Kiryuu-san."

"Guess that leaves you in the back with me," Kaname stated sensually, breath tickling over the back of Zero's neck.

Zero's hackles rose, but not in a bad way- and that was what bothered him even more. Recovering quickly, he fled to the other side of the car and yanked the door open, climbed in, and slammed it shut. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't let Kaname get to him like that. Why did that stupid tingle even run up his spine?

Kaname climbed into the car and shut the door, pulling on his seatbelt before he settled into the creamy leather seats.

The car lurched forward when the driver accelerated, falling into file with the other two dark glossy vehicles as it exited the gates of Cross Academy.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were out of the city and well on their way to _The Dancing Geisha _onsen-, which was still yet a few hours away. Zero gazed at the woodland scenery outside of the window, trying his best to ignore the enticing aura and scent of the pureblood. Kaname smelled good, like the earth after a spring rain and… roses? He frowned. The pureblood seemed like the type to bathe with some cream puff bath salt like that. _But he pulls it off rather well don't you think, _an unknown voice purred within his head. _Shut up! _A sudden image of Kaname sitting in an oversized bathtub amidst pink rose petals appeared rather vividly in his mind. His eyes faintly expanded. Where the hell did that come from? Why was he even thinking of the pureblood naked? He tried banishing the image to nether regions of his brain but no matter how hard he tried it remained frozen in place.

Kaname was rather enjoying filling his senses with Zero, pushing the one-sided conversation Takuma was having with the driver to the background, when he heard Zero's heart rate quicken. He turned his attention to the smaller vampire, unable to keep his russet eyes from sweeping greedily over the corded muscles in his bare arms. "Is something wrong Zero?"

Zero flinched. Shit. He'd been caught fantasizing about a naked pureblood (of course it's not as if Kaname could read his mind or anything, but that fact didn't occur to him) in a bathtub full of rose petals. Geez he was pathetic. He wasn't supposed to be thinking these things about the bastard. He hated him…. Right? "No," he snapped.

Kaname eyed the younger vampire. "Don't worry Zero, I don't bite." He expected the prefect to growl a warning, but what happened next utterly surprised him. Zero blushed. The unexpected reaction sent a spike of warmth singing through his veins and straight to his heart. He wanted to draw the other vampire into his arms and cuddle him until both sun and moon rose and set, but he knew that was hoping for too much. Zero would reject him for sure if he did something like that and he would not risk it, not when he'd just gotten the young man to stop avoiding him like he was the source of The Plague. Therefore, he reveled in his small victory of making such a cute blush spread over the ex-human's porcelain cheeks.

The driver had just turned onto a newly paved road flanked by pine trees when the whisper quiet hum of the engine abruptly ceased and the car began rolling down the hill of its own volition.

Zero turned his attention from the window (and stealing very quick glances at the pureblood on the side) when he heard the engine stop and sat up in alarm, bracing himself just in case for a wreck. He shot a glance at the equally concerned pureblood.

The driver remained calm, using the car's momentum to coast them onto the roadside. When the car finally lurched to a stop, he threw it in park, mumbling a profuse apology that was obviously directed at the two higher-ranking vampires inside the vehicle, and opened the door.

Zero watched as the driver popped the hood and began inspecting the inner workings of the car in order to diagnose what had caused the malfunction. He turned his attention to the other occupants of the car who were both checking their mobile phones for a signal. "You think they'll notice we're not behind them?"

Kaname maintained his composure, frowning inside when he saw the lack of bars symbolizing his reception on the screen. Damn. "We were never in sight in the first place." He cast a mild glare to the blond vampire. They had to make a quick stop in the city when Takuma realized he'd forgotten his toothbrush (although he returned to the car with several extra bags than stated upon departure).

Takuma gave his friend a contrite look and lowered his eyes back to the red mobile phone in his hand. "I'll go see if I can get any reception outside." He opened the door and exited the car, leaving the other two alone.

Kaname ran a hand through his dark hair coolly seemingly unbothered by this unexpected inconvenience. Actually he was slightly bothered by it- it was quite humid this far up after all- he was just more concerned with the fact that he was alone with the beautiful prefect. And, anyway, he had no knowledge about automobile mechanics. Therefore, there really was nothing he could do but sit and wait.

"This is why you always check your car before you take a trip," he said sourly, arms folded and posture screaming irritation.

Kaname's face remained expressionless as he turned to the prefect. "Forgive me for not concerning myself with such mundane things as the mechanics of a car," he replied in a condescending tone.

Zero rolled his eyes at the pureblood's tone. Of course, Kaname was too high and mighty to concern himself with such things as auto mechanics. His eyes fell to the pureblood's hands, examining the smoothness of each slender finger. Was every part of the pureblood so flawless?

The intensity of the other's gaze prompted him to regard the prefect. He took in a very tiny breath, feeling his heart stammer over a few beats under the other's scrutiny. He didn't care if the prefect wasn't looking at his face as long as he was looking at him without the usual resentment.

Before he'd realized it, his eyes had ascended to the pureblood's face and amethyst orbs widened as garnet depths stabbed into his. His eyebrows shot up and he averted his eyes quickly, turning away so the pureblood didn't see the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Goddammit what was wrong with him? Why couldn't his eyes just obey his brain already?

The door opened, catching their attention, and Takuma flopped down on the seat with a defeated expression on his usually merry face. "I can't get any reception."

The driver side door opened and the chauffer popped his head in, frustration written all over his face.

"What caused this inconvenience?" Kaname asked imperturbably.

The driver sighed. "The driver belt snapped."

"Is that bad?" Takuma asked curiously.

Zero pinched his lips, remembering a tidbit of information from auto mechanics (a class he'd managed to drop after a few weeks) shop. "It means we aren't going anywhere."

Kaname barely reacted to the news. So they were stuck, in the heat, in the hottest hours of the day. "Well, perhaps one of you should go into town to find someone to tow us so we can fix this problem," he suggested, the tone in his voice implying that it was anything but.

The driver instantly recognized the order and nodded submissively, exiting the car to start his trek.

Takuma smiled cheerily and picked up an umbrella. "I shall accompany you." He called after the driver and gave his phone another look, as if willing it to gain a semblance of reception.

Zero's eyes broadened. No the hell way was he getting left in this car with Kaname. "No!… ahem…No, I'll go with him."

Takuma raised a slender eyebrow, a knowing smile spreading over his lips. "There's no need in all three of us going Kiryuu-san." He picked up the umbrella from the front seat, a small twinkle in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid to be alone with Kaname-sama."

Zero glowered at the blonde. He knew he was being baited, but his ego didn't care. There was no way he was giving Kaname the impression that he was afraid of him. So, he sat back in the creamy leather seat with his arms folded and a 'fuck off' expression on his face.

Kaname silently thanked Takuma. He and the mirthful nobleman had been companions since childhood and it was no surprise that he had discerned his affinity for the prefect as of late.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." He exited the car, shutting the door behind him, and opened the umbrella.

Zero swallowed and turned his attention to the window. This break was already turning out to be hell. A tingle ran up his spine. Kaname was looking at him… Again. "Stop looking at me," he growled irately.

"Why?"

Zero glowered at the older vampire. "Because I don't like it!" He snapped harshly. That was a lie- well not completely. He didn't delight in the pureblood looking at him, neither did he strongly dislike it, and that both puzzled and scared the shit out of him, which made him irritable.

"As I said before Zero, I don't bite… unless asked." He said seductively with a suggestive smirk on his sculpted lips, hoping another adorable blush would paint the other's cheeks.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the pureblood, amplifying the "fuck off" demeanor swirling around his aura, and turned back to the window to take in the scenery, which was basically trees, trees, and more trees.

Kaname continued to ogle the prefect, garnet eyes falling hungrily to his exposed neck. Vampire eyes glued themselves to the column of the prefect's neck, longingly watching the small indiscernible- to human eyes- pulsating vein. He imagined sliding his tongue over that flawless skin, the subsequent shiver that would run through his prefect's body, and the velvety textured blood that would inundate his starving mouth as he sank his fangs into that neck. His fangs, aroused by his current train of thought, throbbed almost achingly, ready to be embedded into the prefect's skin. Lust spiked through him and he shut his eyes, gulping hard.

He couldn't bite Zero-not that he didn't desire to do so- but he knew the stoic youth's past with purebloods. And he would rather be damned than fall into the same despicable category with _that _woman. He would sooner carve out his heart than do anything to damage the tenuous peace blooming between them. He would never hurt Zero. He inwardly sighed. Why did he let the prefect affect him so? How could he, a vampire of the highest pedigree, allow a much lower ranking vampire to crumble his mask into dust beneath his feet?

The heat and stale air inside the car became unbearable for the pureblood. His senses filled with all that was Zero- the rhythmic beat of his heart, his sumptuous aroma, his beauty, and his pleasant aura-, which was not helping the bloodlust building within him. He rolled up is sleeves, trying to cool himself off. He was tempted to let the window down, but knew that because it was sunny he would only let in unwanted sunlight. Damn. He swiped a hand over his damp brow, his body hot in more ways than one, and propped his elbow on the sill of the car window, resting his chin on his knuckles.

The other occupant's fidgeting caught the prefect's attention. "What's the matter with you?" His perceptive eyes saw the pureblood swallow hard, smelled the faint hint of salt from the perspiration forming on his faultless brow, and heard the quickened pace of his heart. What the hell--? Oh. Kaname was a vampire, it was midday, and abnormally muggy for this time of year.

Kaname cast a side-glance at him. "Nothing." He replied, unintentional venom slipping into his tone. He'd just managed to force the red from his eyes but if Zero continued to talk to him with such concern laced in his voice, he was certainly going to lose it. He fiddled with the collar of his dark button-up shirt until he managed to undo the button.

Zero rolled his eyes. Typical Kaname. The pureblood could be baking in his skin and he would maintain that same expressionless face, refusing to complain until he was severely burned and passed out from a sunstroke. Starting to go into caretaker mode, he began looking around the car for something cold to drink. "Do you have anything cold to drink in here?" He lessened the gap between them and leaned over the front seat, trying to see if there was anything- like bottled water- to help ease the pureblood' discomfort.

The prefect's evident concern startled him and he found himself struggling to find a response to the question. "I don't think so," he replied softly, his heart flopping happily in his chest. Zero was concerned about him? His eyes lit up, twinkling joyfully at the newfound feeling of being at the receiving end of the prefect's softer emotions. "It's alright," he nearly whispered. "I merely need a bit of fresh air." He opened the door abruptly and quickly exited the car, trying to escape.

The pureblood squinted and shifted uncomfortably when the afternoon sun mercilessly bore down upon him. He needed to gather himself, to collect the fractions of the seemingly impenetrable mask that he used to conceal the vulnerable soul within. Without thinking, he gracefully hopped over the ditch separating the highway from the forest and started off into the wooded area at a brisk pace.

Zero watched the pureblood disappear within the looming trees, a puzzled expression on his face. What was with him today? First he ogled him the whole time (which Zero was convinced was a sadistic game to torture him) and now he just up a leaves. Was something bothering him? He frowned harshly at the back window. Why did he even care? Maybe Kuran just wanted to be alone. He shrugged and gave a small smile of relief, slouching into the comfortable leather. It wasn't any skin off his nose. If the pureblood was so repulsed by him that he would risk the sunlight just to be out of his presence then he could go ahead and leave.

A small spike of pain stabbed into his heart at the thought and again he frowned, vehemently quashing the unwanted feeling and banishing it elsewhere. Then, he noticed it, sitting innocently in the corner of the door. An umbrella. He straightened in his seat and glanced out the window. Stupid pureblood! Didn't he care what would happen to him if he didn't carry an umbrella out at this time of day? An image of the pureblood's pale skin covered in red angry blisters formed in his head. Well if Kaname didn't care he certainly di-- er--- didn't want Yuki blaming him for allowing Kaname to get sunburned. Yup, that's what he told himself and that was what he was going to keep telling himself the entire time.

He snatched up the dark umbrella and climbed out of the car, striding at a slightly hurried pace in the direction of the pureblood.

* * *

Kaname shoved his hands in his pockets. Some damned mask he had. All he had to do was be shown an ounce of concern and care from the prefect and it came tumbling down like the walls of Jericho. He was a pureblood a being of power, the epitome of his species, to show any semblance of vulnerability was akin to sacrilege. He'd learned that a pureblood could not survive in the world- his world- unless they were strong. The weak became prey. That was the natural order of things in vampire society. It was social Darwinism at its most brutal,

He chuckled bitterly, unfeeling of the heat and the sun's rays screaming over his sensitive skin. That's was why he'd spent so many years constructing and reinforcing his veil of the aloof, self-confident, manipulative pureblood that so many thought him to be, but that was what he'd _had _to do. If he hadn't done it, he wouldn't have stayed alive and survived his young adolescent years in _that _house. Memories that he'd been suppressing all these years came flooding back in a flurry of sickening images- as they always did when his thinking was unguarded.

He shook his head. It'd taken him years to mold his perfect mask but in only the past few months, the prefect had found the chink in his armor. Zero could always strip his mask away and spin him about until he hardly knew which way was up no matter how many times he attempted to fortify its defenses. Pathetic. _You're a pathetic excuse for a pureblood you know that, _a familiar dark voice maliciously whispered in his mind. He shook his head trying to expel the voice back to its prison.

Zero's brow knitted questioningly at the pureblood's lack of reaction to his approach. He wasn't bothering to be quiet, since he knew the older vampire would hear him no matter what, but the absence of acknowledgement puzzled him. Was he that troubled or did he just want him to go away? Shaking off that last question and tiny prick of pain in his heart, he simply concerned himself with shading the pureblood.

Kaname had heard Zero quite a while ago, but he didn't dare acknowledge his presence. He didn't want the prefect to see his vulnerability; he didn't want him to know how he felt. Not yet, not when rejection was certain. So when the sweltering sunlight- which he was quite convinced was trying to fry his brain- was replaced by cool shade he was startled. He halted in mid-step and gazed down at the silver-haired beauty in stunned silence.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want to get burned?" He grasped one of the pureblood's hands with his free hand and began examining his exposed forearm for any signs of burning. He knew he sounded like a scolding mother hen- which was why he kept his head down- but the thought of the pureblood's porcelain skin discolored with stinging pink blotches just didn't sit right with him.

Kaname's heart leapt into his throat and he restrained the tremble that threatened to snake through his body. With rapt eyes, he simply gazed down at the ex-human critically examining his naked flesh with a knitted brow, his luxuriant silver locks falling into his eyes. Zero was concerned about him. That thought enshrouded him like the finest vermillion silk, caressing his heart and dispelling the dark thoughts resurfacing in his mind.

Despite the other's intense gaze upon him he continued his quest to find any blisters on the pureblood's immaculate alabaster skin. A single sweep of both of the brunette's forearms was enough to tell him that there was no damage, but he continued to look, telling himself that he was not admiring his skin he was just being thorough. He raised his searching gaze past a soft yet masculine jaw line, flawlessly sculpted lips, a perfect nose, high cheekbones, and stopped at luminous sorrel eyes that willingly melted his.

A tingle winded its way through his entire body as those spellbinding amethyst eyes met and locked with his. The eyes were indeed the windows to the soul, for as he stared into the prefect's mesmerizing lavender pits he perceived past their guarded exterior and was able to catch a glimpse of something… softer, tender even. He wanted to lose himself in this boy's gaze, freefalling until he drowned blissfully in pools of lavender. Eyes should not be so incredibly beautiful.

Zero felt like he was suffocating under that intense gaze, those sorrel eyes drawing him in and tossing him about, making him aware of the start of an emotion he did not want to understand. He was the first to break the spell and turn away, looking around as if he were finally aware of their wooded surroundings. He looked down awkwardly at his feet, attempting to control the level of heat floating to his cheeks. Not again.

Quickly mending his mask, Kaname straightened his posture and gave a small but sincere, "thank you."

Zero shrugged. "Yuki would kill me if I allowed you to get burned and plus people would stare," he answered as casual as he could muster- which wasn't much. He'd just lied. Sure he knew Yuki would be upset with him if the pureblood showed up at the onsen forearms red and inflamed, but truthfully he just couldn't sit by and not help the pureblood when he knew he could. His caretaker nature just wouldn't allow it.

Oh. His expression fell slightly. "Well I suppose we should…" He started to suggest they head back to the car but trailed off when he saw that the prefect was not listening. Zero's attention was turned in another direction, head slightly tilted up as if he were scenting something.

Peaches. He hadn't had a fresh peach in years and had developed a sudden hankering for one. He turned towards the smell and without a word started off towards the smell with the pureblood- who had no other choice but to follow because he had the umbrella- alongside him.

* * *

The forest was mostly made up of deciduous trees boasting their lush greenery after a winter's long hibernation. The canopy was not thick, thus the sun's rays had free range of the forest floor through the gaps in the treetops.

The duo walked quietly through the forest, the prefect focusing on getting to the peaches rather than the fact that he was sharing an umbrella with Kaname while the pureblood swept the entire area with his superior senses for any danger. Finally, after walking for a while longer they stopped at a peach tree in full bloom, its limbs nearly doubled over from the extra weight of its fruitage causing it to shed many of its rose pink blooms because of the added burden.

Kaname regarded the tree shortly then the prefect who stared at it with something akin to nostalgia dully gleaming in his eyes. "We walked all this way for peaches?"

Zero ignored the pureblood's less than happy comment and strode to the tree, plucking two peaches before sitting on the polished wooden bench positioned beneath it.

Kaname stayed in the same spot, -mentally more than sensory- sweeping the surrounding area. The laughter of children, tobacco from a smoking pipe, and the presence of a dog all told him one thing: they were on someone else's land. "This is someone else's peach tree."

Zero, who was gently rubbing the fleshy fruit with the bottom of his shirt, looked up at him. "I know." He knew they were trespassing, but he wanted a peach and this was just a one-time offense.

Kaname smirked, enjoying the prefect's uncommon display of mischief. "Well, this will just be our little secret." He sauntered to the bench, taking the fresh peach Zero proffered, and sat down, happy that the tree blocked out the withering sunlight. He watched the fond look that passed through the silver-haired vampire's eyes as he nuzzled the peach as if getting reacquainted with an old friend. A delicate coffee eyebrow rose. It seemed that Zero had quite the penchant for peaches, and as he watched the prefect bite into the fruit, he silently locked that fact in the vault.

Zero's eyes closed involuntarily as the ambrosial fruit's nectar entered his mouth and he began to chew, savoring the sweet-tart taste stroking his palate. A rather fond memory had started playing through his mind when he felt the pureblood move. Didn't Kaname know anything?

Growing up as a privileged child, the only peaches Kaname had encountered were either baked in pies, canned, or somehow ingrained into his favorite flavor of ice cream. So, he didn't know about the peach fuzz. He held the peach up, anticipating the taste since it was his experience that fresh fruit tasted considerably better than their processed counterparts, and opened his mouth for a bite when it was snatched out of his hand. He darted a look to the prefect who was looking at him with slight humor and mild concern.

Zero shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard of peach fuzz?" He asked-well at least tried- sternly.

Kaname looked at him enquiringly, feeling stupid because he'd heard the phrase but didn't think it was the correct answer.

"Not the fuzzy hair on a baby's head." He handed his half eaten peach to the pureblood, who took it reluctantly, cradled the fruit at the bottom of his shirt, and began to gently massage it in tender circles, careful not to bruise it. "It's the fine layer of hair on the hull of a peach and can cause throat irritation for some people, also it makes it hard to get the pesticides off without a thorough washing. So since there's no water around…" He however liked the fuzzy exterior of the peach and had only rubbed this time to get off any excess dirt. However, he knew how sensitive vampire skin was and figured Kaname may not like the prickly outside of the delicious fruit. Although he shouldn't be so presumptuous to just assume the pureblood's likes and dislikes.

"Just don't suck on the pit, it's poisonous." He said without looking up. Why did he just say that? Kaname was a vampire- a pureblood no less-, cyanide probably wouldn't even give him indigestion.

Kaname watched the prefect gently caress the peach, trying not to be jealous of a lowly fruit that had no idea that it was being so tenderly handled. He couldn't help but smile softly. This was the second time Zero displayed concern for his welfare and this time it was without consequences of being scolded. That fondled his heart, blessing it with a glow only Zero could produce. "Thank you."

Zero finished, inspected the fruit thoroughly- due to the protective streak zipping through him- and held it out to the pureblood, ready to trade peaches. When they traded peaches, Kaname's fingertips grazed tenderly over his. Zero didn't know if it was intentional or not, all he knew was that the brief contact sent goose pimples blossoming over his skin. Damn Kuran. He abruptly turned away and began to enjoy his peach, almost chuckling when he heard the tiny delightedly surprised sound the pureblood gave when he bit into the flesh of the fruit.

They both finished their fruit, Zero much earlier than the pureblood (who was taking dainty bites), and reached up for another. This time Kaname cleaned his own fruit, having caught on after watching Zero the first time. "So," he said after he swallowed another sliver of peach, "is this your first offense of stealing peaches?" He allowed himself to slouch into the bench, a sign that he was truly relaxed around the stunning teen, and continued eating his peach.

Another fond memory came to mind and- perhaps it was because he was so relaxed and being surrounded by things that created feelings of nostalgia within him- before he knew it he was talking. "Once when he was feeling better Ichiru and I sneaked onto Morimoto-san's land and---" He stopped, realizing that he'd almost divulged one of the few happy secrets he fought so hard to guard. A pained expression claimed his features and he dropped his head, silver bangs concealing his face. Stabbing pain impaled his heart, shattering his relaxed disposition.

For a few breathless seconds Kaname didn't speak, amazed that Zero would share anything about his life before 'the attack', but when he saw the prefect hurting, he snapped out of it and came to his aid. Scooting close to the prefect, he laid a hand on the other's forearm. "It's not bad to reminisce about your brother." When the smaller vampire didn't respond, he brushed back his silver bangs, revealing his face.

"Because in the end, even though it took him a while to realize it, he still loved you. And really, isn't that all that matters?" He said soothingly, wishing that he could take away Zero's pain.

His parents' faces flashed vividly through his mind as Kaname spoke, followed by a face exactly identical to his. Ichiru, his brother, his twin, his other half betrayed him. However, despite the betrayal he couldn't hate him and even when it came to it his twin had to nearly force him to consume his blood. A pureblood vampire was the reason for all of the turmoil and suffering in his life. Yet, this pureblood that was speaking to him with such gentleness in his voice and threading his fingers soothingly through his hair didn't seem like that wicked woman at all. He inclined his head so he could look into those sorrel eyes. He bit another chunk out of the peach and averted his eyes from that intense gaze.

Reluctantly, the pureblood removed his hand from those silken locks, controlling the urge to allow his fingers to slide down his spine, and unwillingly scooted away.

Zero digested the pureblood's words, finding the truth in them. _Even though we have become different species, hugging you like this really calms me down. Isn't it because we were of the same egg._ After he'd pleaded with Ichiru not to make him do it stating that he didn't want to lose anyone else Ichiru had only leaned against him and said, _I'm so happy, I thought I was dead inside Zero's heart._ He was right. In the end, Ichiru had willingly given him the last part of his life (even though death was eminent) so that he could become whole, showing that he never stopped loving him. Despite knowing that, it still whittled holes in his heart just to talk about it.

He exhaled softly, wondering why in the hell it was that he allowed this pureblood to catch a glimpse of his heart. Stupid! He leaned an arm on the armrest, looking away so Kaname couldn't see his face. A heavy silence stretched between them, with only the gay chirrups of birds and a lazy breeze rustling through the treetops piercing its iron grip. Finally after moments had ticked by Zero decided to speak. "Kuran," he said with a hint of tentativeness in his voice, his head still turned.

Kaname swallowed the last half of his peach and gave the hunter his full attention. "Yes?"

Zero faced the older vampire, meeting his eyes despite the fact that he didn't want to because he knew his guard was not sufficiently up just yet. "Thanks," he whispered sincerely.

The grateful expression etched on that striking face, the hint of a smile on full lips, and the flash of tenderness in those expressive eyes rendered the pureblood helpless. For a moment, he forgot his manners, before he remembered himself and replied in a softer tone, "You're welcome. Although it is I that should be thanking you." He felt the need to lighten the atmosphere when he smelled the faint hint of salt in the air.

Zero blinked to keep back the tears stinging his eyes. "Why?"

Kaname 'plucked' a duo of rather fat peaches from a branch just out of arm's reach and floated one to Zero- who rolled his eyes at the pureblood (but did not refuse the peach). "If not for you I would have never tasted a fresh peach." His eyes twinkled when he saw the prefect look at him as if he was some sort of bizarre creature from the fifth dimension. "It's true. Every time I saw a peach it was either in my entree, my favorite dessert, or in a tin can."

Zero, for once not wanting to spoil the light atmosphere between them merely shook his head. "Well, you're welcome." He finished cleaning his peach bit into it. "_And_… you should get out more," he said after swallowing.

_With you of course. _Kaname would not admit it, but there were many things that normal people and vampires as well had experienced that he had not. It was the punishment for being born a pureblood. Sure his strength was unmatched among others, his lifespan eternal, and regarded with godlike reverence, but he was also closely watched, kept separate from the rest of his species, and constantly reminded that he was not apart of them by not only his power but through the way he was treated. He had but express his desire for something and people tripped over their own feet to get it for him; he had but to give a command and the lower vampires followed it blindly simply because he was a pureblood. Many-male and female- adored him simply because of his pedigree.

He knew that he was not a part of them. Even among his inner circle, he was alone, for they all bent to his will, as all lower ranking vampires did, because that is what society, their upbringing, and instinct demanded. He was part of a race within a race, a prince given everything he needed, but none of what he wanted. He lived in a gilded cage.

Perhaps that was why he had come to love the prefect, because he did not simply bow down and instantly adore, blindly obey, or merely respect him purely because he was a pureblood. Zero did not conform to society; he followed his own principles and maintained his honesty and kind-hearted nature despite enduring every hell this decaying world could throw at him. He knew that if he wanted the prefect's respect and- most of all- his love he would have to work for it. But what was love if one did not have to toil for it?

Zero stood and used his shirt hem like a basket and deposited several peaches. "We should get back they might be looking for us," he stated casually, his demeanor still somewhat relaxed, although his eyes continued to dart away from the pureblood.

Kaname picked up the umbrella, opening it to shade the prefect restraining a small smile when the silver-haired vampire downcast his eyes almost shyly. "I wouldn't want Zero-kun to get sunburned," he said, sifting mild playfulness into his tone instead of the pure adoration that sought to overrule it.

Zero scowled through a blush and turned away. "Let's just go already," he replied, fake venom lacing the timbre of his voice. He plastered a frown on his face just for good measure as he fell in step with the pureblood, grateful for the shade of the umbrella (although he was more tolerable of the sunlight). His mind was a jumble right now, a virtual cornucopia of emotions and questions that he didn't dare try to iron out now. For now, he was just satisfied to- for once- enjoy the pureblood's company. He looked at the sinfully gorgeous taller vampire strolling quietly next to him, his aura emitting a pleasantness that soothed the prefect's own aura. Maybe the pureblood wasn't so bad after all. (Who'd have thunk it?)

Kaname looked over his shoulder at the dwindling peach tree as they hiked towards the car. He knew that Zero was a long way from loving him, but he'd caught a glimpse of the prefect's heart under that peach tree. And it all happened thanks to a single umbrella and because Zero loved peaches. A faint smile spread over his lips and he cast a glance at the silent prefect whose cheeks were still slightly flushed as he munched slowly on a peach, preserving this instance among the ranks of his most treasured memories.

* * *

**Phew! I finally finished my first installment. Hooray! Well I hope this doesn't totally suck and isn't complete OC. If it is please forgive me *gets down on knees and begs, whimpering like a kicked puppy*. Oh and I ate a peach once with the fuzz still on it and I thought my mouth was never going to stop itching (Ah misery thy name is Peach. But I still love 'em!) Anyhow uhm… yeah. If you enjoy please Read and Review (because they are like Wheaties to my Muse and make her big and strong so she can twist my arm so I don't get lazy and keep writing).**

**Oh! Ohohohohohoh! One more thing, if anyone has any ideas about if I should write about the time at the onsen in the next chapter or an idea in general, I'm all ears *leaves tape recorder on desk to listen to ideas then goes to watch anime*.**

**Oh and an onsen is the Japanese term for natural hot springs. You must bathe yourself before getting in (not doing so is a serious offense) with a bunch of other naked strangers. Squeeeee! *Faints from mega nosebleed gotten from fantasizing about a naked Kaname and Zero.***

**Erm… I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Lunches and Nightwalks with You

**Yay! My second chapter. Thank you all for your reviews to my first chapter. I'm happy that you enjoyed it. Okay my Muse finally decided to clock in to work, so here goes the second chapter. **

**I do not own Vampire Knight that is a blessing bestowed upon the ever-talented Matsuri Hino.**

**SUMMARY: A downpour. A surprise found in the gutter. Kaname's new roommate. Treasured moments on a night walk. **

**Lunch with You and Special Night Walks**

Rain. A downpour fell in sheets from the dark clouds inhabiting the sky. The deluge had settled upon the land days ago, feeding the river and testing the levees built to keep out the floodwaters. The levees were holding up as best they could, but still there were some city streets that managed to flood because the drains had overflowed. The inhabitants could only hold their breaths and hope that there would soon be a break in the weather.

Kaname sat in the chair next to one of the library's floor length windows, his gaze fixed upon the myriad of droplets streaming down the glass pane. It had been raining for days, which he didn't mind of course, until a few days ago. When it was clear that the torrent was not going to end any time soon- and that it may be a deviant low-level tropical storm-, Zero and the Chairman departed to go help fortify the levees. He'd volunteered to go as well, but the Chairman had argued rather logically that it was best that he stay and make sure that classes at Cross Academy, both Day and Night, continued normally. Of course, the rainstorm driving the Level Es lurking in the city's shadows to higher ground to attack the Academy was also a problem they would possibly have to contend with.

Kaname sighed and kept his eyes on the window. The others were watching him, he could feel their gazes of concern, but he did nothing to acknowledge their presences. He didn't want company tonight, not unless it was that of the silver-haired prefect that held him captive. It had only been three days, but he was sure that Father Time was intentionally drawing out the days so it seemed like three years instead.

He allowed his thoughts to amble, summoning an image of Zero. Mentally he followed each of the smaller vampire's perfect features: silver hair kept neatly trimmed, expressive lavender eyes that could bind him in place with a single glance, a perfectly proportionate nose, and impeccably carved lips. The prefect was beautiful and Kaname sorely missed seeing him the past few days. He missed Zero like an addict cut off from the source of its drug. It was a sin, a taboo, a crime to love an ex-human, but he didn't care to pay any heed because he was already blissfully hooked.

Thoughts about the past week and a half navigated his mind, bringing back with them the moment the guarded prefect allowed him to glimpse a small fragment of his heart and the humorous exchange they'd inadvertently shared at the onsen. A tiny smile started at the corners of his mouth but faded before it even got started when he realized how alone he felt. Of course it wasn't like he and Zero were lovers or anything, far from it, but he still wanted the comfort of seeing those lavender eyes soften momentarily when they fell upon him before being quickly averted. Zero.

The nearing of footsteps pulled him from his reverie. He cast a sideways glance to the blonde nobleman standing at the other end of the table, a near nervous expression plastered on his face. Hanabusa Aidou, one of the few that would bother him when he clearly was not in the most sociable mood. With an indifferent countenance he shifted his gaze back to the window, silently conveying that he didn't wish to be bothered.

Aidou fidgeted uncomfortably with the books in his arms, his senses warning him of his leader's 'leave me the hell alone' aura, and took in a breath. "Kaname-sama…" He started, but stopped when the brunette turned cold eyes upon him.

"Yes Aidou?"

The other Night Class students had grown quiet- both those at the table in their respective study groups and those standing behind the large bookshelves- listening closely to see what would happen next.

Kain sighed softly, wondering why it was that Aidou always chose to bother their leader when he was not in the best of moods. He hoped the blonde didn't pay for it. Again.

He grew quiet, but decided to speak when the other regarded him with silent, expectant eyes. "Shinzo-sensei assigned me as your partner for our Literature project this time," he said quietly. Again he fidgeted with the stack of books he held in his arms, trying not to overstep his boundaries by placing them on the table.

He vaguely remembered their instructor giving them an assignment before they left class. He knew Aidou would do the entire project himself if Kaname showed no interest and would shamelessly lie and give him credit for help he did not provide if he wished it. However, as much as he wanted to be alone, another idea came to him. Perhaps being busy with an assignment would reduce the forlornness troubling his heart to a bearable ache. "Ah, yes. We were assigned Sophocles correct?"

Aidou nodded in anticipation. "Yes Kaname-sama."

Kaname eyed the seven thick, hardbound books the tousle-haired vampire held and gestured to the seat opposite him. "Then let's begin." While Aidou scampered to the chair opposite him and began arranging them on the table, he scanned the audience that they had unknowingly accumulated. Those that had been looking turned away quickly while those concealed behind the bookshelves resumed searching for the right book. He smiled inwardly, allowing himself to briefly enjoy the power he possessed over his peers.

Aidou sat down in the straight-back chair and opened rather plump red book. "Does Kaname-sama wish to recite a passage from one of Sophocles' dramatic works, or does he want to do the timeline?" He looked at the pureblood- who was skimming through one of the books- with adoring sky blue eyes, forcing away the blush creeping to his cheeks.

Kaname didn't want to do any of it, but this was keeping his treacherous mind occupied for the moment. He knew how much Aidou loved doing research and that the short vampire would have a field day with doing a timeline about Sophocles. "I would rather memorize and recite a passage." It was the easier half of the assignment but-- The sheepish look on the noble's face stopped his train of thought. "Hanabusa?"

Aidou cleared his throat. "Shinzo-sensei said that the person that chooses to recite has to wear a costume that befits the monologue he chooses," he informed the pureblood, trying to hide the small twinkle in his eyes.

Kaname maintained his unperturbed expression and returned his attention to the book in his hands. Damn.

* * *

Zero sloshed down one of the many streets that had flooded, nearly shin deep in filthy water full of debris from the sewage. Rain beat down upon the hood of his shin-length raincoat, beading off the brim and forming its very own watery veil to haze his vision. He'd started out helping fortify the levees three days ago, then he'd helped redirect traffic all day, then he'd aided the relief workers in getting food and other necessities to those in need. Now, he was making sure the detour signs were still standing.

He stopped at one of the large blinking detour signs and bent over, tugging on the stem to make sure it was still bolted to the pavement so the current didn't carry it away. Finding it secure, he straightened, wringing his wet hands, and took in a breath. He glanced up and down flood-ridden streets, taking in his gloomy surroundings. He hated to admit it but he wished he was back at Cross Academy, in his room, or maybe eating dinner.

An image of the pureblood sitting in the library (this was Kaname's study period) in his immaculately tailored school uniform, a pleasant expression on his perfect features as he immersed himself in a book appeared in his mind. Zero furrowed his brow when he found himself smiling. What the hell was he thinking about Kuran for? Okay sure it'd been established that he was no longer the enemy, but still thinking about him just out of the blue like this was just downright strange.

He'd already traveled to another street to see if its sign was still secure-while trying to _not _think about the pureblood- thanking Fate that the weather had slackened when he heard a voice on the wind. "Zero!"

Yuki. His eyes widened and before he could think he was sprinting towards the direction of the voice, several different scenarios flickering through his mind at rapid-fire. He hoped she didn't slip and fall into the canal running through the city. In less than thirty seconds flat he spotted her and immediately stopped. She didn't appear in any immediate danger.

She stood under one of the few streetlights still working in this area of the city, intently staring down into one of the deeper gutters of the city. "What's wrong?"

She wiped at the water dribbling from the lip of her hood and pointed a delicate finger at the near overflowing gutter. "Look there!" She said over the steady rainfall and water washing through the gutter.

Zero followed the direction of her finger and instantly found the reason for the worried expression on her face. "What the hell?"

"I know you're supposed to be working but I knew that the only person here that could help was you so…." she trailed off.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his eyes searching for a way to navigate the rain-slick rocks jutting from the rushing water without falling in.

"Be careful," she said as he took a tentative step towards the bottom of the gutter.

* * *

The weather cleared up two days ago and everything in Cross Academy was back to normal. The sun sank behind the horizon, the remnants of its rays dying the sky brilliant shades of orange and pink. It was nearing dusk. The Day classes were over and it was time for the Night Class to commence. The residents of the night stood outside waiting for the doors to open so they could begin the transition to class amidst their squealing so-called fans.

Kaname stood at the head of the Night Class, books held in the crook of his arm, trying not to react to the scent teasing his nostrils. Zero was back. His heart stumbled in his chest at the mere odor of his chosen mate and it took a great effort for him not to force the doors open himself. He sniffed in Zero's scent again, realizing momentarily that it was different. A delicate eyebrow rose. Why would Zero smell different? It was not Yuki's odor, no he had that catalogued in memory. This odor was distinct and he could not place it, and that sent a spike of jealousy through his heart.

Takuma was among those that stopped talking when they felt the pureblood's aura take a dark turn. He regarded the brunette's expressionless face, trying to read his emotions. "Kaname-sama," he said softly, attempting to pull the pureblood back from whatever troubles had caused the malevolent chill in his aura.

Kaname remembered his location and reigned in his aura, gaining small exhalations from the other vampires. The doors opened, causing a boom that rang throughout the courtyard as they did so, and the students filed out.

Zero yawned tiredly, blinking back the sleep that was persistently tugging at his heavy eyelids. He hadn't slept last night, not while trying to keep their secret from making any noise. Movement caught his eye and he glared at one of the girls breaching the boundary. "Get back in line!" He commanded harshly.

The girl seemed to shrink in size and scurried back into the line.

Zero sighed heavily. Damn, he'd probably made her cry. He chanced a glance at Yuki who seemed just as lively as every other day. A twinge of irritation pricked him when he realized she'd probably slept like a baby last night. This was one time that he wished he had a roommate. Ah well… An overpowering aura invaded his senses, tugging his attention to the group of students swaggering towards them, and to the ever-confident male leading the pack.

Kaname Kuran. To his chagrin and unending irritation some part of him actually seemed happy to see the pureblood. While the mass of girls behind Yuki squealed their undying affections for their gorgeous student of choice, his side remained relatively tame which was not good for Zero. His eyes began to wander, meandering their way past sinfully beautiful features to sorrel orbs that speared into his like dual arrows and slammed into his guard with all the force of a thousand chariots. He looked away quickly, fighting the urge to take another peek at the pureblood. _Zero what is wrong with you? Stop ogling that beautiful jerk_. Did he just admit Kaname was… beautiful?

He turned his back to them, grateful for once that the girls were too busy fawning over the Night students parading past to pay heed to the blush creeping across his cheeks. Fuck. This was bad. He could not like Kur--Kanam--er--Kuran, because it was preposterous. First of all the guy was a conceited snob that did nothing but lord his position over him, secondly he was not gay, and thirdly he… He didn't need a third reason because those two were good enough. He _DID NOT _have a crush on Kaname. Dammit. He did not have a crush on _Kuran_.

He ignored the aura that began looming closer and closer. Oh no, Kaname was approaching him. The hairs on his neck stood to attention and a tremble nearly snaked through his entire body when he felt a ghost of a caress ascend slowly and surely up his spine. Suddenly he became acutely aware of the pureblood. His delicious scent, the hardly audible sound of his breath, the heat from his body reaching out to feather over the nape of his neck, all of it inundated his senses, threatening to fog the line between his rational mind and the softer part of him that he kept tucked away in that special corner of himself.

Kaname swept a quick glance over the other's shoulders. Zero always looked so appetizing in his school uniform. He wanted to touch the other male, feel his velvety skin beneath his searching fingers, taste those lips that endlessly tortured him, drink in his scent until he was intoxicated, and allow the cadenced beat of his heart to lull him into a peaceful slumber. He maintained the cool façade when he approached the ex-human, secretly longing for the hunter to show the same tenderness he'd displayed under that peach tree. First of all though he had to figure out what was the smell clinging to Zero like cheap perfume. "Kiryuu-san."

A few months ago he would have commanded the pureblood to "back the hell off" and get moving, but this time he remained in the same position, hoping the vampire would take the hint and keep going. Kaname didn't move. Zero could feel everyone's eyes falling to him, especially two pair in particular. He heard Aidou mumble an insult about him being a disrespectful dog. He whirled around with every intention to spout words at the small vampire that would surely make a sailor blush, but his eyes instantly glued themselves to the pureblood blocking his vision. "What?" He asked, managing to lace a dash of acid in his tone.

Kaname wanted to slap spit from the noble's mouth for insulting Zero, but his rational mind knew that it would only raise unwanted questions from both bodies of students. He however would deal with the mischievous noble in private. "How are you?"

The question threw him off guard which made him go on the defensive. "Why do you want to know?" He folded his arms and set his jaw, ignoring the weird flop in his stomach. Then, he noticed the slight flare of Kaname's nostrils. Was the pureblood smelling him? A small thrill skittered through him, tangling up his nerves and flipping his thoughts topsy-turvy.

What was that odor on Zero? It was strange, not human, it smelled like---. A small frown worked its way to his stunning face before it disappeared instantaneously. He didn't like it and he wanted it off of him… now. However, seeing as how Zero would probably reacquaint him with the business end of Bloody Rose-not that he was afraid of the weapon or anything- if he just started ripping his clothes off with no explanation, he restrained his urges. "The Chairman informed me that you all were going to help in the relief work before you departed, I was merely wondering how it went," he stated nonchalantly, his starving eyes falling to take a glimpse of the prefect's delicious-looking lips.

The courtyard was quiet now, both sides looking on in interest at the exchange that they were sure would end in an altercation. The vampires watched attentively, wondering why their leader was talking to such an inferior creature and what evil game he had up his sleeve. The humans-the girls- watched in awed jealousy, wondering what the hell Kiryuu did to get the much desired Kaname-senpai to even realize he existed.

Zero put up his guard as fast as possible, trying to bludgeon the warm feelings flittering through him. He resolutely met the pureblood's eyes, willing his gaze to remain like stone. "It went well," he answered coolly, switching his weight to his leg, arms still folded.

The hardened amethyst eyes staring back at him stung, digging needles into the exterior of his mask. _What did you expect? Why would he ever be interested in a pureblood like you? _Kaname nearly winced, exiling the dark voice back to its prison. "Did you help many people?" He wished he could touch Zero, hold him, kiss him, nuzzle his nose in that luxuriant silver hair, and revel in his blood. He wanted to see that softer side of Zero again, but if the prefect didn't want to oblige, neither would he.

Before Kaname's eyes turned cold again, Zero saw what was unmistakably wistfulness in those chocolate globes. "Yeah," he answered in a softer tone. What was up with the pureblood? Why couldn't he just return to being a colossal asshole? Why did he insist on being this polite person that seem to actually care about his interests, that looked at him with such gentleness, and offered his blood so willingly? It unsettled him, pitching him off-balance until it seemed that he would never regain his equilibrium.

"I'm glad." He gave the faintest of smiles, bid the prefect a farewell, and returned to the vampires awaiting him. Everyone fell into step behind their leader, following him as if nothing had ever transpired between the two supposed enemies.

Zero folded his arms and cast a forced glare at the retreating form of the pureblood. What was wrong with him? He should not be thinking of Kaname like that, like he was something other than a predator. But, deep down he knew that some fraction of him was happy of the revelation that was unraveling within his mind. He turned away and glared at the mass of girls that were still staring after the dwindling shapes of the Night Class with big doe eyes. "Okay, party's over, move on," he rumbled sternly.

The girls- and guys- disbanded to go their separate ways. Zero stared after the Night Class, trying to make sure each student entered the building, and he would swear for months to come that just before the doors to the school building closed, the pureblood looked back and their eyes met for the briefest of moments.

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly through the window the next day, falling upon the silver-haired ex-human lying bundled up beneath the white cotton sheets. Zero awakened, turned over slowly, and sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked down at the floor and heaved a sigh. "You're more trouble than you're worth." He groused and walked to his closet to get ready for school.

Zero stepped back, vampire reflexes preventing him from colliding with Yuki. He looked curiously at the girl standing before him, back curved, hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "What's the matter with you?"

She looked up at him with worried eyes then around at the students hurrying towards their first period classes before deciding to keep quiet. She grabbed his hand and led him to the shadow of the building. "Didn't you hear?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?" Why did she look like she was about to cry?

"It's Kaiba-san, he got the approval from the Chairman to inspect the boy's dormitory," she said in one shrill breath.

Zero scowled irately. Hanzo Kaiba was the President of the dormitory for the Day Class boys and everyone knew one specific fact: Kaiba was acutely allergic to cats. Zero silently berated himself. He'd thought he'd been careful enough, but apparently not. "If he finds out about Mochi, he'll have him sent away," she said sadly, looking up at him with teary eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Zero sighed and leaned against the building, brow furrowed in thought. "We'll have to hide him," but then added, "but where?"

Yuki tapped her bottom lip in contemplation, her mind grasping at ideas, until it found the right one. Her eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across her lips. "I've got it!" She declared.

The look in her eye made Zero's stomach lurch, because he knew what she was thinking. Well, it wasn't what she was thinking that made him inwardly groan, it was _who _she was thinking about. Kaname Kuran. Just thinking about the owner of that name made a fragment of his spirit sigh dreamily. Goddammit.

Kaname lay burrowed beneath the luxurious covers of his large bed eyes shut tightly, brow creased and sweaty, features stricken. He was in the grips of a nightmare. It was the same one he lived all too often.

* * *

_A single candle burning in a dark room. Shackles of Hunter origin binding his wrists to the wall. The crack of a whip as it came down repeatedly to shred the skin of his back. Pain. Humiliation. "You are not fit to be a pureblood."_

Kaname's eyes flew open, his conscious mind bringing him back from his corner of hell, those malicious words sill ringing in his head. He sat up, breathing deeply, sweeping the room to make sure everything was still intact. He slipped a hand through his dark locks, gathering his composure and battling back the remnants of the nightmare still clinging to the recesses of his waking thoughts.

Zero walked behind Yuki, a box on his hip, a scowl plastered on his face to conceal his unease. Shit. Why did Kaiba have to be allergic to cats? He growled irritably. After the look they shared yesterday, Zero needed to regain his bearings and seeing the pureblood again was not going to lend him any support. _I hope you're having fun up there. _He was still trying to figure out if that was a true look of wistfulness in those sorrel eyes he'd seen yesterday or if it were just wishful thinking.

His thoughts drifted to the time they'd spent under the peach tree and the courtesy Kaname showed him at the onsen. Was he supposed to feel that way at the gentlest touch from the pureblood? Were the leering gazes and the softest of glances the older vampire directed his way born of something other than lust? Or were they all a clever ruse to reel him in until he was owned body and soul?

"Okay Mochi," Yuki said to the furry creature in the cardboard box she held fondly in her arms. "This will be your new home… Hopefully." She knocked on the embellished door firmly and ran a nervous hand through her brunette tresses.

Zero raised an eyebrow. That was odd. Kaname usually answered the door before they could even knock. "Maybe he's not feeling so well Yuki, maybe we should just take Salem back to my dorm and hide him until--"

"His name is Mochi!" She corrected him, a frown on her face. "And Kaname-senpai is fine Zero, he's probably just sleeping. I mean he _is _a vampire and it _is _midday and all." She stated matter-of-factly and beamed down at the cat (a rather lovely jet black specimen).

"His name is _Salem_, it says it on his collar, and Kana-ah- Kuran usually…" He didn't dare finish that sentence because he didn't want to know where it would take his train of thoughts. Why did he keep thinking of that jerk as Kaname? He was bloody fucking Kuran, the bane of his existence. So why did a wave of relief wash through him when he heard the other's soft footsteps as he approached the door.

Kaname opened the door, allowing a faint smile when he saw Zero, Yuki and--- What was that in her box? Was that a cat? "Is there something I can help you with?" Two glowing yellow eyes peeked over the edge of the box at him.

Yuki sent him a sugary smile. "Kaname-senpai this is Mochi. Mochi this is Kaname-senpai." She introduced them, looking over the fact that both of the introductees did not seem terribly interested in each other. "Zero and I found Mochi in a gutter a few days ago. You know during the flood." She had to get this out quickly before her cheeks melted under that gentle gaze. "So we called the owner and he said that he wouldn't be back home for five more days. So Zero has been keeping him in his room because he doesn't have a roommate like I do but today… um..."

Kaname's eyes shifted between Yuki and Zero in intervals of half-seconds. Zero looked uncomfortable. The pureblood smiled to himself. Even when he was clearly uncomfortable the prefect maintained that brazen façade as if he were a stone and nothing ever fazed him. Kaname knew it was a lie.

Zero sighed when Kaname's gaze lingered on him for a second too long. He had to get this over with before he found himself wanting to stare into those luminous sorrel eyes and his gaze fell to the other's exposed neck. "My Dorm President is allergic to cats. Apparently Salem must have gotten some of his hair on me and now he's having a dorm inspection today. So--"

"So, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping him here for two days." Yuki finished, beaming sweetly up at the pureblood. "Please Kaname-senpai." She batted her eyes cutely, managing to look adorable while tugging at the older male's heartstrings something fierce.

Kaname looked at Zero. "You want me to keep a cat in my room for two days?" He didn't like cats, actually he didn't like most animals- it was a simple fact about the vampire species. Not that he hadn't had any pets as a child. He'd had a cute little Pomeranian named Gin. Of course Gin was a dog and he didn't know if he could tolerate an animal that didn't seem to understand that it was not sentient. But if it was what Zero wanted, then how could he possibly refuse?

He nodded hesitantly, switching his gaze elsewhere when those russet orbs burned into his. "You won't have to do anything. I'll make sure to come by every lunch period to feed him, clean his litterbox, and play with him a little," he answered casually.

"Alone?" Damnit. He hadn't meant for that to come out. "I mean without Yuki-chan?" Wow what a weak save. It was the best he could do for the moment. The thought of having Zero alone in his room was a rather distracting thought to the usually unflappable pureblood.

What the hell kind of question was that? What was that look in the other's eye? "Yeah." For but a second he saw a glimmer of something softer flitter through sorrel orbs that seemed to be a little brighter after his answer, then it was gone, concealed behind that aloof veil. Was there more to the pureblood than he thought? Was Kaname more than a sadist?

How could he refuse such an offer? "Then your cat, which is a she by the way, is welcome here." He stepped aside, his cool silk pajamas caressing his skin with every movement.

Yuki entered with a blush on her cheeks, near giddy at the fact that she was being invited into her crush's room. "Thank you so much senpai!" She bowed deeply, hair tickling the cat's nose. After thanking him she knelt and tipped the box slightly over, signaling to the animal that it was time to depart its cardboard RV for something better.

The three of them watched as the cat slinked around Kaname and darted off to explore the room.

"I uh need to set up the litterbox." He stated uneasily.

"Of course." Kaname followed Zero into the bathroom- while Yuki tried to find Salem- watching with curious eyes as he put a plastic rectangular container in the corner and proceeded to fill it with what looked like… sand?

Zero straightened, turned, and gave a start at how close the brunette was to him. He wanted to tell the pureblood to move, to get away from him, but the intense emotion brimming within those sorrel depths immobilized him. Whoa. He'd never seen such intensity contained in anyone's-human or vampire- gaze and it felt like it was going to smother him under its weight. "K--" What did he want to say?

He was drowning again, plummeting into those amazing lavender eyes, eyes that ensnared him. Zero. The other's essence overflowed him and he let himself revel momentarily in everything that was this wonderful prefect. "Zero," he started, his voice huskier than intended. The instant he saw the prefect's eyes widen he knew the spell had been broken. He inwardly kicked himself for speaking when he knew his voice would be dripping with raw need. Although he had to admit, the pink staining the other's cheeks was utterly adorable.

Zero's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened at the way the pureblood had spoken his name. It sounded so utterly sexy when he said-- Holy shit. "Soooo," he started, making sure his voice did not waver. "The cat, Salem, will use this 'when nature calls' so it would be a good thing to keep the door open so she doesn't leave surprises in your slippers or anything."

Kaname nodded.

"We've got toys well, makeshift toys for her so just let her play with those while you're sleeping and everything should be okay." He stated, wanting to move away from the pureblood, but unable at the same time.

"Why are you buying things for some other person's cat?"

Zero shrugged. "Her owner is away, she's lost, and there's no one else to do it," he answered honestly, slipping past the pureblood and walking to the door.

Kaname smiled softly. Zero's soul was beautiful. He followed the two to the door, watched intently as Zero fed the cat, and bid them farewell when the left. He shut the door and looked down at the jet black colored cat sitting on its haunches next to him. "I will not kill you because Zero entrusted you to me. Do not provoke me and it will go easier for us both," he warned it, voice like steel.

* * *

Kaname hated Salem. He was the cat from hell. In a day and a half's time the evil feline had wreaked havoc in his room. Sometime during the day he'd turned over to find the filthy creature sleeping soundly on his head (On his head for Pete's sake!). After chunking it a good piece across the room- it landed on its feet of course- he'd fallen back to sleep. Upon wakening to get ready for class he found his drapes shredded, his bookcase ransacked, and his inkwell turned over, a pool of black ink ruining the important document beneath it.

The animal's behavior was bad but it got worse. The cat loved to pounce, the smell of its food made his stomach sick, and no matter how many times he tried, it never stopped climbing under the covers only to scratch and bite his toes. No wonder the owner had left, the frigging cat was probably driving him insane.

The only good part about the whole experience was the time he got to spend with Zero. That fact- spending time with Zero- was what he was focusing on when he awakened at 11:55am. A reeking, putrid smell stabbed into his sensitive nostrils, nearly making him gag. What the hell? Was it time to clean the litter box again? Seriously how much could one cat poop? He rolled to his side, sat up, slipped his feet into his house shoes, and stood. He took one step and… _Squish._

Kaname stopped in mid-stride. No way. Did he just? He looked down and turned his foot over only to find fresh brown feces caked on the bottom of one of his favorite slippers. Salem. Was. The. Devil's cat. "You…"

The cat, which was lounging at the end of his bed, gave a disinterested mew as if saying "so what".

It needed to die. This evil quadruped needed to cease to exist. It would be okay if he killed it. He would just tell Zero it ran away. Who would know the difference? He sighed. He would know. Murdering the cat was not what would eat at his conscience, it was the fact that he would be lying to Zero. Speaking of Zero… He sensed the prefect before he even made it to the front door of the dormitory. He cast a glare to the feline and darted into the bathroom to clean his slipper.

Zero knocked on the door rolling his eyes when it gave a _click _and 'opened' on its own. Before he'd closed the door to the opulent bedroom good, Salem had attached himself to his pants leg all sixteen claws extended. "Alright already." What was that awful smell? And where was Kaname? "Hey Kuran?" He walked past the pureblood's large bed and stopped when he saw the pile of slipper-shaped cat poo on the floor. Zero's eyes widened in realization that Kaname had actually stepped in catshit. He started to laugh, softly to himself.

Kaname stepped in catshit! He could just imagine the surprised then nauseated look on the fastidious vampire's face when he'd realized his blunder. The odds of a pureblood stepping in steaming hot poo seemed insane, which was why it was so hilarious. So, Zero stood there, a cat clinging to his leg as it demanded in no uncertain meows to be fed, as he allowed himself to enjoy the absurdity of the moment.

Kaname stood in the bathroom doorway in his black silk pajamas, a spray bottle in one hand and a washcloth in the other, watching the prefect laugh. He knew that the prefect's smile- let alone his laugh- was an elusive gift and he was content to just stand there and let the glow sweep over him. After a few moments of burning this beautiful image into his mind he finally spoke. "I'm thrilled that you are amused by the 'gift' your animal friend left for me," he stated with a mild amount of sarcasm.

"I warned you not to leave the door closed so she could get to her litterbox," he replied with a smile in his voice.

He strutted to the defiled spot with a determined look on his face. His plan was to clean the spot then drown it in disinfectant. "I didn't, that cat is just a shepherd for the Devil," he groused irately. He knelt to the floor and was about to start cleaning when gentle hands touched his. He looked up at the prefect, hardly able to resist the urge to gasp.

"I thought that was your job," he joked lightheartedly, taking the spray bottle and washcloth from the other's hands. Such flawless hands should not have to clean up such a disgusting mess. "Here let me."

"You don't have to clean it." He stated softly. He did not want a person as pure as Zero doing something so repulsive. The subsequent smile the prefect telegraphed him through those incredibly demonstrative eyes left him nearly breathless.

Zero sprayed the cleaning material on the spot and began to clean it. "I brought him here, so it's half my fault right." Ugh. This was disgusting.

"You're right," Kaname agreed, a hint of playfulness in his otherwise calm voice, and stood, hovering over Zero. From his vantage point he could see the nape of the prefect's neck. An involuntary shudder rippled through his system as a wave of hunger stabbed him. Damn. It was nearly absurd that such a simple spot of Zero exposed to his ever-searching gaze could illicit such a reaction from him. Then again, he _was _a pureblood, and they were known for being unnaturally attuned to everything about their chosen mate. "And it _is _my job. I just don't like my underlings defecating on my floor," he joked.

Zero merely smiled. So Kaname had a sense of humor after all- it was rather twisted- but he had one nonetheless. After he finished cleaning up after Salem- and Kaname had seen to it that he thoroughly washed his hands- he found that the pureblood had actually fed the cat and all he had to do was eat the food the dorm chefs brought up from the kitchen.

Kaname lounged on his immense bed watching the apple of his eye eat his lunch. "Are you enjoying your tonkatsu?" He was going to have the chef bring up a bowl of _moules marinieres_, mussels served in white wine, but thought against it since he knew the prefect would appreciate a simpler meal for lunch. Perhaps he could take him out to a five-star restaurant one day.

He picked up a piece of crispy pork with his chopsticks and hesitated deciding to answer the pureblood before he started chewing. "Yeah, it's really good." He inserted the morsel into his mouth and began chewing, savoring the flawlessly cooked meat. He kind of enjoyed his time here, with Kaname-of all people.

They hardly talked during the lunch hours they had together as of late. Kaname usually enquired of Zero's liking of the food which Zero was all too happy to answer. Zero would play with Salem for a little after eating while the pureblood silently watched. Despite the relative silence between them, Zero was beginning to notice that he was beginning to increasingly enjoy the pureblood's company.

* * *

Zero and Yuki walked side-by-side to the Moon Dorm. It was evening and the time when the Night Class students grew restless- especially on the weekend. The two prefects strode through the gate, up the steps, and went through the double French doors that served as an entrance. To his surprise he was not accosted by vampiric auras slithering over his senses. They stopped when they found the common area deserted.

"Everyone's gone," Yuki stated with a curious expression.

Zero sighed. Yuki was wrong, not everyone was out. From the powerful aura reaching out to engulf his, he knew that one person in particular was still present within the dormitory. "Come on Yuki."

Kaname sat in his room, lounging on his chair, wanting desperately to reach through their bond to brush across Zero's consciousness, but knowing such a move- especially in the current position of their relationship- would be moronic. So he sat up and looked toward the open door, opting to busy himself with his Sudoku puzzle book so he didn't look like he was waiting for them. He knew he was waiting for them- for Zero. He was always waiting, hoping for that moment where the prefect would see him as something other than a pureblood, a predator, or his ever-willing donor. It was foolish for a pureblood to wait on anything. He was at the top of the vampire caste system. The world was his oyster. He could have whatever he wanted if not at request then by force. Yet he found himself waiting on the beautiful hunter that didn't reciprocate his sentiments but all the same entangled his heart in a web he had unwittingly woven.

He looked up when they entered. A faint smile directed at Yuki played momentarily upon his face. Yuki looked quite adorable in her pink sleeveless sundress and matching headband. Zero on the other hand looked ravishing in his casual attire. He doubted if there was anyone else in the world that could make jeans and a t-shirt look half as good as Zero. "Salem is all ready to go," he stated coolly, not wanting to let on that he was immensely relieved the hellcat was being returned to its owner. He rose elegantly and picked up the box of supplies.

Yuki picked up the cat when it came to greet them and nuzzled its nose. "Time to take you home Mochi," she sang saccharinely to the raven-colored feline, walking into the room to pick up the box in which they would carry the cat.

Zero sighed at Yuki's incessant habit of calling the cat something other than what was specified on its collar. He strode to the pureblood, taking the box of kitty supplies the older vampire held out to him. Before he could stop himself his eyes had drifted over the pureblood's dark collared shirt that seemed tailored specifically to his body and matching trousers. The colors of his clothes brought out the richness of those garnet eyes, highlighted the silky texture and hue of his hair, and contrasted rather attractively with his pale ivory skin. Damn. Did the pureblood always have to look so- just say it already- hot? He stepped back, averting his gaze quickly before the brunette saw the scarlet tint of his cheeks. Dammit. What was wrong with him? He was not a girl! So why the hell was he always blushing like one around the forever poised pureblood?

Kaname inwardly smiled when he saw the rosy tint to the other's cheeks before he turned away. He nearly shuddered. If Zero looked so adorable when he was blushing shyly he wondered how he would look as he writhed beneath him in bliss. Absently his tongue slid its way over his fangs in an almost predatory fashion. "Isn't the owner supposed to meet you at nine-thirty in Shinobi Park?"

Zero-who had made it a point to get to the door before he blushed again- turned and regarded him. "Yeah." Tingles prickled over his skin causing goose pimples in their wake. Why couldn't Kaname just stop looking at him? It wasn't enough that he no longer called him Kuran in his head, but now he had to go and actually make him get a thrill out of being ogled too.

"You are leaving quite early are you not?" He tilted his head to the side, staring at Zero inquisitively despite the question being directed towards Yuki. Zero was torturing him. He was always so close, so enticingly close but yet untouchable all the same.

Yuki brightened up instantly. "Zero and I are going on a nightwalk. Do you want to come along Kaname-senpai?"

Zero twitched. Son of a bitch. He just couldn't escape him. No matter what he tried to do he was going to eventually be stuck with the pureblood. It was just a matter of friggin time.

Kaname saw the visible twitch Zero gave and felt his heart tighten in his chest. Zero didn't want him around. It sent spires of pain radiating from his heart and throughout his core. He shouldn't expect anything less. Zero had viewed him as The Enemy for so many years; he shouldn't expect the prefect to warm up to him in a matter of months. "I don't want to impose."

The crestfallen expression that had consumed those garnet eyes when they detected that his company was unwanted yanked at something deep within the silver-haired youth. Then it dawned on him. Kaname was all alone up here. All the other vampires were out. For some reason, the pureblood being alone brought out his caretaker side. "You're not imposing," he blurted.

Kaname's brow rose. "I'm not?"

Yuki ran up to him and smiled adoringly. "Of course not."

Zero's eyes gleamed wickedly. "Besides, the Chairman gave Yuki her allowance today, so it'll feel nice to have someone suffer along with me." Was Kaname always alone?

He smiled at Zero softly. "Then I would love to accompany you on this nightwalk."

Moments later, the trio exited the vast Moon Dormitory. Yuki was already chatting with Kaname while Zero cooed to the cat curled lazily in the box as they strode out of the gates and into the courtyard. He remained silent as they walked towards the gates, content to allow Yuki to fill the conversation gap. Why the hell did he let Kaname get to him? Why didn't he just turn around and leave when the pureblood more or less declined? A few months ago he would have had a conniption fit when it became clear he had to be alone with the pureblood, but now… Things had started to change. Zero stole a glance at the pureblood- who seemed to be listening intently to Yuki's plan for what they would do tonight- and looked away before the brunette could notice his gaze.

"So what is done on a night walk?" Kaname asked as they exited the gates of Cross Academy and began descending the hill that led to the city.

Yuki smiled teasingly at the pureblood. "Oh a little of this and a little of that," she stated vaguely, biting her bottom lip nervously when the pureblood regarded her with a fond gaze. "But before we start it we're going by the animal shelter to donate the pet supplies we had left over. And then, the fun will begin."

* * *

Kaname found that he rather liked this nightwalk. The first half of their stroll they hit the shopping district and Yuki spent the better half of an hour trying to decide on the red velvet embroidered clutch or the pink silk paisley print purse. Eventually she chose neither and decided she wanted a pair of shoes instead- much to Zero and Kaname's dismay. In the end, at Zero's urging, she chose a pair of pink high heel shoes. After that they hit a café. Yuki and Kaname ordered confectionary treats to indulge their sweet tooth while Zero decided to just take a cup of jasmine tea.

Kaname's eyes sparkled in wonderment when they turned upon the next street. It was a bazaar of some sort and was bustling with people. Vendors were packed side-by-side trying to sell their items-food, perfumes, baubles, and other oddities- to their potential customers. A plethora of smells teased his nostrils many he recognized and many he didn't. Each booth was fitted with lanterns, their soft yellow light giving the street a relaxed ambience-despite the collective chatter of the crowd. He stopped when he realized they were going to travel down the street. There were so many people.

Yuki's stomach growled voraciously. "First stop: tempura!" She declared to the cat snuggled in her arms (they'd ditched the box a while ago), entering the crowd of people without hesitation.

"Yuki wait up!" Zero yelled after her and was about to follow her when he noticed Kaname hadn't moved. He took a gander at the pureblood who had this barely perceivable expression of a deer caught in the headlights. "Hey," he called softly.

Kaname made sure his veil was back in place before he regarded the prefect. "Yes?" There it was again, that soft hint of concern in the other's voice. That timbre in his voice was like his own personal haven, his own lifeline, but yet it tortured him. It tortured him because it set his heart up for a fall, a fall that he didn't mind experiencing when it meant he could be close to the silver-haired vampire.

Zero opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then opened it again. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want the other to feel uncomfortable, but he also wanted to avail himself of the cheap food the vendors had to offer. "Uhm…"

Kaname said nothing; he just composed himself and walked into the sea of people, loathing himself for showing such a weakness to the prefect. Why would Zero want someone like him? He just didn't like being in the company of so many people, because more often times than not he was leered at by humans and vampires lusting after him for his beauty.

As they navigated through the sea of people Zero found that somehow he'd drifted closer to the pureblood to the point that their shoulders almost touched. He didn't know why this protective streak had reared its head but it prompted him to stick close to the pureblood as if he were a living breathing shield warding off the pureblood's oglers. When he caught the hungry looks and vulgar comments sent the taller vampire's way he found himself glaring at every single person that dared to set their eyes upon them. Before he knew it he had grasped the brunette's hand possessively and started leading him in the direction from which the scent of tempura was wafting.

Kaname was transfixed upon the hand clutching his. Did Zero even know that he was holding his hand? He raised his eyes to the prefect, catching only a glimpse of silver hair. His heart fluttered terribly and he gripped the other's hand. The warmth Zero's hand emitted seemed to pervade him, traveling through every vessel in his body until it seemed that even the shadows plaguing his soul bent beneath it.

They arrived at a booth where chairs made of bamboo encircled the counter behind which an elderly woman stood over her stove and grill preparing fresh food for her customers. The two young men sat down at the far end of the bar, Kaname in the corner and Zero next to him. "Have you ever had street food before?"

Kaname shifted uncomfortably, retaining the aloof expression on his face. Again, he realized how inexperienced he was when it came to common everyday treats. "No."

Zero almost smiled. How could a person so worldly, arrogant, and astute be so adorably inexperienced at such customary things? "Well, there are no menus because everyone here," he said, gesturing to the other customers sitting at the bar, "pretty much knows it by heart."

The old woman cranked out a bowl of miso soup, udon, ramen, and shrimp fried rice in one fell swoop, placing them in front of her customers. She shuffled over to Zero and Kaname, the wrinkled folds in her forehead rising when she saw them. "What's your order?"

Zero placed an order for beef yakitori, ramen noodles, and green tea. Kaname asked for her specialties and after hearing them all decided on the miso shiru and yakitori. They sat there in a brief silence, both enjoying the different smells and sounds of the bazaar. "Are you not concerned about Yuki's whereabouts?"

Zero shook his head slightly. Was Kaname worried about Yuki? It's not that he wasn't concerned about her; it was just that he was enjoying one-one-one time with Kaname. Uh oh. He was starting to enjoy alone time with Kaname. This was so beyond wrong. It just wasn't going to happen. Kaname was a rich and powerful prince of vampires. He was-- well he was an ex-human one level above insanity, the bottom of the food chain so to speak. "She'll be fine. Uehara-san a few booths over cooks the best tempura around and Yuki is one of his beloved regulars. He'll make sure she calls when she's done eating."

Kaname inclined his head to stare almost expressionlessly at the prefect, noticing the change in the air around him. Had something upset Zero? "But you have no cell phone Zero."

Zero shot a sly glance to the pureblood, bowing his head in thanks when the old lady placed their food in front of them. "No, but you do." The duo ate their food in silence, Zero noticing that the brunette had a penchant for soup. He also noticed the hesitancy the pureblood displayed when he saw that there was no silverware with which to eat his yakitori. He picked up a skewer from the plate and took a bite of the sliver of well spiced beef wrapped around the end. A moment later he cast an inconspicuous side-glance to the pureblood to find him mimicking his actions, an embarrassed expression on his face.

* * *

Yuki found them several moments later and dragged them off to another booth- this one sold teriyaki rib tips. They wandered throughout the bazaar sampling small portions of food and purchasing many odd items. Before they decided to take a side street to town square, Kaname had accumulated several bags and seemed rather content that he'd showered Yuki with presents. Of course Zero didn't know it, but he'd purchased a few things for him as well. The trick would be getting Zero to accept those gifts without freaking out. He smiled at Yuki as she prattled casually, talking about many things, careful to avoid any sensitive subjects.

His eyes found their way to the silver-haired teen sauntering on the opposite side of the only girl of the trio, making their merry way from his hair, past the silver earring adorning the rounded part of the shell of his ear and down to the intricate designs of the tattoo inscribed upon his exposed neck. He had only realized he'd been staring when his perceptive eyes detected the slight bristle he gave. Restraining a sigh he turned his head back to the dark alley they were traversing.

"Do you two take this street when you're alone?" He asked, a bit concerned because a shadowy alley such as this was prime territory for a Level E ambush. Of course a Level E would hardly come this way at the moment, not with his commanding aura stabbing their senses like a finely sharpened spear.

Yuki stopped talking and both she and Zero looked at him peculiarly. Zero rolled his eyes. "We're not stupid Ka-Kuran. We know that this alley is dangerous territory. The only reason we're taking it is because you're he..re." Dammit. He did not just say that did he? What was wrong with him? He immediately glued his gaze to his feet, a frown on his face as he tried to hide the rosiness clinging to his cheeks. This was the worst nightwalk ever.

Yuki stared at Zero in stunned shock then turned a one hundred watt smile to the pureblood. "You make us feel safe Kaname-senpai." She looked down at the cat strutting next to her feet. "Isn't that right Mochi?" She cooed and reached down to lift the cat into her arms.

Yuki's words simple as they were, were like salve to his soul, massaging his heart and with loving hands. "I am glad you feel that way Yuki." He smiled softly down at her. "I would never let anything or anyone harm you."

Zero smiled when Kaname patted Yuki's head lovingly. Kaname could be a jerk, an arrogant, handsome, jerk, but he loved Yuki like his own blood. He knew that the pureblood would carry out whatever vow he made to her even if it took his dying breath. They made it to the town square which wasn't bustling with people because of the late hour. However there were a few people out to enjoy the street performers and the large beautifully sculpted fountain at its center.

They stopped and watched an acrobatic act. Kaname regarded the act with attentive eyes, not too impressed by their flipping and graceful movement but by the fact that they were human. After paying the acrobats they found an artist that offered to paint them. "Come on Zero please."

He shook his head resolutely. "I don't even like taking pictures what makes you think I want someone to paint me?" He growled.

"I'll stand in the picture with you Yuki," Kaname said with a small amount of cheer.

She turned on him a smile on her lovely face. "Okay." The two stood in front of the fountain and posed for the artist who gawked at Kaname for a brief while, then blushed when she realized she was staring before she began to paint.

Zero stood in front of the fountain, enjoying its beauty. Whoever sculpted this fountain was really good at their job of depicting Poseidon. His ears picked up an all too familiar melody and allowed it to invade his senses and carry him away to times past, when his life was simpler. He was remembering a fond memory when he and Ichiru decided to make pancakes for their parents while they slept upstairs when Yuki's voice pierced his mind.

His eyes flew open and he looked up at the painting she shoved in his face. It was a rather good portrait of them; Kaname had an arm around her shoulders, a slight smile on his face while Yuki wore a demure smile on her strawberry lips, cheeks painted with pink.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"How much did you pay for it?"

"Ten dollars," Kaname replied calmly.

"You should ask for a refund," he joked.

Yuki glowered at her 'brother' and stuck her tongue at him rather forcefully. "You shouldn't be such a jerk so much Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes. "And you shouldn't keep calling Salem Mochi, but that doesn't mean you listen does it," he quipped, a smirk on his face.

She put a hand on her hip and sent him a rather obscene gesture.

"I'm rubber and you're glue," he stated calmly, knowing how much that statement irked her nerves.

She glowered at him even harder, poking her bottom lip out in a pout. "Only little kids say that anymore Zero."

He smirked. "And only little kids pitch tantrums Yuki."

Kaname watched the two bicker with increasing amusement. He looked down at the cat, which sat at Zero's feet, nuzzling his pants leg lovingly. It looked like they were the only ones sane in the group- well at the moment. The argument ended when Zero gave a bored 'whatever' and started striding away, the black cat right on his heels.

* * *

They stopped to listen to a young man that looked nearly emaciated play a beautiful piece on the _shakuhachi_. The pitch had a calming effect and each note spilled out like water flowing one right after the other in perfect succession, forming an exquisite musical composition. All three paid the man- well Kaname paid Yuki's half since she had already blown all her allowance on clothes, food, and whatever else she could get her hands on- and exited the town square. No sooner had they gotten out of earshot and were walking down a well lit sidewalk when Yuki broke the silence.

"Zero plays so much better than that guy," she stated nonchalantly, as if the fact that the other prefect could play a musical instrument was common knowledge.

Kaname perked up. Zero played a musical instrument? "You play the shakuhachi Zero?"

He cast a glare at Yuki and nodded slowly. Wonderful, why didn't Yuki just tell the pureblood all his well-kept secrets while she was at it.

A simple nod was not enough for Yuki. "He plays beautifully, and that's not the only instrument he plays," she bragged.

"You play multiple instruments?"

"Yep. He mastered the piano, shakuhachi, _and_ violin." She counted on her fingers. "Yagari-san says that he's gifted. I think so too." She cupped a hand over her mouth and leaned over to the pureblood. "Although getting him to play anything is like pulling teeth," she whispered.

Zero twitched with irritation. Why? Why did Yuki have to constantly do this to him? "That's not it!" He blurted loudly.

The other two looked at him as if saying 'go on."

"I don't have the money to buy a shakuhachi," he stated quietly a little sheepish at his outburst. "And if I ask Cross to buy it for me he'll call in the favor by getting me to do something insane or humiliating." The gentle caress of the moonlight washed over them as they exited the dark alley and continued across the street to the sign that said in big bold reflector letters SHINOBI PARK.

Kaname didn't think it was possible, but Zero had just gotten much more attractive to him. Not that he wasn't hopelessly in love with the other teen in the first place; it just seemed that being aware that Zero possessed such a special gift made him so much more precious in his eyes. "You are full of surprises aren't you Zero," he said with a small smile, shooting a meaningful gaze over Yuki's head.

Zero averted his eyes quickly, unwilling to discern the soft emotions flittering through those garnet globes. Note to self: nightwalk with Kaname is a bad idea. He was about to follow Yuki into the park when Kaname spoke.

"Why don't we sit here on this bench so the owner doesn't have to search for us within the park," he suggested, gesturing towards the sturdy well-built bench placed right at the entrance of the park. He wanted to be sure that damned feline went to its rightful home- the dog pound in his opinion- with its rightful owner, because he would be very put out if he had to tolerate it one more day.

Yuki sat down in the middle of the bench, eyes batting coquettishly, scarlet dancing lightly over her cheeks when Kaname sat next to her- on the side where the streetlamp's light hardly reached. Zero did not want to sit on the bench with Kaname, not that it disgusted him or anything it was just… He frowned to himself. He didn't want to sit there and he didn't have to stand here like an idiot analyzing the reason. If he didn't want to sit down on the bench he wouldn't and that was that. Satisfied that he managed to not perform a full-scale analysis for his actions for once tonight, he folded his arms and leaned against the streetlight.

After several moments and the quiet conversation between Yuki and Kaname concluded, the pureblood looked back at the prefect leant against the stem of the streetlight. "Aren't you going to sit down Zero?"

Zero shrugged. "I'll sit when I feel like it," he replied tersely.

Yuki started to scold him for being so short with Kaname for no apparent reason but the pureblood stopped her, stating that Zero did not have to join them on the bench if he did not desire to. She grumbled lowly- Zero heard it of course- and returned to petting Salem and her conversation with her so-called sweetheart.

Zero rolled his eyes and allowed his gaze to rove over the buildings across the street. The city was centuries old and its architecture displayed that of an era gone by. The buildings were elaborately constructed with sweeping arches, domed and tapering roofs, and floor to ceiling windows. Gargoyles mounted the tops of the buildings added to the gothic ambience that surrounded the city. Pockets of shadow were rampant throughout the city at night, tucked between the buildings and dark alleyways. Zero glowered at the eerie atmosphere the towering structures emitted. No wonder Level E's were so bad around here.

Inadvertently and entirely of their own desire, his traitorous lavender eyes drifted from the city skyline down to the brunette vampire sitting next to Yuki. Searching eyes trailed from the crown of the pureblood's head and followed his silken dark locks all the way to where they ended at the nape of the his neck. Kaname's neck. Hungry eyes traveled to the collar of the other youth's neck. The pureblood's neck was never exposed to his vision unless he was about to sink his fangs into it. Memories of the luscious taste of the brunette's blood flooded him, teasing his palate and nearly pitching him into the fire itself. He straightened rather abruptly, his face nearly blanching when Kaname shifted slightly.

Shit. Did the pureblood detect his hunger? Did he know Zero had been fantasizing about drinking his blood? He closed his eyes, willing the hunger to subside, and hoped that the pureblood was only shifting because the seat was starting to hurt his ass. When he opened his eyes the other two were staring at him, concern etched in their coffee orbs. He took in a deep breath and sat next to Yuki.

"Are you hungry Zero?" She asked, ready and willing to give him her blood if he needed it.

Zero shook his head. "I'm fine," he managed to say around hardly throbbing fangs.

"But you look hungry." She stated softly, leaning over to look at his faintly scarlet-tinted depths. "If you need…" She cast a quick over-the-shoulder glance at Kaname, who seemed indifferent to the situation. "If you need blood I--"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped venomously. He wasn't angry that he'd almost vamped out. He was upset because he'd been thinking about Kaname when the bloodlust hit him. Staring at the pureblood had triggered his hunger which in turn muddled his mind up even further.

Yuki's face fell slightly and she looked down at the cat cuddled happily in her lap.

"Zero."

Kaname's commanding yet soft voice prompted the silver haired youth to give him his full attention. He shifted slightly in his seat, able to see the knowing feelings swirling through those luminous eyes.

"Are you truly alright?" He asked tempering the softness of his voice with a hint of steel. Zero's hunger had been sudden and not in harmony with his usual feeding schedule. He had felt those eyes on his neck just before he began to lust. Was that why Zero had started to thirst? Because he had been looking at him? His heart sped up at the thought, but he denied it. Zero did not have those types of feelings towards him. Not yet at least.

Zero sighed and looked down at his hands. He hated when someone used that tone of voice with him. It was the same tone his mother had used with him when he was a child and it always exacted obedience and honesty from him. He merely nodded, not trusting his mouth. When those penetrating eyes left him he almost gave a relieved exhalation.

The trio sat on the bench for what seemed like eternity, Yuki chatting animatedly with Kaname while Zero participated here and there. He looked down at his wristwatch. "He's late. He said he would be here by nine thirty, it's nine-forty-five now."

"Give it time Zero-kun, maybe something happened," Yuki said optimistically.

* * *

An hour later they were still on the bench, Yuki had laid her head on Zero's shoulder and dozed off. Kaname and Zero sat there, under the streetlight, with the faint sounds of the city and Yuki's gentle snoring to pierce their silence.

Naturally, the brunette's gaze meandered to Zero and he felt himself melt. Zero looked beautiful. The soft light from the streetlight glinted off his piercings and danced upon his hair, causing each silver lock to shimmer iridescently like a moonlit halo. Zero looked like an angel. Damn. The pureblood soon found himself staring into amethyst orbs illuminated by the silvery rays of the moon. Zero was beautiful, a living breathing work of flawlessly sculpted art. He smiled softly at the prefect, surprised that those hypnotic eyes remained upon him instead of averting quickly.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he look away? Did he even want to look away? Lavender eyes ambled over the impeccable beauty of the pureblood. Even now, the light of the street light did not grace him completely choosing instead to play upon his pale skin while the shadows danced upon his hair and swirled within his eyes. The prince of vampires, a creature of darkness remaining pure even when his soul was bathed in blood. Zero continued to appreciate the other's immaculate traits of his face, smiling softly to himself. If there were gods, they were probably insanely jealous of the young man staring at him. Zero quirked his lips slightly and turned away.

Kaname felt light as a feather as if he could traverse the depths of heaven itself. These moments, when Zero looked at him so softly were the only things that mattered. Even if the prefect did not love him he still had these moments as his sanctuary. The tattoo on the ex-human's neck caught his eye. He turned his attention to the tattoo standing in direct contrast to the prefect's alabaster skin, following its arabesque design with the utmost intentness. Images of him licking every inch of that mark navigated his mind, but he quickly squished them knowing now wasn't the time nor place for fantasizing about Zero.

Questions about the mark flowed through his mind. Had it hurt when they did it? Was it done by a tattoo artist or was it burned into his skin by some Hunter charm? The latter notion both hurt his heart and created slight resentment towards them for basically branding his beloved as if he were livestock. He knew that it was for his salvation, that it was to tame him so he didn't fall into darkness, but a part of him couldn't help but feel a measure of bitterness toward them. He never wanted Zero to feel pain in any shape or form. Before he could stop himself, he'd reached out and started trailing his fingertips over the tattoo. Realizing his mistake he jerked his hand away as if a snake had bitten him.

Tingles ripped through him and a thrill flitted through his system at that gentle touch, but before he could begin to enjoy it, it was gone. Zero swallowed nervously, grateful that Yuki was sleeping so she didn't see the flush pervading his face. He shrugged casually when the brunette apologized. He wasn't going to get angry at the pureblood for something he enjoyed.

Kaname folded his hands in his lap, mostly so he could keep them from wandering. "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"The tattoo, did it hurt when they did it?"

Zero frowned, remembering the painstaking hours he'd spent lying on that divan willing his face to remain stoic as the artist carefully inked the design upon the sensitive skin of his neck and the enchantment burned into his skin to evoke the charm's power afterwards. He'd had to pop aspirin like a druggie for two days to combat the pain. "A little."

"Oh." Another silence swept over them. He made a promise to himself, vowing that he would allow nothing else to inflict damage upon Zero's soul. "So you are musically gifted. I should have suspected it the day you tuned the piano to perfection."

Zero shrugged. "Yeah."

"Did you ever want to be a musician?"

Zero almost chuckled at the question. "I'm a Kiryuu. My future was set in cement the day I was born. I was to be a Hunter just like my parents and just like my ancestors." He leaned against the bench when Salem jumped into his lap and nuzzled his furry head under his chin. "Music was just another gift I was given."

Kaname was sorry he ever asked the question when he saw the prefect's beautiful expression become stricken. Damn. It was difficult to find subjects that wouldn't remind the ex-human that his heritage thus far had been denied him because of one single betrayal that plunged his life into the depths of the abyss. Again silence enwrapped them, but this one was deafening, carrying with it the weight of a wound reopened. He entwined his fingers and sighed heavily. "It was not my intention to…"

"I know." Months ago he would have known that Kaname had steered the conversation towards a subject he knew would hurt him. Now, though, he knew differently.

Kaname smiled softly, glad that Zero didn't think so lowly of him. "Perhaps one day if you ever have the chance to purchase a new shakuhachi…" He cleared his throat, gripping his self-confidence when Zero regarded him with enquiring eyes. "You could play for me." He finished his thought like a question averting his gaze to avoid seeing the prefect's face when he rejected him.

Kaname wanted him to play for him? The thought of sitting under a tree the playing his heart out as the pureblood listened with rapt attention fluttered through his brain. Somehow the image both warmed and made him unbelievably nervous. When he was a child he'd been too nervous to play any musical instrument around anyone other than Ichiru- let alone playing for someone as cultured and refined as Kaname who had no doubt been to top-notch symphonies, recitals, and concerts where the veritable royalty of the musical world performed. It was enough to scatter his scruples that the pureblood wanted someone untrained to play for his no doubt critical ears.

When Zero remained quiet, the pureblood knew rejection was quickly approaching, but he waited for the answer that he knew would sting.

Zero looked at the pureblood resolutely willing the boldness he'd mustered up not to crumble and fizzle out of his voice. "Okay," he answered sincerely, uncertainty pervading his tone. When Zero realized that the evident delight swimming in those garnet globes was caused by him, he was infused with an unfamiliar emotion and the desire to always make those eyes shine so beautifully.

Kaname's eyes glittered joyfully at the unexpected answer. To think that Zero actually wanted to share such a well-kept secret with him. It was almost unthinkable, but yet Zero had agreed. He smiled a genuine smile and allowed the warmth of his aura to caress its way over them both. Perhaps they were getting somewhere in this non-relationship.

A sleek car stopped and parked at the curb across the street.

Both of the vampires' senses began to prickle uncontrollably. Zero sighed. Great, a Hunter. He felt the pureblood's aura chill, becoming dark and foreboding as they watched the man remain in his car a moment too long. The man was probably arming himself. Zero couldn't fault him for being cautious. If he was in his shoes and he sensed a Level D and pureblood aura, he'd arm himself too. Zero propped Yuki on Kaname and stood, holding the cat, when the man exited the car.

The Hunter was tall- probably a whole head taller than Zero- with a burly physique. He wore a dark shin-length coat with a matching shirt, pants, and thick boots. Zero sized the Hunter up as he walked towards them, trained eyes picking up the indenture of a gun beneath the right side of his jacket. "We found your cat," he said once the man was in earshot. To his surprise the man continued to advance.

Kaname laid Yuki on the bench, just in case this Hunter meant ill intentions towards Zero. If he tried anything Salem was going to be lacking an owner. The man's life meant nothing to him- not next to Zero's.

Zero sensed Kaname moving behind him and heard the subsequent warning growl that rumbled from within the pureblood's chest when the Hunter looked as if he would breach their personal space. He held the cat out to the man. "Here's your cat."

The Hunter plucked the cat- who seemed ecstatic to see his pet- from Zero's hands, nuzzling the cat's nose fondly, prompting it to purr happily. After lavishing the cat with attention he let it leap to the concrete ground where it began rubbing against Zero's leg. "If I'd known vampires had my cat I would've gotten home sooner," he said nastily, piercing eyes blatantly traveling over Zero.

Zero glowered at the man (able to look him in the eye because the man was on the flat street and he was on the curb), becoming uncomfortable under that appraising gaze and wolfish smile. "We're not looking for trouble," Zero stated, not afraid in the least.

The Hunter chuckled softly. "Of course not. You all are students of Cross Academy and you…" He allowed another hungry gaze to sweep over the silver-haired youth. "You're that Kiryuu boy. The one that was turned by that crazy pureblood. Well they're all crazy aren't they?" He gave a nasty chuckle.

Zero glared at him, mouth set in a hard frown. He could tell that the man was tense, his muscles coiled like springs ready to be put to good use, but he would give him no reason to start a fight. This Hunter smelled like death and had obviously just come from a mission and was still wound up rather tightly. Zero shifted, protectively blocking the man's line of sight when he attempted to get a look at Yuki and Kaname.

The Hunter smiled predatorily at Zero, admiring the boy's beauty. "You grew up well, well besides being turned and all." He could think a few rather obscene things he would like to do to that cute little ass… _and_ mouth. "How's that pacifist Cross doing?" He could sense the pureblood behind the boy his aura giving a clear sign of 'back off or you're dead'. He wondered if he could immobilize the boy and disable the pureblood before he was dismembered. Nah, he wouldn't chance it. The Kiryuu boy was tempting but not worth the pain.

Zero kept his hands at his sides, trying to ignore the powerful aura overwhelming his senses while keeping his guard up just in case the Hunter made any sudden movements. He shrugged.

"Maybe I'll pay him a visit sometime. It'd be nice to have dinner with an old friend."

Kaname frowned. That was it; this man had been here long enough. He could feel the man's lust emanating from him in waves and all of that hunger was directed at the silver-haired vampire in front of him and it put him in a murdering mood. The thought of the man looking at Zero as if he were a rare cut of meat on display ignited a spark of possessiveness in the pureblood and he stood, placing a hand on Zero's shoulder.

Zero felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw the Hunter's green eyes flash with something akin to anger. While he was sifting through the content feeling flowing through him the pureblood spoke, his voice steely.

"We will give Cross-san your regards." He maintained the same indifferent countenance while his eyes resembled those of a predator marking his territory, promising death to any rival that dared to trespass upon what was his.

The Hunter, taking the hint gave a forced smile. "Please do." He tipped his head at them. "Guess I'll be going." He took a few backward steps before stopping. "Oh and thank you for taking care of my cat. She looks like she was well taken care of."

"You're welcome," Zero answered cordially.

He smiled another rapacious grin, blatantly leering at the beautiful teen. "You kids run along and take that human girl straight home, now. She looks like she's past her curfew."

"Perhaps it would be in your best interest if you did as well hunter, because there are many dangers lurking around as you well know," Kaname stated politely, his tone and voice hardly betraying the veiled threat in those words.

The hunter gave a half-smile half-sneer and continued across the street, his training telling him not to turn his back on vampires. "Have a good night," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes, his gaze still on Zero.

Kaname stood halfway in front of Zero making a conscious effort to hold on to his aura so it didn't just run rampant and splatter the man where he stood. "Good night," he nearly snapped, aware that his fangs throbbed in his skull, aching to be employed in the task of ripping the man's esophagus out. He watched the Hunter backpedal to his car, looking away only when he had cranked it up and driven away.

Zero tried not to glare at the pureblood, but he couldn't help it. He was not used to being protected. He'd been thrown into the lions' den when he'd hardly hit puberty. So he was used to fighting his way through the storm or being a shield to protect Yuki, but being on the receiving end of protection was unfamiliar. "You didn't have to do that," he said coldly.

Kaname turned to Zero, an enquiring gaze on his features. "Why?"

Zero folded his arms. "Because I can protect myself," he snapped. He didn't like being protected, because it made him feel weak and he didn't like that feeling. "It's not like I was in any immediate danger or anything, and even if I was I wouldn't have needed _your _help." He turned and walked to the bench were Yuki slept soundly, blissfully oblivious to what had just transpired.

Kaname stood there silently. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere, they always managed to get knocked backwards. Two steps forward and one step back. No. He would not settle for taking a step back when he felt as if they had come so far the past few days. He didn't want Zero to slip from his grasp. "Is it wrong for me to want to protect someone I care for?" He asked, watching somewhat amusedly as Zero tried to rouse Yuki.

Zero sat next to Yuki and patted her head. "No I don't think it's wrong for you to want protect Yuki." Kaname couldn't care for him. It was impossible. Not that he wanted him to care for him or anything.

The pureblood felt a prick in his heart. Zero didn't think he cared for him. How could he think that? "I was not speaking only of Yuki, Zero." The enquiring expression followed by a look of slow realization on the ex-human's face told him that Zero truly did think he didn't care for him. In a few steps he was next to the prefect who now just sat on the edge of the bench with a lost expression on his face.

"T-then…" he stammered before going quiet.

Did he dare to say what he truly wanted to say at the moment? Would Zero once again reject him? He didn't care, he didn't care about his pride, and he didn't fear rejection because he needed Zero to know that he cared. Perhaps he would not tell him that he loved him more than his vampire heritage, but hopefully there would come a time for such a confession. He sat in front of the prefect, using a finger to tip his head upwards so he could look him in the eye. "Zero you are… My inner circle does not just include Takuma and the others. It includes you and Yuki as well. Thus because you are a part of what I consider mine, you warrant my care and protection." Damn. That wasn't what he wanted to say. He hoped Zero didn't take it to mean that the only reason he became so possessive because he was under his jurisdiction. He didn't want Zero to think he protected him out of a mere sense of duty.

The prefect's brow knitted, his eyes downcast as if he were contemplating something. "Would you have done the same thing for a member of the Night Class?" He asked, his tone confirming that it was more than just an inquiry. This was more than a question to Zero. He didn't fully understand why he'd felt the overwhelming need to ask the beautiful male that question; he just knew that he needed to have it answered. Whatever response Kaname gave would be dealt with when he was alone. Now, he would just hold his breath.

Kaname's mask briefly faltered. Oh god. What was Zero doing to him? He looked into those eyes, hoping they would dart elsewhere and give him a chance to gather himself. However, Zero did not look away this time. Lilac eyes stayed upon the pureblood challenging him to tell anything other than the truth or use a sly roundabout way to avoid a direct answer. It was a loaded question and Kaname had given Zero the ammo without even realizing it.

He could not simply tell the boy that he loved him, that would be suicide to the progress they'd made, but he had to say something. He examined the other boy's eyes, able to discern from the slightly anxious look in their brilliant depths that this was more than a question to Zero. The hand tilting Zero's chin up traveled to his cheek and remained there, enjoying the velvety flesh beneath his hand. "No," he replied barely above a whisper. For a moment, he saw those amethyst depths shine ever so slightly and that gladdened him beyond words.

Having got his answer, Zero stood, face stoic as usual and patted Yuki's head. "Yuki, wake up."

Yuki didn't flinch and continued sleeping soundly on the hard bench.

Zero gave a long suffering sigh and glided a hand through his pale locks. "She's not waking up." He leaned down and gathered her into his arms, holding her thin frame like his beloved bride.

Kaname wondered what was going through the younger vampire's head. Had his answer been correct? He scrutinized the prefect holding the sleeping girl in his arms, hoping to find a hint to how his answer had affected his precious ex-human. There was no hint. Damn, perhaps he wasn't as deft at reading Zero as he thought he was. Perhaps he should not analyze it so much. Just let it be for now. "I'll call a car so you don't have to carry her all the way back to the academy," he stated casually, reaching in his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

Zero shook his head. "The buses are still running. We could catch one of them," he suggested, tone implying that it was more of a suggestion than an argument. He looked down at the array of bags next to the bench and almost gave a groan.

"Will the bus drop us off at the gate?" He reached down for the bags, dialing the number on his mobile without looking up.

Zero scowled. No, the bus would not drop them off at the gate, which meant that he would have to walk the entire hill. Dammit, Kaname was right. He rolled his eyes and glared at the pureblood for being right.

"Will it?" He repeated, timbre suggesting that he merely wanted to hear Zero admit he was right.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the pureblood. Of course Kaname liked being right, because he was half the time. "Just call the damn car already."

Kaname's eye glittered naughtily. "But I thought we were taking the bus," he stated innocently, unable to help the urge to rub it in.

He glared at the smug pureblood standing before him. "Geez Kaname would you just call already," he growled irritably, belatedly realizing that he'd just called the pureblood by his first name. Shit. He looked past the pureblood, unwilling to see whatever emotions fluttered across those beautiful features. He didn't need anymore emotions to sift through tonight.

Kaname paused when he heard his name leave those lips. Well, that was unexpected. His name upon Zero's lips was like music, a melodious sonata made for his ears only. He wanted to smile and enfold Zero in his arms; he wanted to say something, anything but the way the other determinedly avoided his gaze prompted otherwise. He finally looked down at his phone when he heard a faint 'hello'. He put it up to his ear. "Saji, would you please come collect my companions and me. We are sitting in front of Shinobi Park." With a polite thank you, he hanged up the phone. "Saji will arrive shortly."

Zero just gave a short nod and sat down on the bench, cuddling Yuki's still sleeping form. Kaname was starting to affect him, and what was worse, he was beginning to like it. A prick of contentment passed through him when the pureblood sat next to him, both hands clutching as many bags as possible.

Kaname elegantly crossed a leg, prepared to patiently wait for the arrival of his chauffeur. He felt uncanny warmth flowing through his system. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time. Yes, he knew that he was far from being able to hold, kiss, make love to, and feed from the silver-haired youth, but right now… he was happy. He'd learned many things about his precious prefect during this nightwalk and had many happy memories to add to that special sanctuary he often went to when the darkness and his nightmares blitzed the shield he'd erected against them. Even if Zero avoided him for a while he could hold on to his contentment because of two specific facts: they'd held hands and Zero had spoken his first name tonight. Kaname had caught a slightly bigger glimpse of the prefect's heart than he had under that peach tree and learned that Zero was starting to show signs that perhaps his concern for the pureblood went deeper. Their steps were small, but Kaname didn't mind. Patience with Zero was worth it if it meant that the delightful and kind-hearted boy would one day stand beside him as his lover.

Zero shifted Yuki in his arms, making sure to avoid eye contact with the pureblood. His brain was a jumble right now, a cocktail of feelings vying to be pondered upon and understood. Okay, he would take it back. This was not the worst nightwalk ever, it was the best, and he was willing to admit it was because Kaname had been there. He did not care to sift through his emotions save the one he'd felt when Kaname had 'come to his rescue' when the Hunter was there and after he'd admitted that in so many words he did care about him. It sparked a bone-deep feeling that he didn't even know he could feel. Maybe, just maybe… He cast a side glance to the stunning pureblood, nearly averting his eyes when the other male's gaze caught his, and gave an almost smile. He didn't really know what he was feeling right now, but he knew it was pleasant. And, it would have never happened if he hadn't had to go to the pureblood's room during lunch for those few days to feed Salem and let Kaname accompany them on their nightwalk. Zero smiled to himself and looked up at the clear night sky, realizing that the stars seemed to shine a little brighter tonight.

* * *

**Finally! Phew, I thought I was never going to finish this chapter *Wipes sweat from brow* Sorry for the slow update guys I started school last week, but I'll try my best to update faster. Okay I'll tell the truth it was going to be out faster because I just wanted to get this one over and done with so I could hurry and get to the next chapter (which I can't wait to start writing because so far it's my favorite one), but I didn't want to give you guys a half-assed attempt at a chapter. So if this sucks anyway, I'm sorry, this wasn't my favorite chapter to write but it is essential to Chapter 3 and plays a pivotal role in the development of their relationship.**

**Anyway please R&R because those that read and don't leave me feedback makes my Muse sad **** but those that do leave me reviews I heart you 8P! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and if they're totally OC my bad *decides to sleep with one eye open*. **

**Later taters**


	3. Room 206

**Whoopie! I finally get to start chapter 3.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did, Kaname and Zero would be LFL (lovers for life).

* * *

**

**Room 206**

_Click!_ Bloody Rose sounded off as Zero pushed the loaded magazine into place. He ran his fingers over the cool metal of the gun, tracing the scripted writing inscribed into the metal. He'd been assigned to a mission just hours ago. Cross wasn't particularly happy with the mission, -neither was his sensei- stating that going into the den of an unknown number of Level Es was damn near suicide. He had to do this though. He needed to take this mission because he needed to feel like his heritage wasn't so utterly lost to him.

He smiled as he placed a few spare clips into his inner coat pocket. There was hardly anything like the anticipation of the hunt. The pins and needles tingling over the skin, the clarity of the senses, the near intoxicating amount of adrenaline romping through the blood, were all welcomed symptoms for all Hunters. To him, the hunt was not about killing Level Es. He wasn't going to simply murder beasts; he was going to save two sets of people: those that the Level Es preyed upon and the Ends from an all-consuming bloodlust. Going insane with bloodlust was one of few things in the world that he feared. He would rather die than be stripped of all his sense of self and become a beast lost to all rational thought, enslaved to his dark need.

His traitorous thoughts meandered to _him_, Kaname Kuran the source of much of the turmoil brewing within his mind lately. Last year he'd hated the pureblood with a vehement passion, now… he didn't know anymore. Things had been so much simpler before the class trip to the onsen, and most definitely before their night walk. Lately he'd found himself thinking of the gorgeous brunette more than he wanted to count and feeling a tad bit disappointed if the pureblood failed to look his way during class exchanges- which was rare. An image of those garnet globes melting when they spotted him rose into his mind and-before he knew it- Zero smiled.

His eyes expanded in surprise. What the hell? He was not supposed to enjoy thinking about the pureblood. He… damn. The pureblood was supposed to be his rival, his enemy goddammit, but yet he couldn't help the tiny tingles that ripped through him when those perfect lips quirked into a faint smile that faded in a twinkling. He glowered at nothing in particular, rested his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. The beautiful vampire was becoming a near constant in his mind, always lurking within his thoughts to throw his emotions into disarray just when he believed he had them in check. Damn you Kuran.

Pain plowed into him, constricting around his throat and digging into his chest with a vengeance. He gasped, countenance a picture of surprise. He was hungry? He'd just fed not too long ago; he shouldn't be lusting after the other's blood so soon. Was his hunger triggered by thinking about the pureblood? No, it couldn't be. He did not have those types of feelings for the older vampire. Then, why was he lusting so badly? He did not _want _the brunette's blood. He _needed _it to be at peak performance for his mission- at least that's what he told himself. However, a part deep down in the depths of his soul knew otherwise. He stood quickly and exited the room.

* * *

Kaname stood in the mirror of his opulent bathroom, a towel thrown around his waist, drying his dripping hair when his bite area began to throb. He stopped his actions, features mildly surprised. Zero's feeding habits were becoming bit erratic as of late. He finished dabbing his hair and-utilizing vampire speed- threw on a pair of dark trousers and a wine collared shirt.

Zero grasped the handle to the Moon Dormitory's entrance, trying to ignore the vampire auras slithering over his Hunter's senses, and opened the French door. He entered the building, instantly becoming aware of the 'you don't belong here filth' auras reaching out to engulf him. He ignored the derisive gazes the vampires sitting in the common area of the dormitory gave him and continued up the staircase to the second story.

Ruka had started descending the staircase when she met Zero. Her eyes flashed in contempt. Why was that Level D here? She glowered at him, her aura crackling with animosity. She had begun to notice that the Level D's presence at the Moon Dormitory- specifically around Kaname-sama- was becoming frequent. His recurring presence was not what bothered her; it was the obvious scent of Kaname-sama's blood pervading the air during the ex-human's 'visits' that really got her goat. "What are you doing here Level D?" She asked venomously, tilting her chin up arrogantly.

Zero glowered at her. "None of your business," he replied, acid lacing his tone.

Anger flashed through those eyes. How dare this- this creature speak to her with such impudence. The Level D was an insect that needed to be squashed. "If I were you I would watch my tongue and learn my place," she growled menacingly, allowing her aura to surge forth and crawl over him.

He stood his ground, refusing to back down. "But you're not me now are you." He raised his eyes when Aidou and Kain came into view, both dressed smartly in their white school uniforms. Aidou glowered at him heatedly while Kain regarded him with fascinated ginger eyes. Great. The Three Stooges were altogether and were going to make his life a living hell. He glowered at Aidou more than Kain.

"What are you doing here?" Aidou asked, voice dripping with hostility as he folded his arms.

"I'll tell you what I told her," he nodded towards Ruka, who was fuming by now, "none of your business." He took a step up.

Aidou snorted and stuck his chin out defiantly. "Why can't you just go be an insolent pest somewhere else?" He said, arms folded, tone hostile.

"Why can't you go be an asshole somewhere else?" He enquired, a sense of self-satisfaction filling him when the blonde nobleman's boyish countenance contorted in outrage.

"Why you--" He interrupted himself when an overshadowing aura prickled across all of their senses.

Kaname stood at the top of the stairs, an indecipherable expression on his features. "Zero-san. Come." He beckoned the silver haired vampire to him, managing to maintain his usual expressionless face even though his lips threatened to curl up into a smile.

Zero breezed by the other three nobles, gaining a bit of satisfaction from the jealous glares he received from Aidou and Ruka, and fell in step behind the pureblood.

Ruka and Aidou glowered furiously at Zero's back, angry that somehow he'd managed to gain Kaname's attention when they had not. The two blondes growled enviously and began to descend the steps while the fiery haired vampire merely gave a sigh and followed them. If the Level D was the reason for the faint light he often saw in their leader's eyes, there was going to be trouble. A pureblood loving a low class vampire such as a Level D was intensely frowned upon, criminal even. The relationship would not bode well with other members of vampire society, especially purebloods. Kain frowned as he followed the other two, drowning out the jealous ire choking the air around them. Perhaps, though, whatever was between them was merely 'feeding sessions', but he knew his leader too good (after having quietly observed him for so many years) to know that it was already so much more to him. Kain ran a hand through his fiery locks and heaved another sigh. He hoped Kaname-sama knew what he was doing.

* * *

Zero silently followed the brunette down the near dark hallway, valiant in his attempts to keep his treacherous eyes from roaming over his perfect form. However, he failed and found his gaze glued to the point below the pureblood's belt, gazing at two perfectly toned and sculpted cheeks. _Damn, Kaname's got a nice ass. _He balked at his own lewd thoughts. He didn't just think that did he? It had to be the hunger talking, but yet he felt oddly lucid. Oh god. He averted his eyes but almost instantaneously found his gaze redirected to the other's rather attractive backside. This was madness! He was staring at Kaname's ass like some lecher for Pete's sake! Moreover, what was worse, he didn't feel bad about it. _Well if he doesn't notice._

Kaname _did _notice Zero's intense gaze on him and he couldn't help the faint smile or the subsequent words that poured smoothly from his lips. "Enjoying the make of my trousers Zero?" He teased, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see the prefect blush all the way to the tips of his ears.

Shit. He'd been caught, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ignored the brunette and strode into the other's room, hardly reacting when he heard the door close and the _click_ of the lock. He regarded the pureblood with folded arms, finally noticing that only three buttons on his shirt were done while the rest were unattended, exposing his toned belly.

"Your feeding habits are becoming erratic Zero," Kaname began matter-of-factly, keenly aware of the amethyst orbs that seemed to be taking in every detail of his skin. "Are you alright?" He approached his prefect and placed a hand on his forehead, deeming the usual way he checked for fever a bit too intimate for the young man at the moment.

The control he'd had on his hunger crumbled into ashes at that touch and his fangs readily revealed themselves, aching with need. "I'm fine," he answered honestly, attention resting upon the flawless neck exposed to him.

The scarlet that had leapt into those incredible lavender eyes sent a spike of something akin to hunger spearing through the pureblood and it was all he could do to repress his need. The prefect was not fine. However, he would not push the matter right now, not when the vampire in him was begging to be bitten. "Then shall we?" He turned his head, baring his neck to the prefect, and smiled at the spike in the ex-human's bloodlust.

Zero did not hesitate this time, neither did he slam the brunette into the wall; instead he took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. Amethyst globes rose to briefly glance into garnet ones reveling in the way they softened. Kaname's scent was wonderful, his flawless skin smelled of roses and his silken hair of fresh shampoo. He put an arm around the other's slender waist, blushing at his own boldness, and leaned forward. He slowly, sensually licked the pureblood's bite area.

Kaname suppressed the tremble that sought to ripple through his entire body and waited to feel the prefect's fangs piercing his flesh, but it never came. Instead, he received another series of licks that turned into gentle kisses that soon had the pureblood nearly reeling in pleasure. This was torture of the sweetest and cruelest kind. His senses trained themselves on Zero, his scent, the arm looped possessively around his waist, the body pressed so wickedly close to his, the lust threatening to enwrap him, and the sinful ministrations he was bestowing upon that erogenous spot. He closed his eyes, knowing that by now they were dyed pink. Zero was walking a dangerous line. His attentions roused the starving beast within, causing it to hurl itself against the shields of his control.

Zero could stand it no longer. He had to have the pureblood's crimson essence. Bestowing one last lick upon the pureblood's velvety skin, he gave sigh and pierced him. Blood beaded forth, flowing freely into his waiting mouth. Zero closed his eyes as he drank, savoring the ambrosial fluid that inundated his mouth with each heaving draw. Kaname's blood was so delicious, so intoxicating, and so… addictive.

Kaname threaded his fingers through soft silvery tresses, desperately fighting to subdue the shudders seeking to snake through his body. His knees quivered, threatening to buckle as the erotic feel and sound of Zero lapping up his blood pervaded his senses, nearly disintegrating his guard. He wanted to let go, he yearned to say fuck it and allow himself to wallow in all that was Zero, but he dared not, for letting go was asking for disaster.

Zero finished and dislodged his fangs, sweeping his tongue over that pale skin to erase every single stray droplet that dared dribble forth. With single-minded focus, he dotingly licked the duo of small wounds until they faded, fighting through the aftereffects of pure blood flowing through his system to restrain the urge to shower the pureblood's neck in kisses. He wanted to focus his attention on that slender neck, but he dared not, not with the heat spreading rapidly through his body. With pleasure-thick eyes, he looked up at the pureblood, unwilling to remove himself from the embrace just yet.

Kaname stared into the nearly lidded lavender orbs gazing up at him, an involuntary moan vibrating through his chest when he dropped his gaze to those sculpted lips. A single ruby droplet oozed from the corner of the prefect's lips towards his chin, making Zero look undeniably sexy. Acting on instinct, he dipped his head and caught the droplet with his tongue, following its track back up to the corner of that lovely mouth. He lingered for a moment, not savoring the blood- it was only his after all- but cherishing the way Zero's nostrils flared at the close contact, the heat crackling throughout the air between them, and the nearness of those perfectly sculpted lips.

God he _wanted _Zero. He yearned to have every bit of this boy- his love, his body, his blood- in his possession. He wanted to take him at this very moment, to give him mind-numbing pleasure, to revel in his blood and the aftereffects of a completed bond, but he would wait. After all gnawing forlornness and a starving heart was little price to pay to win Zero affection.

Zero finally registered what happened, his inhibitions quite low due to being hopped up on Kaname's heady elixir, and abruptly released the brunette. He scrambled backwards, even though he knew he should be moving forward- towards the door. Holy shit. What the hell just happened? Oh, yeah… Kaname had just kissed him! He'd-- he'd. Shit. Zero's mind reeled, spinning at blurring speed and confusing him further. He didn't need this right now, he had a mission to complete. "Damn you Kaname! I don't need this shit right now," he snarled at the brunette before scurrying as fast as his legs would take him from the room.

Kaname turned and observed the door, not at all surprised at the prefect's outburst. He cursed himself, irritated that he'd allowed his urges to get the better of him. He should have known better than to do something so intimate to the prickly ex-human without his consent. A sigh escaped him. He was ridiculous, pining after this Level D. Any other pureblood would have bound Zero as their thrall months ago and would consider his pursuit of such an inferior ranking vampire foolish. He would admit he had briefly contemplated making Zero his thrall- binding the prefect to himself permanently- but he couldn't do it. The thought of the life in those lovely amethyst orbs dulling and the prefect becoming a living breathing automaton whose sole reason for living was to make him happy was repulsive to him. He would never make Zero into a living doll, a bauble on display for his master's pleasure. Time was nothing, but binding Zero was too big a price to pay.

* * *

The sun had disappeared behind the city's rooftops by the time Zero made it to the specified location. Shadows danced upon the dilapidated building, creating an even more foreboding atmosphere to surround the structure. The building, a two story townhouse was secluded yet not far from the slums where the homeless and prostitutes often roamed the streets all hours of the night. It was the perfect den for Level Es. He focused his senses, already having detected multiple vampire auras extending to prickle his consciousness. He drew Bloody Rose and stealthily made his way to the building.

* * *

Kaname gripped his books to his chest and took in a deep breath. Ever since Zero had left his room, he'd been plagued with pangs of anxiety. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Was Zero alright? He employed his senses to scan the area outside of the Moon Gates for the prefect's distinctive aura. It was nowhere to be found. The presentiments nagging him amplified. Something was wrong.

The gates to the Moon Dormitory boomed as they were gradually opened, revealing the clamoring admirers outside.

He stepped forward and led the way towards the crowd, expression more stoic than usual. His eyes landed on the side where Zero usually stood guard and found the Chairman standing there, his usual liveliness somewhat subdued as he calmed the squealing mass of girls. He turned his attention to Yuki. Her expression was somber and fraught with worry. He smiled at her and she gave a sad smile back, before he proceeded past her. The foreboding emotions that had been merely nagging him sharpened and changed into genuine fear, but no one was the wiser, for he maintained his poise and continued towards class as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

* * *

Bloody Rose glowed as Zero fired two bullets, one to the Level Es heart and one to its head. It burst into black ashes, hazing his sight for an instant, but that was all that was needed. He sensed the other Level E just in time to turn and avoid its fatal blow but not in time to evade injury.

Its sharp, filthy claws raked over his shirt, slicing through his light armor to lacerate the soft flesh of his torso.

Zero grimaced and backpedaled, seeking to put enough space between them so he could regroup. However, the Level E did not grant him such luxury. It came at him full force, viciously swiping at him with its razor-sharp claws. The Level End was fast, but Zero was faster as he avoided its attacks, ignoring the red-hot pain that speared him with each movement. Damn.

He stepped aside just as it lunged at him, fangs fully extended and ready to tear flesh, and pulled the trigger. Again, Bloody Rose answered his command and sent a silver bullet ripping through its temple, killing it on contact.

Zero heard the other End coming when he'd avoided the last one's assault and knew that he couldn't evade it. His wound was deep and he was losing blood. He knew what he had to do. At the last minute, he turned and allowed it to collide with him, driving them both backwards until he was slammed into a wall. Blinding pain spiked through him but he worked through it, focusing all his senses so they didn't scatter into chaos.

The Level End, a half-naked man twice his size, snarled, slamming the hand with Bloody Rose in it against the rickety wall. "Snack," it managed to articulate through a savage snarl.

Zero stared back at the creature whose eyes burned with scarlet and fangs dripped with crystalline droplets of saliva. There was no sentience in its red-glowing eyes, only unadulterated animalistic hunger. This was no man, it was a beast. He sympathized with the creature, knowing that if first Yuki then Kaname had not been so kind to him, he would be in this same predicament, a creature driven to insanity by its vile need. Death was its only salvation.

In a blurring movement, he flicked the knife concealed in his sleeve out, silently thanking his sensei for the suggestion, and plunged the enchanted dagger up to the hilt into its chest cavity, piercing its heart.

It roared and released his hand, stumbling backwards.

Zero raised Bloody Rose and fired, wincing at the pain in his wrist. The bullet plowed into its forehead and out the back of its skull, destroying its brain. It went still and turned into black ash that dropped to the worn floorboards in a heap.

Without taking a breath, Zero bounded forward, going into a somersault that sent him rolling across the floor and out of another Level Es attack zone. He rose smoothly to his feet just as it propelled itself from the wall like a missile and lobbed off two shots- one to the forehead the other between the eyes-, immediately killing it.

It exploded in a cloud of black dust that flew all over Zero.

Zero growled and shook the dust from his hair, feeling somewhat nauseated. He stood stiffly, hissing when his injury protested, and moved his jacket aside to gauge the wound. Three of its claws did the most damage while the pinky and thumb seemed to just leave minor cuts. It was sluggishly bleeding and did not look like it was going to heal before he got back to Cross Academy. He sighed. Not only was he going to have to deal with Yuki and Cross cosseting him, but he was also going to have to contend with smelling like a welcoming snack to every bloodsucker on campus. A glower played across his face, before fading to a snarl of agony when his wound smarted.

He stretched his senses, checking for any Level E he may have missed. A wave of nausea coiled through him. The building reeked of decay, blood (his included), rotting corpses, and death, a repugnant concoction to someone like him. He detected no other vampire auras. It was over. He holstered Bloody Rose and took a breather, allowing the adrenaline rush he'd been experiencing during the Hunt to subside slowly, leaving his senses on edge.

He'd just exited the building and walked into the open when something hot tore first into his shoulder then his thigh, crippling him. Zero jerked forward and tumbled downward, landing on his hands and knees.

* * *

Kaname had been sitting in class when the first wave of distress slammed through their one-sided bond and was outside the academy gates when the second hit. His stomach plummeted to his knees at the intensity of the emotions. It was as if Zero was calling out to him for aid. Calming his pounding heart, he concentrated his 'other' senses on their bond, brushing against his dear prefect's consciousness until his beloved's aura sparked and burned as if he'd shot off a flare. The pureblood bolted towards the city, his superior speed rendering him a mere blur to the humans still traveling the streets.

* * *

Zero was in near unbearable pain, the poison from the hunter's bullets wreaking havoc on his system. He shook terribly, fighting off the steadily creeping panic to apply his scrambled thoughts to a plan of action. His trigger arm had been shot and was useless, his injury was not going to allow him to use his dagger, and he couldn't run. Peachy. He was so bent on attempting to push the white-hot agony to the back of his mind that he didn't even raise his head when a set of worn boots came into view.

"I knew you'd come running sooner or later boy," a familiar voice said.

Zero jerked his head up, eyes narrowing to slits when he saw the same hunter from their nightwalk- except in double vision. Son of a bitch. "You," he snarled hatefully.

He stopped a few feet away, knowing better than to get close to a vampire, even a crippled one. "You Kiryuus always made me so sick, acting all high and mighty just because your Hunter's blood was stronger than most." He chuckled nastily. "I bet your parents would die of shame if they were alive to find out their beloved little boy was what they hated most in the world."

Despite the near unbearable pain tearing through his senses and setting every nerve alight with agony, Zero managed to direct a withering glare to the man looming over him. "What are you going to do… kill me? You'll have to forgive me when I don't beg for my life." He'd felt it a while ago, the gentle brush across his mind, and was feeling it again. What the hell was that?

He chuckled and took a step forward to look down upon the trembling youth. Lascivious thoughts of having Zero in this position- on his knees before him- that cute little mouth stretched wide as he roughly thrust a certain hardened part of his anatomy in and out of its warmth crossed his mind. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Yet. Like I said, you grew up well and I'd like to see how well before I put a bullet between your eyes."

Zero managed to push himself to his knees, body quaking uncontrollably. His vision wobbled and hazed in intervals, his head swam, it was becoming a chore just to hold his head up, and his limbs felt dead. He knew from the malevolent rapacity claiming the man's features what was in store for him and inwardly he shuddered.

The Hunter leaned down, figuring that the charms he'd cast upon those two bullets had rendered the youth as weak as a kitten, and placed a hand upon his head. "I promise though, that before I'm done with you, you will pray for death." He couldn't wait to violate the boy's delicious frame. Images of the milky red mixture of his seed and the youth's blood seeping from that tight sheath rose into his mind. His want was so bad that he could almost hear the youth's agonizing wails as he pounded ruthlessly into his raw and bloodied passage. His manhood responded accordingly to the wanton desire roiling through him, hardening almost painfully. He could hardly wait to get him back… to… his… Shit! What the hell was his problem? He'd been so hard-up on fantasizing about the boy that he hadn't sensed it. He snarled angrily. Was there still time?

Kaname halted and he felt his heart stop beating at the sight before him. Zero was on his knees posture slumped, form unmoving. The faint pulse and very shallow breaths that reached the pureblood's acute ears let him know that his beloved prefect was still alive. He was at the other's side in a blink, placing an arm around his neck. "Zero."

Zero had been drifting out of consciousness when an overpowering aura pulled him back to the waking world. Gentle hands touching him and a soothing voice tenderly saying his name opened his eyes. He looked directly into the worried garnet eyes of the pureblood. Zero gave a wan smile, thinking of how he'd never been happier to see the pureblood in all his life. "Kaname…" he trailed off, forgetting what he wanted to say.

He kissed Zero's forehead and caressed his cheek. They had to get somewhere fast, dusk was coming and he did not want to risk any more problems with Zero in such a fragile state. The ex-human urgently needed to feed. Cross Academy was too far away. A hotel was their only option. "Can you stand?"

_Probably not_, he thought sourly. He nodded.

Kaname rose to his feet. He knew Zero more than likely could not stand, but he also understood his pride.

He put his weight on his uninjured leg and tried to stand, only to collapse when the world gave a stomach-turning lurch. Fucking great. Not only did he have to be rescued by the pureblood, but he couldn't even stand. He cursed under his breath averting his eyes. He should have sensed the Hunter; he should have avoided his attack. But of course, he couldn't even do that r--- Strong arms pulled him to his feet, careful of his wounds and he found himself leaning on the pureblood for support. He wanted to growl at the brunette, but couldn't when a hitch of pain seared through him, causing tears to accumulate at the corners of his eyes. He moaned low in his throat body going into another bout of shivers. What did that bastard do to him?

* * *

Later, Kaname helped Zero into their hotel room, sending a fleeting glance to the numbers 206 embossed into the wood of the door. The room was not as extravagant and lavish to which he was accustomed but was rather… quaint. He didn't have time to fret about the details, all he cared about was the lone double bed positioned in the center of the room. He kicked the door shut, released the wounded hunter, and went to the bed to turn back the covers. He'd barely finished when he had to catch the other to prevent him from collapsing to the carpeted floor.

He guided Zero who was noticeably pale by now to the bed and sat him down, pushing down the sickening worry thudding through his system. "I need to get you out of these clothes."

They'd both gotten peculiar looks from the clerk because of their bloodstained clothes- his being more noticeable because he was dressed in white. Luckily, she wouldn't remember ever seeing them.

Zero nodded, bracing for the pain, and allowed Kaname to relieve him of his blood soaked garments. The painstaking care the older vampire took to make sure he didn't irritate his wound both surprised and touched his heart. He watched as the pureblood stopped, obviously having spotted the gashes adorning his side.

Oh Zero. He looked up at the prefect, who was doing his damnedest not to cry out from every touch. The wound was deep, but that wouldn't have worried him so much if it weren't for the two hunter's bullets pumping silver into his bloodstream. Zero was pale, his amethyst orbs were dull and sickly, and a sheen of sweat had formed on his brow. He needed blood immediately. "You need blood Zero," he stated sternly, letting the prefect know that he would accept no arguments on the matter.

Zero didn't feel like fighting with Kaname so he just slouched his shoulders, whimpering when his injuries raged at the action. He was surprised he hadn't gone into instant bloodlust for the pureblood's essence on sight. Maybe his lust was somewhat abated because of the agony he was currently experiencing. Now, though, he craved that heady elixir that only Kaname possessed.

Kaname straddled Zero, placing both knees on the mattress to keep from sitting in his lap, and quickly undid his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his throat, and bared his neck to the silver-haired prefect.

Zero wasted no time, giving a token lick before biting down roughly. He drank in ravenous draws more concerned with consuming the crimson elixir freely flowing into his waiting mouth than savoring it. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He pushed his fangs further into that pliant skin, deepening the wounds and increasing the blood flow. He closed his eyes, feeling his limbs starting to liven and the pain starting to numb as the pure blood surged through his veins. So good. Kaname's blood was so good. _Let go. Let go, you're drinking too much. Just one more gulp._

Kaname's head began to reel, small black spots dotted his vision, and his heart palpitated wildly, trying to compensate for the loss of blood. Zero was drinking too much, but he couldn't stop him. Zero needed his blood to get better. If blood was all that Zero wanted of him, then he would cling to consciousness until he was sated. Making sure the prefect had enough blood to heal was the least he could do since he wasn't there to protect him. He entwined his fingers in the prefect's hair, restraining the urge to lean on him.

Zero's eyes flew open. Oh god, he drank too much. Kaname had saved his life and how did he repay him? By carelessly consuming his blood without any thought to how it would affect his donor. He chanced a glance up at the pureblood above him. Kaname's eyes were closed, his features a mix of pleasure and desperation. Why wasn't Kaname trying to stop him? Why was he cradling him close instead?

Zero did not want to let go. He didn't want to feel the absence of this luscious blood flooding his mouth. He wanted more. Drawing upon his will, he dislodged his fangs, voraciously licking up the crimson droplets pooling around the pair of puncture marks. He licked at the small red marks until they closed and heaved a content sigh, thankful that he no longer felt like shit (although he still felt quite crappy). "Sorry," he said contritely, enjoying the warm embrace enfolding him.

Kaname shrugged, gently, lovingly running a hand through his silvery locks, and stared down into those eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for Zero." They were in such an intimate position, their hips were so close, Zero was so close. Raw need sank its teeth into Kaname raging through his system and making its way southward. "You needed my blood and I was more than happy to give it."

Zero flopped back on the bed, eyes lidded from both ecstasy and weariness, and yawned tiredly. The agony had finally subsided but in its stead was near overwhelming somnolence. Why was he so sleepy? "But I drank too much." He was so tired, so ready to fall asleep, but he would fight it until he had apologized to Kaname. He didn't want the pureblood to think that he was nothing more than a blood bank.

Kaname swallowed, wetting his suddenly dry throat. He was so happy Zero's eyes were closed because he knew most definitely that his were dark with need. Their currently very personal position- having Zero beneath him- and the prefect's blood still lingering in the air put the pureblood in a bad spot. He _wanted _Zero, but he restrained his urges, opting instead to worry about tucking him in. "It's quite alright, Zero. It's not too big of a price to make sure you're better." Curbing the quivering breath that sought to flee his lips when the prefect smiled genuinely up at him, he leaned downwards and skimmed his fingertips over that angelic face.

Zero cracked open an eye, content to go to sleep now that he'd cleared that up. "I think I'll go to sleep now." He turned over and crawled to the head of the bed when he felt the absence of Kaname's weight, collapsing onto the covers.

Kaname smiled softly and ridded Zero of his shoes, almost smiling when he saw the polka dot socks. "Polka dots?"

Zero frowned- eyes still closed. "Yuki."

He smiled endearingly at his precious prefect, and pulled the covers down. He drew the thick covers over the ex-human, pulling them up to his chin, in essence tucking him in.

Zero frowned again, speech starting to slur as he drifted further into slumber. "Don't tell anyone… about this- my socks I mean," he slurred drowsily.

"Your secret is safe with me," he replied a tinge of amusement in his otherwise stoic voice. He knelt beside the bed, lovingly stroking Zero's velvety tresses. Someone, no, some hunter had the audacity to shoot his beloved. He didn't know who had done this to Zero, but they had better hope that he never discovered their identity. If he ever did find out their identity, they had better pray to the Almighty for mercy because he definitely would have none.

He continued tenderly carding his fingers through the sleeping prefect's hair for a while longer, until finally he figured he should stand and go sit in the chair. He stood and turned to leave, but stopped when a hand grasped his wrist. He faced Zero- whose sleepy lavender orbs were barely open but still focused on him- with an enquiring expression on his face. "Zero?"

"Don't go, stay," he said softly, those lavender orbs trained upon him.

Hadn't Zero just been asleep? The pleading expression in those hypnotic orbs rocked the core of his heart and spread light through his soul. Zero actually wanted him by his side. Months ago, the prefect would never have even tolerated his attempt at saving him, but now not only had he accepted his blood but he desired his presence. It was enough to knock the pureblood for six. He was speechless, only having enough wits about himself to nod reassuringly.

Without a word, he lifted the covers and climbed in alongside the prefect, heart pounding madly in his chest. He snuggled into the covers, laying on his back, and situated himself comfortably on the mattress. His heart stumbled over a few beats when Zero's hold on him abandoned his wrist for his hand. Kaname sighed softly, still a little woozy from his blood loss, and gazed up at the ceiling.

His thoughts ambled from various subjects, meandering their way from his life at present to the vampire next to him. He should have known the sense of foreboding plaguing him meant that Zero was heading into danger. Their bond, though incomplete, was still strong and as a pureblood, he was innately sensitive to his chosen mate. He'd never been so worried in his life when he felt the anguished cry sweeping through their link. It was as if his entire being had frozen in time when he'd seen him on that ground clothes crimson soaked, body unmoving, shoulders slumped. What if he had been too late? What if Zero had bled to death before he even reached him?

The thought of being too late to help the person he loved more than life sickened him, sending a spike of cold up his spine. Though their bond was not complete, Zero's death would devastate him. Madness would not have time to claim his mind, because he would end his life deeming oblivion's embrace finer than eternity without his dearly loved. He turned his head to look at Zero when the silver-haired youth turned to his side, still clenching his hand. Lying next to him with his silvery hair splayed over the pillowand his face beautifully tranquil, Zero was a portrait of loveliness.

Kaname smiled and reached over to lay a hand on the prefect's cheek. _ Zero_. He remembered how contrite the ex-human had been when he realized he'd drank too much. Had he willingly offered his blood to any other vampire they wouldn't have cared if he were unconscious when they finished, but Zero even in his injured state had been concerned about his welfare. His features gentled and he allowed his fingertips to descend, tracing the intricate tattoo inked into his neck, then trailing downward until they stopped at his collarbone. His fangs throbbed insistently, begging to be embedded in that delectable neck. He tore his gaze from that enticing neck, knowing that if he permitted his eyes to linger there too long his hunger would only increase to new heights.

* * *

Hours ticked by and Kaname remained at Zero's side, on his back gazing around the dark room. Zero still held his hand as if even while he slept he was afraid that if he let go Kaname would abandon him. Kaname smiled and lifted the hand interlocked with his and tenderly kissed it, briefly allowing his lips to hover sinfully close to his skin. His gaze dropped to the prefect's sculpted lips, relaxed in sleep and he reached outward with his free hand to brush the beads of sweat from his brow. Zero was reacting better to being injured than he thought.

He'd called Takuma half an hour ago to notify him that they wouldn't be returning home tonight. He knew that he'd left the Night Class in capable hands and that Takuma could handle anything that went awry. A fond smile crossed his mouth when he thought about his childhood friend. Out of all the aristocrats in the Night Class, Takuma was closest to him and was rather skilled at reading his emotions. Takuma was also one of his few sources of comfort and happiness (besides Yuki) while he was forced to reside in the Ichijo manor with that bastard.

Zero's injuries must have started to heal because some time during the night he turned over and laid his head over Kaname's heart, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kaname took in a trembling breath, willing his body not to react as he so badly desired. Feeling Zero this close, touching him like this, was enough to send him reeling in bliss. That elation however was coupled with another emotion: unease. The alluring odor of Zero's blood assaulting his nostrils, the heavenly feel of the prefect nestled on him, and the rhythmic sound of his relaxed breathing stirred the pureblood's hunger.

Hunger attacked Kaname, tackling his shield in the effort to break his control. Kaname winced and desperately directed his gaze to the ceiling, giving it his damnedest not to look down, but it was futile. His eyes, both beaming scarlet with desire, trailed past the platinum locks tickling his chin to the serene face of the ex-human. His gaze though it lovingly admired that beautiful face continued to travel until it stopped at his neck.

Kaname inhaled sharply, battling the urge to sink his aroused fangs into that delicate skin. Damn. He tore his eyes from that danger spot but they returned of their own volition, ogling the sleeping prefect's neck. God he wanted, no he _needed _Zero's blood, but he dared not take it. _Just one bite, he won't even know that you'd have taken it_, a dark voice purred in his mind. He couldn't, wouldn't take Zero's blood, not while he slept totally oblivious to his actions. It was wrong and he had vowed never to drink Zero's blood unless offered willingly. But he was so starved for Zero's crimson essence that it was a constant battle to keep those urges (that and making love to him throughout the night) at the back of his mind when near the smaller vampire. Now that the only thing keeping them separate was the fabric of his shirt… Lord help him.

He heaved a sigh, amusedly thinking of how hopeless he was, and kissed the crown of that silver head. "Zero," he breathed the boy's name. Zero had no idea how he tortured him.

* * *

Darkness faded from the room as dawn approached, bringing with it the light of a new day.

Zero awakened to strong arms engulfing him, a magnificent odor titillating his nostrils, and a strong steady heart beating in his ear. His eyes shot open and he looked down, realizing that his head was pillowed against Kaname's chest. Shiiiit! What the hell had he done? Wait. Was he holding Kaname's hand? Oh god. He hadn't just asked Kaname to stay; he'd held his hand all night and cuddled with him like a child with their favorite teddy bear. Oh god. Oh shit.

Kaname smirked when he felt Zero awaken. "Good morning," he said pleasantly, smiling softly at the prefect. "How are you feeling?"

Zero uncurled his hand from the brunette's and retreated to the other side of the bed-, which wasn't very far. "Uhm o-okay, still a little stiff," he replied sheepishly, trying not to look at the pureblood stretched languidly beneath the covers. Why did Kaname have to look so damned attractive in the morning- er night? And what was with that naughty glint in his eye? Did he know something he didn't?

Kaname did indeed know something Zero didn't know. He hadn't bitten the hunter while he slept, but that didn't mean he had not allowed his hand to have a playful romp over the other's body. Of course, he wouldn't tell Zero, for the prefect would surely overreact and label him a pervert. So instead, he turned onto his side, bending his elbow to rest his head upon a fist, and regarded the teenager sitting upright in the bed with a mischievous countenance. "I didn't take you as the type to enjoy cuddling," he stated offhandedly, looking forward to the blush that would-- ah there it was.

Zero cursed when he felt his cheeks burn with shame. Kaname was enjoying this. He glowered at the pureblood and folded his arms. "I was cold," he answered tersely, adamantly refusing to look at the handsome vampire next to him.

Kaname merely smiled. "Really?" He feigned surprise. "But I did not feel you shiver."

Zero didn't want to deal with this so he turned his back to the pureblood and nestled beneath the sheets. If Kaname wanted to be an ass then he would just ignore him. However, ignoring Kaname was one thing, but disregarding that intense gaze was quite a horse of different color.

Kaname smiled, resisting the urge to molest the prefect again, and got out of bed. He strode across the soft carpet to the bathroom, which was tiny by his standards, and shut the door behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, he shoved his hand in his pocket to retrieve the container of blood tablets residing within it. With no preamble, he popped the top and poured half its contents into his hand, threw them in his mouth, and swallowed them in one gulp. He frowned at the taste but gave a relieved sigh when his incessant hunger diminished. He turned on the tap and waited for the water to warm before splashing it in his face.

Zero growled, berating himself. He hated to admit it, but the bed felt empty without Kaname and- god help him- he wanted him back. What was the matter with him? Kaname was being a jerk, he shouldn't want him back in the bed with him; it was strange and wrong on so many levels. Yet, he found himself turning over and sniffing the spot where the other male had lain. Mmm. Kaname always smelled so delicious. Ever since he'd stopped hating the pureblood so much, he'd discovered that he was increasingly fond of his scent. He didn't' know if being keen on his blood partner's natural odor was inherent to vampire biology, and frankly, he didn't care to contemplate it at the moment. All he knew was that he enjoyed the other's distinctive odor and could probably pick him out of crowd of vampires.

The sound of soft footsteps prompted him to return to his former position. Kaname could never know that he secretly enjoyed his scent. If Kaname found out that blood wasn't the only thing of his he enjoyed, then it would become real and he would have to face the truth. Kaname was a pureblood and he was an ex-human bound to him by blood, their relationship was nothing more than a master and his slave. That was why Kaname was here to make sure that his slave stayed in good shape to do his bidding. His shoulders sagged at this thought and he buried his head under the covers.

The door opened and Kaname stepped out, feeling a heap better since he'd downed half a bottle of blood tablets. He regarded the lump in the bed, noticing the change in his aura immediately. "I'm going to take a shower."

Zero popped his head from beneath the covers and gave the pureblood an enquiring look. They didn't have any clean clothes and he knew that the tidy brunette would sooner don his birthday suit than wear dirty clothing. An image of a naked Kaname coming out of the shower with beads of water dripping from his wet hair and trickling down his pale skin materialized in his head. "But we have no clothes," he said, figuring he should occupy his naked-Kaname obsessed brain by talking.

"Actually we do." He gestured to a pile of neatly folded clothes in the leather armchair near the window. "I know the owner of a boutique not far from here and had her deliver fresh clothes here." He crossed to the chair and began sifting through the garments. "I hope you don't mind, but I guessed at your size."

Zero didn't speak. How was he going to repay Kaname? Not only had the pureblood rescued him from death and certain tortuous violation, but now he'd paid for the hotel room _and _purchased clothes for him. He was in the brunette's debt and he didn't know how to reimburse him.

"After I finish showering you can go in and we'll leave." He said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Leave, they were going to leave. He sighed. He didn't want to leave, because when they went back to Cross Academy he would be painfully reminded of the difference between their social statuses. A glower clung to his face and he called down a curse upon his own head, for his current thoughts. He knew it was stupid and dreadfully wrong but for now, he wanted to pretend that this illusion was real. He lay in the bed, listening to the shower going and attempting to push the words the hunter had said out of his mind. _I bet your parents would die of shame if they were alive to find out their beloved little boy was what they hated most in the world. _He closed his eyes, allowing those words to run rampant through his mind. He was a vampire. If his parents were alive, they would disown him. Before he could fall too far down the hole of self-hatred, the bathroom door opened, bringing with it the scent of soap and Kaname.

Kaname finger-combed his hair until it was presentable and strode to the bed's edge. He inclined his head when the prefect remained buried beneath the covers. Was something wrong? Was Zero starting to feel sick again? "Zero?"

Zero grit his teeth. He didn't want to get out of bed; he wanted to stay for a little while longer. Nevertheless, he couldn't just up and say 'I want to stay here so we can spoon a little longer'. His face reddened at the thought, making him happy that it wasn't visible.

"Are you alright?" Was there some sort of aftereffect to the Hunter's weapon? He was about to worry himself into a near fit when Zero pushed back the covers and sat up, his naked torso flawless once again. Ravenous sorrel eyes glued themselves to the other's exposed torso, admirng the corded muscles etched into that flat belly. It had to be a sin for an ex-human to be so beautiful.

"Yeah," he said slowly, sifting out the reluctance in his voice. Tentatively he put his feet on the floor, standing when pain did not impale him at the slightest amount of movement and pressure. "I'm fine." He was definitely not fine. Self-worth was a problem he'd been contending with since he was bitten- and he knew he was worthless- but this new feeling of wanting to be next to the pureblood was completely different. May he be damned, but he wanted to be enwrapped in those arms again, sleeping without worry. He cast a sad fleeting glance to the beautiful brunette on his way to the chair to gather up an outfit for the day and, after finding something suitable to his tastes, walked towards the bathroom.

Kaname lifted a delicate eyebrow at the reluctant expression he'd glimpsed on the prefect's face before it disappeared. Did Zero not want to leave? He stared at the bed for a few seconds and walked around to his side, pulling the sheet to so he could lay atop them before he climbed in. He closed his eyes, delighting in the other's delectable scent still lingering in the sheets.

Zero turned when he heard the rustle of covers. Kaname was getting back into bed? Why? "You're getting back into bed?"

Kaname yawned and gave a languid stretch. "I didn't sleep at all last night and since we don't have to check out until noon, I've decided to take a nap." He regarded the prefect with searching eyes, discerning the tiny change in his expression. "Do you want to join me?" He asked seductively, an enticing smile on his face.

Zero glowered at the pureblood and slammed the bathroom door. Once he was alone he shivered and let the blush run rampant across his cheeks. Why did Kaname have to say that? Why was he feeling like this? This was what he wanted. Yes, he wanted to join Kaname, but he refused to climb into bed with him awake. He wasn't afraid of Kaname or anything; he just didn't want the pureblood to get the wrong idea. What was his problem? He was no longer suffering from the poison from the Hunter's bullets, yet he wanted to cuddle with Kaname. How could the pureblood _not _get the wrong idea?

He deposited his clothes on the counter and walked to the tub, turning the knob for the shower. He tested the water spewing from the showerhead with a hand and stepped in once it was to his liking. A sigh escaped him when the hot water pelted his skin, soothing his muscles and washing away the dried blood. He knew going to hop back into bed with the pureblood was asking for trouble, but he couldn't resist the urge. He wanted if but for a little while to feel warm and safe.

* * *

Half an hour later, Zero stepped out of the bathroom, disposition somewhat better because of his fresh feeling. He sat his ruined clothing next to Kaname's- on top of the far side table- and regarded the form lying beneath the comforter. He listened closely, discerning after a moment or so that the pureblood was sleeping. He fidgeted nervously and crept to the bed, knowing how insanely keen the brunette's senses were. Carefully he lifted the covers and slowly slid onto the mattress. When the other didn't react, he let out a tiny breath of relief and snuggled into the covers.

Kaname's brow furrowed.

_A dark room. Handcuffs of Hunter origin binding him to the wall. A whip turning his exposed back to ribbons. "You are not fit to be a pureblood." Silence. Cold, hard hands reaching down to grasp his hips..._

Zero sat up and turned over when he heard the pureblood moan. The stricken expression on the pureblood's sleeping face instantly piqued his concern. Was Kaname having a nightmare? His features softened and he reached out, gently stroking the other vampire's hair. "Kaname. Kaname wake up," he called softly.

A soft, familiar voice and gentle touch translated into Kaname's unconscious self. The cold hands ceased their groping, the handcuffs disappeared, and the pain halted. The room shifted and scrambled, melting until it transformed into another location.

_He was a boy again, standing in the field of flowers behind his home. It was nighttime, the moon was full, and he was not alone. Strong arms reached down and lifted him off the ground. He looked up into the adoring eyes of his father, Haruka Kuran. Small hands touched his father's face and he gave a cry of surprise when another set of arms wrapped around him. His mother's tinkering laughter rang in his ears as she nuzzled his hair. He smiled happily, heart content, as his parents simultaneously embraced his small frame._

Kaname's eyes opened and fell upon the back of Zero's head. He smiled softly. No one had ever chased away his nightmares after his parents' death, until tonight. Zero was his safe haven. He laid there and simply watched the beautiful boy alongside him. He allowed his eyes to drift to the baby fine hair extending to the nape of his beloved's neck and the tranquil rise and fall of his shoulders as he slept. An overpowering need to have the prefect in his arms again filled him. He shouldn't do it. But Zero _was _sleeping. Cautiously, he burrowed close to his beloved, spooning him from the back, and draped an arm around his slender waist. With a content sigh, he closed his eyes and floated into a peaceful slumber.

Zero who had awakened when the brunette drew him into his arms clenched his jaw and glowered. He wanted to push the pureblood away and yell at him for daring to get so close, but he didn't. He didn't want Kaname to let him go, not now, not when he just wanted to live this little fantasy for a while longer.

* * *

Kaname slid into the back of the luxury vehicle, grateful for tinted windows, and relaxed into the dark leather seats. He smiled faintly at the silver-haired vampire that climbed in next to him, shutting the door once he was settled. "We should sleep together again some time," he stated silkily, leaning over to brush a hand across the smaller vampire's exposed neck.

A shiver that he couldn't deny snaked through him and he blushed. Why did Kaname have to make it sound as if they'd done _it_?"Don't say it like that," he scolded the irrepressible male, buckling his safety belt just as the car accelerated.

Kaname smiled at the other's bashfulness. "Like what?" He drew nearer to his dear prefect, enjoying the way his nostrils flared and his heartbeat quickened.

"Like we slept together."

Kaname's eyes sparkled naughtily. "But we did." The twitch the prefect gave and the subsequent blush was too adorable for words. Really, he couldn't wait for Zero to be his.

Zero sent a withering glare to the currently light-hearted brunette. Kaname was truly insufferable. "We did, but you make it seem as if we…" He swallowed hard, fidgeting shyly. "_You know." _He whispered the last couple of words, casting a wary glance to the chauffeur.

Kaname chuckled. After a few moments of riding in silence, he decided to speak. "I thought Hunters were not supposed to fall asleep in a vampire's presence."

Zero's shoulders tensed. Kaname was right. A hunter was not supposed to fall asleep in the presence of a vampire, especially a pureblood. He however had slept quite well in the presence of a pureblood. "I know." He cut his eyes to the pureblood, whose expression was quickly changing into one of regret. "I guess you're not as scary as you think," he kidded.

Kaname's eyes sparkled softly and he leaned over, sniffing Zero's neck. He wondered how the platinum haired angel would smell after using lavender bath salt. Probably good enough to devour whole. "I suppose not." He turned Zero's head to face him, cupping his chin with a hand. "But perhaps that is only because you have nothing to fear from me." He whispered sensually his breath tickling across Zero's lips.

This was so wrong. He wanted to melt on the spot, but he couldn't. This was Kaname for cry out freaking loud. He couldn't turn into a blushing idiot for this arrogant, manipulative, gentle, kind, gorgeous…. Why couldn't he melt for the pureblood again? He stared into those breathtaking eyes feeling himself floating into that ever-intense gaze. Damn. This was getting bad. "You were having a nightmare." He nearly winced when he saw the warmth disappear and the other male don his veil.

"Yes," he stated indifferently, demeanor nearly doing a complete one-eighty.

"Do you have them a lot?" He asked, his caretaker nature instantly wanting to help fix whatever was causing the pureblood pain. It was difficult for him to believe that the rich and powerful Kanme Kuran had his own personal problems, but that didn't mean he liked the fact. He didn't like the idea that some even terrible enough to give him nightmares had happened to the pureblood. A person like Kaname should not have to suffer. Ever.

Kaname closed himself off, not wanting Zero to know why he had that nightmare. He didn't want Zero to know how soiled and weak he truly was, for he would surely spurn him. His garnet orbs shifted and he directed his attention to the window behind Zero. The last thing he wanted to do was draw away from Zero, but he couldn't bear for him to see him as anyone other than the powerful, self-confident, poised person into which he'd shaped himself. He scooted away and began staring out of the window.

Zero grit his teeth. Damn. _Way to stick your foot in your mouth Kiryuu._ He should have known better than to bring it up. Kaname had a lot of pride; he probably didn't want anyone to know about his problem much less bring it back up. He sat there, trying to think of something to say to ease the tension currently permeating the air. Therefore, he did the only thing he could think of: he grasped Kaname's hand.

Kaname regarded Zero with slightly surprised eyes. He smiled at the beautiful hunter. Damn he loved this boy.

Zero stared meaningfully into those sorrel eyes, pink tingeing the apples of his cheeks, feeling the tension choking the air dissipate. He looked away, keeping his hold on the other's hand. Thoughts of the hunter's cruel words echoed throughout his mind filling him with woe. He didn't want to think about how humiliated his parents would feel-if they were alive- about the only half of their twins that could be used as a Hunter being turned into their mortal enemy. It would bring dishonor on their entire clan. He was a stigma on the Kiryuu line. What made the Hunter hate his family so much? His skin crawled when he thought about what the Hunter wanted to do to him, but that feeling- along with his bout of self-loathing- disappeared when a thumb began rubbing his hand in soothing circles.

He cast a quick glance to the pureblood and laid his head on the car door, his gaze lingering on the urban scenery outside of the tinted window. He could descend into a slump of self-loathing but, for once, he didn't feel like it. It had been a while since he'd felt so secure around anyone to snuggle up with them since Ichiru and he had Kaname to thank for that. He didn't know why he felt so secure around the pureblood or why he'd wanted to be near the other male so badly that he'd actually allowed him to spoon him. He scoffed to himself. Maybe it was because he'd been wounded and the subsequent feeling of vulnerability had left him desirous for a semblance of security. He chanced a glance to the brunette-who was staring out of the window- and at the hand interlocked with his. Maybe not. Something had changed between them and Zero wasn't entirely sure if that was a bad thing.

* * *

They disembarked when the car stopped, saying nothing even after it had smoothly glided away. Cross Academy was deserted, all its students attending their last period class.

Zero shoved his hands in his pockets and jingled the change-bus fare- in his pocket. Almost timidly, he raised his lavender gaze to the brunette standing not two meters away. He hadn't thanked the beautiful pureblood for his kindness. "Thanks for the help," he managed, resenting the fact that he'd needed to be rescued, but unable to fault the pureblood for extending his aid.

Kaname noticed the shift in Zero's aura. It had been nearly unguarded in the car, but now that they were back on campus grounds, it was bordering on distant. He took a step forward, seeking to diminish the space between them, but stopped when the prefect mirrored his actions the opposite way. Damn. "You're welcome Zero, but I would gladly do it again," he replied with no uncertain surety.

Zero's brow lifted and an indecipherable expression passed over his face before he nodded, gave an almost reluctant good-bye, and walked towards the Chairman's office. It had been agreed that he would notify the Chairman of his return and report to class as soon as possible. Not even braving the imminent mollycoddling Cross would bestow upon him- and being called Zero-rin until he wanted to shave off his ears- could completely sour his tolerable mood. He turned and regarded the pureblood who was strolling away as well. "Kaname."

Kaname turned at the sound of Zero's voice, giving him his full attention.

Shit. Why did he just call him and what did he want to say? He wanted to slap himself. It was afternoon and the sun was pelting down on Kaname's sensitive skin. He couldn't just stand here like a moron trying to articulate something out of thin air. "Sleep well." The appreciative smile that cracked that handsome face melted a fraction of Zero's heart.

Kaname nodded, appreciating Zero's concern despite being forced to remember his weakness. "Try not to kill Cross-san."

Zero's eyes sparkled and he turned away, blushing from the effects of that intense gaze. He swallowed hard and continued his stroll towards the Chairman's office, relishing the airy feeling pulsing through his system.

Kaname watched Zero stride away briefly before turned to stride briskly towards the Moon Dormitory. He tenderly brushed Zero through their incomplete bond, a thrill flittering through his system and to his heart when he felt the faint answer from his beloved prefect. Zero, even though he was a vampire now, still had hunter's blood flowing through his veins. No hunter master or apprentice would ever fall asleep in the presence of a vampire, let alone a pureblood. Zero however had slept soundly in his arms, twice. It did not serve as a testament of how weak and vulnerable he had been because of his injuries, but to something deeper. Zero trusted him, and that would have never happened if they hadn't been alone in that hotel room 206. He allowed his joy to ripple throughout his body, bubbling through his heart and resonating through his soul. Even though they were going their separate ways and would not get to be alone for a while, Kaname was none the worse for wear because trust was one of the first steps towards love.

* * *

**Squeee! I finished the 3rd**** chapter! *Claps enthusiastically at the quick update*. Thank you so much for all your review I was only expecting like two or three but Wow you guys*humbly bows*. Oh and yes I have read and am reading Yen Girl's (who is a stellar writer by the way) fab-u-lous fic **_**TOHOM**_** and was inspired partly by it ("**_**The Sound of Music"**_** inspired the concept of this fic). However, the similarities stop in the next chapter. Aww I didn't know anyone would like Hunter, good thing I had him slotted for this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and my apologies if it's no good. I don't know if I'll be able to update as soon next week because well I've got school *sobs and hugs Zero and Kaname plush dolls promising to update about their counterparts soon*. Anyway, things start to really progress along in the next few chapters, but look for the inevitable wrench. Again thank you for all of your reviews I am so happy you like the story. Oh and don't forget to R & R because my Muse needs her wheaties.**

**Later Taters :P**


	4. Accidental Meetings & Socalled Rivals

**Squeee! Another chapter. Yay!!! Eyes turn into pink hearts and clasps hands together with happy face. **

**Vampire Knight is not mine. It is the property of Matsuri Hino. Waaaaahhhh! Life is so unfair.**

**Summary: Unwanted tension. Another admirer? A hurtful scene. A walk in the park. A present given in the backseat of the car. The sweetest of caresses in the garden.

* * *

**

**Accidental Meetings and So-Called Rivals  
**

Kaname walked into his spacious bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and let his eyes fall upon the impeccably made bed. A faint smile claimed his features when his mind recalled the memory of lying next to Zero in that hotel room. He glided to his desk, placing his textbooks atop it, and heaved a sigh when he cast a glance to his empty bed.

It had been three weeks since that night and he sorely missed Zero. Sure, the fleeting glances they shared at the class exchange were all well and good, but they were nothing like touching the prefect. He sighed and strode to his walk-in closet, removing his tailored uniform jacket and placing it on a clothes hanger. His thoughts ambled, wandering to the serene face of the hunter as he slept. It was the first time he had seen the boy look so unguarded and it dissolved his heart every time he thought about it.

Hours later, he was sitting at his desk polishing off his homework for the day when someone-Takuma- knocked on the door. "Enter," he replied.

Takuma entered the room, grinning jovially when he spotted his friend, and shut the door. "Good evening Kaname." He was no longer attired in his school uniform but in a rather well put together casual outfit.

"Good evening Takuma. Is something wrong?" He asked, putting down his ink pen to regard the blonde.

Takuma strolled to Kaname and placed a rather important looking envelope on his desk. "It finally came." He inclined his head when the pureblood did not stand, but instead resumed tweaking his essay. "Umm…"

Kaname smiled faintly to himself. "Cross-san is still sleeping right now." That was a lie-mostly. Cross was sleeping, but that wasn't the real reason he hadn't left yet. Day Class started around eight and Kaname knew for a fact that Zero started towards the cafeteria for breakfast at exactly seven-twenty-five. He glanced up at the clock. He'd give himself twenty minutes.

Takuma nodded, a knowing glint in his emerald eyes, and beamed at the brunette. "Well, I'm off then, Shiki and I are studying for our Physics exam together." He smiled again and exited the room.

Kaname shook his head. Unless there was a third person with them, Takuma and Shiki were not going to get much studying accomplished. He abandoned his schoolwork twenty minutes later and was soon on his way to the Chairman's office.

* * *

Zero ran a brush through his hair rather haphazardly, and exited his room falling in company with the other teenage boys filing into the hallway. He looked down at his watch, seven-twenty-four. Kaname was probably just turning into bed right now. The image of the pureblood's stricken features as he was dragged into the depths of a nightmare rose into his mind. A semblance of worry passed through the silver-haired youth, and he found himself hoping that the pureblood didn't have another nightmare.

He exited the boys' dormitory, following behind several other teenaged males, and squinted at the already brightly shining sun. He descended the steps, brushing past a duo of boys roughhousing, and continued towards the cafeteria.

Kaname spotted the apple of his eye up ahead, but he was not alone. His stride faltered and the tiny muscles around his eyes contracted. Who was that? Conversing rather animatedly with Zero as he strode next to him was a thin young man. He ignored the girls-_and_ boys- gaping at him like lovesick fools and unmasked his aura, making his presence known to the Hunter.

Zero instantly felt the overpowering aura storming through his senses just before a rich melodic voice said: "Good morning Zero-san."

Both turned on cue and stared at the owner of the voice. Zero's voice remained stoic whereas the other teenager's face mirrored his surprise. "Kuran-san," he stated stolidly.

Kaname eyed the young man standing next to Zero critically. The teen was considerably shorter than Zero, about ten pounds lighter with spiky jet black hair, baby blue eyes, and several piercings in his ears. All in all, he was- and Kaname was loathe to admit it- attractive. "Who is your friend?"

Zero felt the drop in Kaname's aura. It almost felt the same way it had on the nightwalk when he was 'protecting' him from the Hunter, except there was a different edge to it. "Kuran-san, this is Masaharu-san." He introduced them, discerning the barely detectable storm crackling thorough those garnet eyes. What was wrong with Kaname?

The teenager smiled politely at Kaname and bowed to the brunette. "It is nice to meet you senpai."

Kaname gave a cordial dip of his head, but disregarded the youth altogether after that. "I need to speak with the Chairman, perhaps you could escort me?" His initial intention was merely to see Zero and perhaps exchange a few words, but now, he just wanted him away from that human.

Zero raised an eyebrow. What the hell? If Kaname was on his way to the Chairman's office then why the heck did he come this way? He didn't want to miss breakfast, but he also didn't want the pureblood to get mobbed by fanatical admirers. As he contemplated on his decision he caught the territorial gaze Kaname was all but hurling at Masaharu. What was Kaname's problem? Why was he here and why was he was staring at Masaharu like he was a newfound adversary? "Sure."

Masaharu took that as his cue to leave. He clapped Zero on the shoulder fondly. "Hey, don't worry about missing breakfast, I'll make sure to save you some bread and miso soup," he reassured the vampire, beaming at him amiably.

Kaname restrained a growl at the familiar- too familiar- tone the boy used with Zero. He controlled the urge to bare his fangs at the boy, especially when Masaharu's hand remained on Zero's shoulder as if it were glued there. He restrained his aura, trying to keep from causing some random object to explode. Zero was his. This- this human boy had no right to touch him so freely. He had no right to employ such camaraderie with Zero as if they were actually… friends. Purebloods were notoriously known for accepting no rivals for the affections of their chosen mate and Kaname was no exception. Kaname wanted to yank Zero to him and kiss him senseless just to let the pest know that he was barking up the wrong tree.

Zero nodded, wary of the clearly unhappy pureblood aura raging through their bond. What had him so damned worked up? If he didn't know any better he'd say the pureblood's behavior bordered on that of… jealousy?

Masaharu's dropped his hand, sent Zero a cheeky smile, and started to walk away. Before he could get too far, though, he turned. "We're still hanging out Saturday right?"

What! Zero was hanging out with this- this twit? Unintentionally his aura oozed forth causing a patch of nearby flowers to shrivel to nothing.

"Yeah."

Masaharu bid them both a fond farewell, grinned boyishly, and ran off towards the cafeteria.

Zero regarded the fuming pureblood. "You might want to tone your aura down before somebody's head explodes," he stated carelessly, turning to walk towards Cross's office. Did Kaname always have to be such a diva?

Kaname didn't show it, but Zero's words stung him. Was Zero courting Masaharu? Was that why he had been avoiding him for three weeks? Because someone else had captured his heart? He clenched the envelope in his hand but maintained his forward gaze, ignoring the sensation of his heart being impaled. No, he couldn't. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. Perhaps... "You and Masaharu seem to be quite… familiar," he stated coolly, successful in filtering the envy from his tone.

Zero shrugged, stilling the hand that sought to grasp the pureblood's. "He's relatively new here and we're chemistry partners," he replied casually, casting a glance to the pureblood when he answered. Why did he just add that last bit? Kaname didn't need to know they were chemistry partners.

Oh. Chagrin crossed through the pureblood. He usually wasn't so quick to prejudge a situation, but when it came to Zero he seemed to lose all rationality. "I see." His gaze wafted to the prefect walking alongside him and he smiled softly, slightly surprised when it was reciprocated. They walked in relative silence now that the entire student body had filed into the cafeteria for breakfast. Kaname liked it this way. He liked the quiet, especially when he was near Zero, because it made him feel like he could stroke the other's soul. He glanced down at the hand swinging so closely to his and 'unintentionally' brushed his fingers across his knuckles.

Goose pimples bloomed over Zero's skin and he swallowed hard, wetting his suddenly dry throat. He hadn't felt this man's touch in three weeks and yet it still lost none of its potency. This was absurd. A single brush of Kaname's fingers shouldn't make his insides feel like they were liquefying. It was unnatural, but he couldn't help yearning for more.

They walked into the main building, descended the staircase, and strode down the adequately lit hallway until soon they were standing outside of the Chairman's office. "Everyone will be changing classes soon, so if you want I could escort you back."

The corner of Kaname's mouth nearly quirked into a smile. He didn't need to be escorted back to his room because he could always use his vampire speed to get back. But, if it meant spending a little while longer with Zero, then he would gladly accept.

Sorrel orbs speared into his, impaling him to the spot. Those hypnotic eyes ensnared him, drawing him in until he found himself drowning in two pools of garnet. Kaname's eyes were so… beautiful and he knew that if he didn't look away he'd get lost in them. He was so mesmerized by those russet globes that he did not register Kaname's touch until the brunette's thumb brushed across his cheekbone. Oh god. What was he doing? Standing in the hallway outside of the Chairman's office gazing into Kaname's breathtaking eyes like some sort of bashful schoolgirl was playing with fire. He jerked away from the pureblood and backed into the wall, instantly regretting the abruptness of his movement when he saw the flicker of anguish in those russet orbs.

Kaname's hand lingered in the air briefly before he dropped it, and darted his gaze to the left. Damn. It had been three weeks, he just wanted to… to…. Perhaps the intimacy they shared in the hotel room was a rare occurrence that would not happen again. Perhaps… He didn't want finish that thought, because it would only serve to burden his heart.

Zero didn't like it when Kaname's eyes got that doleful look, and he enjoyed it even less when it was there because of him. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want the pureblood to be unhappy, but he also didn't want anyone to know. _Know about what Zero? There's nothing between you two. _The voice was right. There was nothing between them. The tender caresses, gentle glances, and sadness flittering through those eyes when he rejected the smallest touch were just Kaname being a weird vampire. It wasn't anything more, right? He darted his eyes away from the pureblood standing before him. "Kaname I--"

Cross poked his head out of his office. "I thought I heard voices out here." He stepped into the hall, smiling merrily at them both. "Did I interrupt anything?" He asked, a sly glint in his eyes.

Zero glared angrily at the jovial, bespectacled man. "No, I was just escorting Kuran-san here because he needs to speak with you," he answered, concealing his rampaging emotions behind a mask of stone.

Kaname, taking Zero's lead, donned his seemingly impenetrable veil and held up the envelope in his hand. "We need to discuss the contents of this letter," he stated coolly, the slight tinge of warmth in his voice directed at the Chairman.

Cross smiled sweetly at the pureblood. "Then come in." His eyes brightened when a thought came to him. "Oooh, I could brew some tea and warm up my muffins!" He disappeared in his office, eager to have some tea and muffins with his favorite pureblood.

Kaname shot a single glance towards the prefect before following the effervescent ex-hunter into his office.

A twinge of pain cut through him at that glance. He sighed. Why had he done that? It wasn't as if he didn't like it when Kaname touched him, it was just… He didn't want anyone to see them. If people knew that he enjoyed the pureblood's caresses, tender glances, and yearned to be near him it would spell disaster. He was torn in half. On the one hand his heart was telling him that it was okay to desire the pureblood's attentions, but his mind told him that such feelings were foolish. He heaved another deep exhalation. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

Half an hour later found Zero sitting on the bottom step of the staircase waiting patiently for Kaname to conclude his visit with the Chairman. His thoughts continued to revisit the way the pureblood's hand lingered in the air momentarily when he'd jerked away, fingers curling as if the action caused him pain. Why was Kaname acting this way? He wasn't used to seeing the pureblood exhibit such tender emotions, and it unnerved him. He looked up when the door opened and Kaname exited, face expressionless as usual.

Cross bounded out behind him with a merry countenance. He strode towards Zero, holding a blue envelope in his hand. "I almost forgot, this came for you three days ago." He proffered the envelope to Zero.

Zero glowered irritably at his guardian and took the monogrammed envelope from his outstretched hand. "And you're just now giving it to me!" That's right if he acted as if nothing was wrong, if he yelled at Cross, then everything would feel okay.

Cross pouted at the teen. "I am Chairman of this lovely school Zero-kun it takes a lot out of Cross-kun." He leaned on the prefect and looked up at him with big doe eyes. "You must forgive Cross-kun when he forgets, because he doesn't mean to."

Zero shoved his guardian away grumbling something about 'sexual harassment' and placed the envelope in his inner coat pocket. It constantly amazed him how smoothly Cross Academy ran with the Chairman's 'eccentric' antics. It was a miracle that the academy wasn't in shambles.

Cross smiled widely, showing pearly white teeth, and nodded towards the pureblood standing at the end of the hall. "Hurry and escort Kaname-kun back to the Moon Dormitory so you won't miss your first class."

Zero rolled his eyes and strode to the pureblood. They walked the entire way to the Moon Dormitory in a heavy silence. Neither broke the deafening quiet between because one didn't know what to say while the other nursed the sting of rejection. Kaname gave a bow of his head to Zero once they were at the gates preceding the Moon Dormitory.

"Thank you Zero," he said quietly. He turned, avoiding those amethyst eyes and strode through the gates with his heart weighing heavy in his chest.

Zero didn't respond. He just stared after pureblood, wanting to say something, but not knowing what would ease the sudden tension between them. Damn. Kaname was acting like his original self. That was good right? He wanted Kaname to start acting normal again, didn't he? So why did the cold tone of that melodic voice make his chest tighten? He turned, cast a glance over his shoulder, and began his stroll to his first class.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the land, sending its shadows to dance across the tops and alleys of Cross Academy's buildings. The moon was in its half quarter, shining down upon the land and dispatching its gentle beams to frolic among the shadows.

Kaname sat at his desk at the top of the class, face a picture of listlessness. He swept his eyes around the room, fleetingly glancing at the focused expressions of his classmates, and looked down at the paper sitting on his desk. Yakumi-sensei decided that today was the opportune time to spring a quiz on them, thus the quiet in the room. Unlike his classmates, his mind wasn't focused on calculus. Instead, his thoughts were of the silver-haired prefect that captured his heart.

Zero had flinched away from his touch as if he were some sort of stranger. But why? He thought that they'd made a substantial leap forward that night at the hotel. Perhaps he'd gotten his hopes up too soon. Perhaps he'd mistaken Zero's trust for something more than what it truly was: trust. His mind conjured the image of Masaharu and the way he spoke and interacted with Zero. He treated Zero with ease, as if they were old friends. He frowned and heaved a hopeless sigh. Zero had been human once. Perhaps he wanted a lover closer to what he'd known in his childhood years. Maybe he desired a lover who didn't remind him of that horrific night.

Kaname dropped his head. _Oh Zero_. It had never crossed his mind that the reason Zero might not want to become his was because he had given his heart to another. The very thought of Zero holding, making love to, gazing adoringly at someone else was enough to shatter his heart down to its very core and scatter its shards into the darkness. Perhaps Zero wanted a lover that didn't crave his blood just as much as they desired his body.

He ran a hand through his dark locks, attempting to ignore the malicious voice echoing disparagements at him from the shadowy corners of his mind. Humiliating images from his childhood accosted him, but he reined in his emotions, dispelling those images back to the rim of his consciousness where they were harmless to his waking thoughts. He looked down at the paper before him and picked up his pencil, deciding that if there was anything to stop him from agonizing it was an Advanced Calculus quiz.

* * *

Zero strode down the near deserted sidewalk beside Masaharu. The raven-haired young man sauntering alongside him was still chattering about the four 'o' clock matinee they'd finished not thirty minutes ago. He had no idea why he'd agreed to hang out with the younger male. He could only chalk it up to a need to still feel like he was connected to his former race. The boys of the Day Class admired his strength, intelligence, and said that he was 'cool' but when it boiled down to it, they didn't try to get to know him. Because deep down, he knew they sensed he was different. Masaharu- though a little irritating at times- gave him back those feelings of belonging.

The feeling of belonging was overwhelmed by something else- or someone else. Ever since he'd jerked away from his touch, Kaname had hardly glanced his way and when he did his eyes were brimming with an emotion that made Zero want to embrace the pureblood and whisper soothing words in his ears until only joy shined in those sorrel orbs. He burrowed his fingers through his hair and shoved his hand back into his pocket. Damn. It had been months since he had felt so alone and it was all because of one pureblood. He was snatched from his brooding when something pricked his shoulder. He looked down at Masaharu, as if realizing he was there for the first time. "What?" He growled.

Masaharu, looking over the harsh tone etched in the prefect's voice, continued on the previous subject. "I was saying that you don't have to escort me home. I'm a big boy." He said right before sucking down a swallow of slush from his Mega-Gulpie.

Zero regarded the thin male next to him and shook his head. Masaharu didn't know the dangers of the world he lived in. "Ignorance must be bliss," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" He asked, turning his attention from his companion's face momentarily to stop and gape at the large flat screen television in the window. "Wow what a rad television!"

Zero gazed at the television dismissively. "Nothing now come on." He resumed their stroll with the other male and soon they were deep in the Downtown district.

Masaharu tossed his drink in a trashcan they passed and checked his white shirt- which sported the image of an electric guitar on its front- for stains. "So, why are you escorting me home, again? Because you like me?" He asked with a charming grin and a devilish sparkle in his azure eyes.

Zero glared at the shorter teen. For some reason the concept of fancying Masaharu rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn't as if he disliked the boy it was just that he didn't enjoy his company _in that way_. "It's dangerous around here at night," he replied shortly. _And you would be prime picking for a Level E. _"People disappear and they don't come back."

The dark haired boy grew quiet, scrutinizing the solemn expression on Zero's face. "What like Jack the Ripper or something?" The subsequent glare the other gave him quieted him and they walked the remainder of the distance in an easy silence.

Before they made it to the Masaharu family store, _Mainly Music_, a familiar and nearly overwhelming aura invaded his senses. Automatically his eyes swept the area, searching for a glimpse of the pureblood. His heart lifted at the opportunity of having a chance to merely see the brunette and this time, he did not deny the feeling.

Kaname stood behind the counter of the music store, waiting patiently for the owner to return with his purchased item. He'd sensed Zero many moments ago and had focused his senses on the prefect. His heart fell when he heard another familiar voice and he'd drawn back, restraining the desire to reach through their bond. Masaharu was with Zero, because they were 'hanging out'. He swept his eyes over the store enjoying the assortment of polished musical instruments hanging on the wall and sitting idly on the floor. The large drum set located in the near the right far wall was something he would have begged for were he still living in the Ichijo manor- not for the sake of learning to play mind you, but for the sake of driving Asato bananas. A smirk played on his lips, but quickly died when the owner, Reiji Masaharu, returned carrying two fine black cases, one in shape of a musical instrument the other plain and square.

The balding man smiled at Kaname and placed both cases on the counter. "Here it is Kuran-sama. Made with the finest aged maple wood, flamed on both the back and sides, and with strings made from the finest Mongolian horsehair," he said proudly. He held up the other case. "Complete with all accessories. Just as you requested."

Zero's gait faltered momentarily when he saw the pureblood standing at the counter. Why was Kaname here? He didn't play music too, did he? He hung back and inspected the electric guitar hanging on the wall near the door while Masaharu ran to the counter, paused to politely greet Kaname, and disappeared in the back. Without hesitating, Zero's eyes began to explore the pureblood's form, roaming past those chocolate tresses, broad shoulders, trim waist, and nice round-- Shit. He turned quickly to hide the blush on his cheeks. What was his problem? He gave the pureblood grief for ogling him and here he was eye-humping the brunette… in public!

Kaname opened his wallet and pulled out a credit card- one without a limit- to pay for his purchase. He'd felt Zero's amethyst gaze burning holes in his back, slowly undressing him, and he'd enjoyed it. Unfortunately, it was gone just as quickly as it started. He almost sighed. God he was pathetic, pining after someone that didn't share his feelings.

The elder Masaharu whistled as the receipt printed. "You must really love this person," he stated half-jokingly, half-admiringly. Lord knows he wouldn't spend that much on his ex-wife if he could help it (even before she cheated on him), not that he hadn't loved her. He was just frugal by nature.

Kaname refrained from throwing a glance over his shoulder at the statement and just gave a curt nod. Sorrel orbs instantaneously found their way to the silver-haired youth sitting at the grand piano in the store's center when he turned around, but darted aside when amethyst globes rose to meet his. He didn't want to hold Zero's gaze, for fear his eyes would betray the turmoil roiling through his system. He was so weak, heartbroken because a Level D spurned his attentions. Tearing his eyes away, he strode towards the door and was almost there when Masaharu returned.

"Wait! Senpai."

He stopped, schooled his features and turned to acknowledge the younger male. "Yes?" It was hard for him not to narrow his eyes when he saw the human male hand Zero some sort of CD with a rather smooth smile on his face. Kaname could think of a few ways to wipe that smile of that face; unfortunately, all of them involved torture and certain death.

Masaharu turned his attention to Kaname. "Would you please give Kiryuu-kun a ride home? He says it's dangerous around here and that people disappear at night."

Zero looked up at the pureblood from his seat on the piano's bench. A surge of pride spiraled through him. He could take care of himself and didn't need Kaname escorting him back to Cross Academy. Surprisingly, though, he did not find himself making any objections to the idea. For now-Lord help him-, he just wanted to be near the pureblood.

Kaname gave a nod, happy to snatch up any solitude he could get with the beautiful prefect. "It won't be a problem."

After being seen off by the father and son duo they got in the sleek black car with cases and all and were soon riding towards the Academy.

They rode in complete silence, with only the steady hum of the engine to pierce it. Zero leaned against the sill of the window, looking at Kaname through hooded eyes. The pureblood sitting near the opposite window was not the person to which he'd gotten accustomed. This person seemed almost detached as if he'd erected a shield around himself to keep out any and everyone. Had he really hurt him that much? No, he couldn't have. Kaname was a pureblood, a being so far out of his league he wasn't even in the same solar system. If anything his recoiling from the other's touch probably just dented his ego.

He sighed as he studied the pureblood's gorgeous face. He didn't care what effect recoiling from the pureblood had taken; all he knew was that he was fed up with this earsplitting silence. A thought sprang into his head, causing him to glance down at his watch. 6:30pm. They would be performing for another two hours. If they went by car they would make it there in ten minutes flat. He glanced at the pureblood, noticing the lack of any emotion on his delicate features. He wanted the pureblood loosened up before they got there. He rose when another thought hit him. "Could you tell him to go to Shinobi Park?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, wondering why Zero wanted to go to the park this time of day, but complied anyway. After notifying Saji of their new destination they were soon on their way to the park. Kaname tunneled his fingers through his dark locks. Why couldn't he just say something? He wanted Zero to be his, but yet he was being a standoffish idiot just because he found out that Masaharu was a close acquaintance. It had taken him months just to get Zero to look at him with something other than hate swimming in those incredible eyes. Masaharu, however, had gained the prefect's affection without hardly lifting a finger. It was frustrating in the least. His eyes shifted to the silver-haired vampire sitting next to him.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Zero above all else, yet here he was feeling sorry for himself because it seemed his object of affection cared for another. He was not going to give up on this boy. If Masaharu wanted Zero he would have to fight for him.

The car came to a halt at the curb leading to the entrance of the park.

Zero glanced at the pureblood, a slightly embarrassed expression pervading his countenance at the thought of what he was about to do. He cleared his throat, getting the other's attention, and stared at the pureblood's enquiring expression. "Um… do you want to come with me?"

A delicate eyebrow rose at the question. Zero was asking him to go somewhere with him? "Into the park?" He mentally kicked himself. Of course into the park.

Zero only nodded, hoping the pureblood didn't reject him in an act of vindictiveness. "Th- there's something I want to show you."

Kaname looked down at the instrument case in his lap, figuring he could present him with his gift upon return. "I would be happy to accompany you." The genuine smile Zero gave liquefied whatever shield he'd erected around himself and he gave a tiny quirk of his lips. "I will call you when we are ready, Saji."

"Yes sir."

He climbed out of the car, using the door Zero had purposely left open, and shut the door. By the time he managed to make it to the entrance the prefect had already paid the toll and was patiently waiting for him. His eyes lit up when he entered the park. Blooming sakura trees, beautiful stone sculptures molded in the likeness of many animals, and many other brilliantly colored flowers were placed strategically throughout the entire park. He smiled softly to himself, marveling at how the park's appearance reminded him of home. His father had been particularly fond of sakura trees. He stepped onto the flagstone path winding through the park and fell in stride with the other male. "Where are we going?"

Zero shot the pureblood a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile, lengthening shadows casting a shade over that handsome face. "You'll see."

Kaname continued to steal glances at the prefect as they sauntered down the paved trail flanked by sakura trees. He was curious by nature and now, Zero's secrecy only peaked even more. His analytical mind had only begun to spin when Zero spoke.

"Figuring it out will only spoil the surprise you know," he stated casually, a knowing expression in those demonstrative eyes.

Kaname, realizing the jig was up, maintained his usual expression with a small hint of feigned innocence. He was enjoying this time spent alone with Zero, but it would not last. Like everything else, these times with Zero faded. They always ended, melting into the flow of time to become fleeting instances glimmering in his sea of memories. He cast his gaze to the shimmering lake, admiring the beautiful backdrop it provided to the tranquility of their botanical surroundings. The park was so peaceful as if the goddess of serenity herself resided here. He 'accidentally' brushed his fingers across Zero's, surprised when the prefect's pinky captured his and held it.

He cut a side-glance to the smaller vampire, heart fluttering when he saw the blush dusting those cheeks. Holding that lavender gaze he playfully swung their hands back and forth. It still amazed him how such minimal contact with Zero could turn him into a fool. They continued down the path in a comfortable silence, enjoying the lack of tension, and stealing glances at each other.

Zero- not releasing Kaname's finger- turned, descended a set of steps, and strode down the cobbled pathway towards the bank of the lake.

* * *

Moments later they sat in a blue two-person pedal boat, cycling their way over the tranquil waters of the lake. Zero pointed toward the opposite shore. "We're going that way," he announced, legs moving at a leisurely pace as he pedaled to keep the boat moving.

Kaname nodded, noticing belatedly that Zero provided shade from the sun's last-ditch-effort rays before it sank behind the horizon. He smiled softly at the prefect and swept a gaze over the serene waters, currently dark from the dwindling sunlight. He tilted his head back, noticing the purplish hues dying the once azure sky. It was near sunset. If he were back at Cross Academy he would either be in his room or in the common area amusedly regarding one of Aidou's and Ruka's spats. But, he wasn't at Cross Academy. He was here pedaling across a lake with this wonderful prefect.

Zero filched a sneaky glance at the pureblood next to him. Despite these instances they spent alone, Zero had come to realize that he knew very little about the pureblood- other than the basics. Kaname seemed to know a lot about him, as if he'd been intently observing these last few months, and Zero didn't like that. For a reason he could not understand, he no longer wanted the pureblood to remain an enigma. He wanted, needed to know more about his present companion. But, he knew that Kaname was a private person and he didn't want to be rude. Maybe he would start with a simple question that was a tad above the basics. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked, managing to sift the nervous uncertainty from his timbre. He inwardly sighed, wishing he would have brought along his reel and baits, because a couple of kokanee grilled over a fire sure sounded good right about now.

Kaname- who was catching hell from a single mosquito- gave the silver-haired prefect his full attention. "Yes."

"Even if it's kinda personal?" He asked, a small ounce of timidity laced in his tone. He didn't want to ask Kaname a question that seemed intrusive or bring back the memories that spawned his nightmares.

The idea of Zero wanting to know something personal about him warmed his heart. "You can ask me anything, Zero, and I'll answer truthfully," he replied sincerely. Shit. What if Zero asked him another loaded question? He took in a breath, once again finding time to scold himself for a misstep. He would not retract his statement, though, even if he had to answer a question that could dramatically affect their relationship.

Zero grew quiet, eyes facing the opposite shore as he grasped for the right question.

Kaname soaked up the physical beauty of the prefect, relishing in his flawless features. He marveled at the way the last gentle rays of the sun shined upon Zero's profile, frolicking over his platinum strands to create its own halo. The prefect was an angel. He smiled softly to himself. Zero had to be a fallen angel, because no self-respecting angel would tolerate the attentions of a demon. Before he knew it, he was staring into a duo of limpid amethyst pools. Those expressive eyes softened immediately, drawing him into their undercurrent, an undercurrent from which he never wanted to escape. He smiled softly, raising an eyebrow. "So what do you want to ask?"

Zero turned away, finally realizing that they were no longer pedaling. "Yeah. Um… Do you ever feed on anyone?" Damn, that question sounded a lot better in his head, but now it made him sound as if he were jealous. He was _so _not jealous! He just wanted to know if Kaname ever drank the blood of any of his little clique. He was _curious_, not jealous.

A part of Kaname exulted in the question because to him it sounded like Zero was jealous, which was a good thing. "I have not fed upon anyone for quite some time."

Zero looked upon the pureblood with a slightly surprised countenance. Kaname hadn't fed in a long time? Why? Surely, the other nobles would not deny him. "Don't you get hungry?" He asked, regarding the pureblood's face in the evening light. Did Kaname have to be so damned gorgeous _all _the time?

Kaname smiled gently to himself before allowing his gaze to fall upon the prefect. "Very," he responded. Indeed, he craved Zero's blood unlike anything, but it was of no consequence. He would be content to starve for a thousand years just to taste a single ounce of this prefect's blood.

Zero's eyes broadened slightly. The pureblood was starving, but he didn't drink anyone's blood. "Then why don't you drink someone's blood? I'm sure Aidou or Souen would let you drink if you just ask." He was getting frustrated. A fragment of him was pleased that another vampire's blood had not passed Kaname's lips for a long while, but the nurturing side of him was concerned-worried almost- that the pureblood was starving.

Kaname smiled appreciatively, heart melting at the other's definite concern. "They would Zero, but… I have taken it upon myself not to consume the blood of another for the sake of coexistence and unless it is of the one that I love." He answered genuinely, keeping his eyes upon the ex-human. He did not want to scare Zero away with an outright confession, but he promised he would answer truthfully. Making it a point to look in Zero's eyes as he spoke, the pureblood traversed the depths of those breathtaking amethyst pools, seeking to unravel the layers of emotions shining in them.

The gentleness in those eyes reached into Zero's soul and effortlessly breached the wall of the fortress he'd constructed around his heart. Surely this pureblood that looked at him so tenderly could not be like all the rest of those heartless creatures. Then it hit him. What if Kaname's love interest did not realize his affection for him? What if they refused him? "But what if they don't feel the same way?"

Kaname shrugged, perceiving the earnestness in those lavender depths. It was cute that Zero hadn't the slightest clue that he was the one he loved. "Then it will be my personal mission that they eventually do," he replied determinedly

Zero shook his head. "But, that could take time! Maybe even years!"

He reached out and placed a hand on the prefect's, grinning at the barely-there blush that passed over those angelic features. "Time is something that I have plenty of Zero."

Zero glowered, upset that he pureblood could be so… so… goddamned ascetic. He knew the agony he suffered when he lusted after blood for a few days. He could just imagine the strength of the pureblood's bloodlust after having starved for blood for so long. It must be terrible. "But you'll starve! Won't you go crazy or something?"

Kaname smiled at the prefect, careful not to let the entirety of his emotions show upon his features. "I'll hardly go mad from hunger Zero. But when it becomes hard to bear, I have blood tablets to lessen the blow." His fingertips trailed from Zero's hand, ascending to one of his pale cheeks. "Besides, only the blood of the one that I love can sate my thirst." To his infinite surprise and pleasure Zero turned slightly into his hand, a glare in those beautiful eyes.

"You should take better care of yourself." He chastised lightly, then looked down as if he realized he was starting to care. "Just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you have to be…" A sheepish blush spread over his cheeks. Kaname's hand was so warm, so exquisitely warm that he felt the heat it brought to his cheek spreading to other places. Shit. He touched Kaname's hand, gently caressing it as he removed it from his cheek. He turned away quickly, giving a trembling exhalation. Did he just get turned on by Kaname touching him? God that was so wrong. "We should get going," he said, swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat.

Kaname smirked and started pedaling with the prefect. "If you are hungry when this is over, I know an excellent Italian restaurant in the uptown district."

Zero knew he could never afford one of those high-end restaurants Kaname frequented. The soup probably cost like fifty dollars or something, but he didn't want to be rude. He ran a hand through his light colored tresses and gave a shrug.

"Unless you prefer French." His eyes began roaming those lovely features once more, devouring every single detail as if he'd suddenly go blind if he stopped. He merely displayed a smooth grin when the prefect regarded him, enjoying the bashful expression that passed his features momentarily.

Zero continued to pedal, attempting to ignore the hungry gaze Kaname placed upon. After a few minutes of pedaling and a certain pureblood burning holes in his face, he groaned exasperatedly. "Stop staring already," he growled irately.

Kaname chuckled softly.

* * *

A while later, Kaname stood on the pier, watching as Zero tugged the pedal boat further onto the shore. To his extreme delight, Zero was bent over, giving him a nice view of that taut little backside. He imagined the prefect naked beneath him, body flushed beautifully, legs spread baring his entrance… A hard shudder snaked its way through him and hot embers formed in the pit of his belly, threatening to descend lower. He took in a sharp breath, controlling his desires, and shifted his gaze elsewhere.

He straightened and faced the pureblood, trying to ignore the fact that he'd been enjoying being ogled. God he was so screwed up. "Okay, this way." They walked a little ways until the applause of an audience wafted to their keen ears on the wind.

Soon they were sitting in the corner of the topmost row of bleachers under a large, white pole tent watching a Bunraku performance. The tent was well-lit with spherical lanterns hanging off each edge of the tent and a chandelier hanging over the stage, casting light and creating the right atmosphere for the bunraku play unfolding before them. They'd both gotten snacks from the so-called concession stand amidst aggravated glares from the audience for disturbing the play. Kaname sat in the corner of the bleachers contentedly consuming a bag of Morinaga black sugar caramels and Zero was seated next to him, sipping his melon-flavored soda.

They sat there quietly along with the rest of the crowd, watching the events unfold on the stage. The sun had long set, but still they watched the spectacle before them. So life like were the puppets' facial expressions, movements, and size that the clearly visible puppeteers manipulating their limbs seemed to disappear. A collective gasp rippled through the crowd when an unexpected plot twist occurred.

Zero directed his attention to the pureblood next to him and a small smile crossed his face. Kaname sat next to him still holding the empty bag of candy, garnet eyes fixated upon the stage. He had never seen the pureblood look so unguarded around a crowd of people. It was as if they were in their own little bubble away from where their statuses mattered. With that expression on his face the older vampire looked so… welcoming. Zero swept his eyes across the room, satisfied when he saw that the spectators' eyes were transfixed on the stage. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but there was no fighting this craving to be near the pureblood after having been distant from him for over three weeks.

Kaname had been almost completely engrossed in the show when Zero drew nearer, closing the gap between them, and placed a hand on his. Immediately, he directed his attention to the silver-haired youth cozying up to him, heart jack hammering in his chest when Zero rested his head against his shoulder. His lips quivered, wanting to press the softest of kisses on those silken platinum strands. He mentally counted another small victory, knowing that by this recent physical contact Zero was becoming increasingly comfortable in his presence. Hoping that it didn't scare Zero off, he flipped his hand and entwined their fingers.

Kaname stared at the stage, senses focused on everything about Zero. The sound of his soft breaths, his delicious odor, and the warmth of his hand in his, all of it flooded his senses. God how he wanted to take Zero, to hold him, bring him unbridled pleasure, and wallow in his blood. The sensation of his fangs lengthening brought him out of his fantasy. He swallowed, wetting his cotton-dry mouth, and trained his eyes on the stage.

Zero squeezed Kaname's hand and adjusted his head on the pureblood's shoulder for a better fit. Mmmm. Kaname smelled sooo good, like… a mixture of roses and spice married together in one perfect package. The pureblood also made a good pillow. He smiled softly, battling the blush that crept onto his cheeks when he thought about the night they spent in that hotel. With a sly upwards glance, he made sure that the pureblood was engrossed in the play before drawing nearer. He tilted his head back and took a long, slow whiff of the pureblood's dark strands.

Kaname went rigid. Zero was indeed cruel, sniffing his hair in public where he could not retaliate, at least not in the way he desired. Although, that was not to say that he couldn't even the score. A mischievous glint flashed through his russet globes.

Zero shuddered when a feathery 'touch' brushed over the nape of his neck and down his spine. He looked up at the pureblood, glaring at him when he saw the tiny quirk on those sculpted lips. What was wrong with Kaname? He was using his weird pureblood powers to screw with him. In public! The strange and slightly frightening part of the matter was that it felt damn good. Zero gave a small 'humph'. Stupid pureblood making his skin tingle with goose pimples. He thought about drawing away, but knew that if he did it would mean he'd let the pureblood win. So instead he scooted a little closer, gaining a sense of triumph when he felt the older vampire tense.

Kaname restrained the growl threatening to rumble from his throat and closed his eyes in an effort to both conceal the scarlet in them and gain mastery of his body. Zero had no idea how strongly he affected him. He became acutely aware of the thigh pressed against his, the slender fingers interlaced with his, the cheek resting lazily against his shoulder, and the silvery strands brushing weightless kisses along the contour of his neck.

He wanted, ached for, _needed _Zero. Lord he wished that every part of him currently in contact with his beloved was bare so that he could have the full pleasure of feeling Zero against him, even if it was only through the fabric of his clothing. An unintentional sigh escaped him, causing him to glance down to gage the prefect's reaction. He relaxed. Zero was still watching the show and seemed unaffected.

Zero was not unaffected however. He could not explain it but he had become particularly conscious of his very male companion. It all bludgeoned him simultaneously, flooding his senses and fogging his thoughts. Unexpectedly, all five of his senses zeroed in on the entirety of Kaname Kuran. Olfactory senses were taken prisoner as his nostrils were flooded by the bouquet of intoxicating aromas clothing the pureblood. Keen ears picked up every single shift in his heart rate and breathing, no matter how subtle. Searching amethyst eyes roamed over the heavenly features of the pureblood, drinking in every detail with single-minded dedication. Pale, velvety skin had become so sensitive that he felt as if he could literally count every single pore of the palm pressed so gently against his. These four senses ran wild sending lightning crackling through his body and pulling his rational thoughts deeper into the haze. The only sense denied was taste and he longed to appease. So he tentatively, sensually gave the column of the pureblood's neck a quick lick. Mmmm Kaname tasted so good.

The pureblood shuddered uncontrollably, biting his lip as flames pulsed through his body straight to his pleasure sensors. Since when did Zero act like a horny teenager? He looked down at the prefect, fighting the tremble at the sight that met him. Zero wore a half-seductive half-predatory expression with a very complementing blush that sent a spike of heat straight to his groin. Lovely amethyst eyes were hazed as if he'd gotten too friendly with a bottle of whiskey, nostrils flared as if he were unconsciously scenting something, and brow dampened with perspiration.

He culled the small groan fighting to breach his lips. Zero looked delicious, but he was drunk off his pheromones. He cursed himself. All vampires secreted pheromones when they were excited especially around their chosen mate; it was a normal characteristic of their species. Purebloods like him however, had the strongest type and if let loose in large quantities could greatly affect the senses and behavior of other vampires. Other vampires literally could become drunk off a pureblood's pheromones, like now, which was why they learned to control how much they released.

"Mmm. Kaname you taste good," Zero purred, leaning over to brush his mouth against the pureblood's chin. Had Zero been in his right mind and not flying high on pheromones his face would have been on fire by now. However, seeing as how he was not he just grinned drunkenly at the pureblood regarding him in quiet surprise.

Kaname stared down at the prefect, unable to restrain his very male body's reaction at the sight before him. A seductive smirk was fixed upon those truly kissable lips and hypnotic eyes were thick with intoxication. He took in a sharp intake of breath. Zero… damn. His heart rate doubled and it was all he could do to banish the lustful thoughts and images flickering rapidly through his mind. Drawing in his control, he focused, having to use finesse instead of brute force to rein in his rampaging pheromones.

Zero shook his head. Something was seriously wrong with him. He felt strange. His skin was so… hot as if he'd been pitched into a bed of hot coals and the only one that could cool him down was Kaname. Wait no, that didn't sound right. He didn't want Kaname to cool him down in any shape or form because he didn't feel that way. Did he? Wow, right now he really wasn't sure. Right now, he just wanted release from his aroused state and he was sure Kaname could provide… His eyes widened. Oh god what was he thinking? _But wouldn't it feel good, Zero. Wouldn't it feel good to let Kaname--? _Then just as sudden as those strange desirous sensations struck him, they dissipated. His mind cleared, leaving him with a slight residual sensation of vertigo.

Kaname looked down at the prefect contritely. It was not his intention for Zero, a Level D that was more susceptible to his pheromones than most, to be bombarded by his pheromones. It was a mistake, something he seemed to be making a lot of lately. The silent glower the boy was giving him was a definite promise that they would be discussing what had just transpired.

Zero glowered at the pureblood. What the hell had Kaname done to him? Although, it didn't seem that it was entirely Kaname's fault because there had been no change in the pureblood's aura. Yet it was weird. One minute he was watching bunraku the next he was solely aware of Kaname and wanted nothing more than to _feel _the pureblood. Then, it all came back to him. Oh god. Oh god did he lick Kaname? Yes he-- oh fucking god. His eyes broadened. Oh shit. He- he'd brushed his lips across Kaname's skin. His eyes narrowed slightly. Kaname did this to him. He scooted away from the pureblood and stood along with the rest of the crowd to applaud when the bunraku ended.

* * *

Zero sat in the small seat, pedaling back towards the park. He was silent. God he couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd come on to Kaname like some sort of sex-crazed teenager. He licked Kaname! Then he'd…. He shuddered. Image of him running his tongue sensually up the pureblood's velvety neck replayed in his mind. Goddammit. He swallowed nervously. God he couldn't believe he'd initiated such intimate physical contact between. He'd bloody licked Kaname for Pete's frigging sake! He cut a glance to the pureblood pedaling quietly next to him.

Oh, but making sexual advances that even a blind monk could catch was not the worst of it. The worst of it- and the reason he couldn't look at the pureblood right now- was that he'd enjoyed it. Kaname's skin was so soft and… delicious and he wanted to do it aga--- oh shit. He- no he didn't want to touch Kaname and slide his hands through those fragrant dark tresses while he kissed that perfect mou---. No, no, no, no, NO! He refused to think of Kaname in that way, he refused to let-- His eyes widened and he glared at the pureblood. This was _his _fault. "What did you do to me back there?" He demanded more than asked.

Kaname, who'd been thinking of the best way to explain it to the prefect, calmed himself (the spot where Zero had licked him still tingled) and regarded the smaller vampire. "Pheromones."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What?" What the hell did this have to do with biology?

Kaname marveled for a moment at the way the gentle moonbeams tumbled over Zero's silvery strands, causing them to glow ethereally. "All vampires," he started somewhat hesitantly, "secrete pheromones. It makes it easier to seduce prey." His heart twitched when he caught the swift expression of disdain that passed over Zero's handsome face. "Purebloods like myself also secrete pheromones except ours are more potent. When released in large quantities they can influence the behavior of lower ranking vampires, making them more susceptible to our commands…"

Zero eyed the pureblood critically. "You didn't give me any commands during bunraku Kaname," he replied a bit irately.

Kaname sighed inwardly. He couldn't tell Zero that he'd released so many pheromones because he'd been excited by that one innocent act. That would be damaging to their slightly budding relationship. "They can also lessen one's… _inhibitions._"

Zero's, who had been unable to look at the pureblood up until then because of his shameful behavior, head snapped around to stare at the pureblood. "What like getting drunk or something?"

Kaname nodded. "Precisely."

Zero returned his attention to the shoreline. So he acted like some kind of lecher because he'd been drunk… off Kaname. He'd been drunk off Kaname. He groaned inwardly. That just sounded wrong on so many levels. A hand ran automatically through his silver hair and he found himself chewing his bottom lip. "Don't you know how to control your own pheromones?"

"Usually," he answered unperturbedly.

"Usually? Well maybe you should try a little harder," he scolded, "I mean I was ready to--!" He stopped abruptly, blushing to the tips of his ears at his almost confession.

Kaname perked up in interest and his heart rate increased dramatically. Had Zero wanted him? Had his pheromones affected Zero so radically that the prefect had wanted to- gulp- make love with… him. The very thought of Zero wanting to make love with him awakened the recently restrained lust and sent it churning through his system, again. But he could not dwell on what the prefect had almost blurted. Zero had been under the influence of pheromones. Bedding Zero right now sounded like music to his starving body, but he would lay with the prefect only if his decision was rational and unclouded.

Zero felt utterly mortified. _Lord just take me now. Just put me out of my misery. _He knew that by now his face had flushed every shade of red on the spectrum. He didn't even want to look at the pureblood. Kaname was probably disgusted or worse found his near outburst laughable. Kaname was a prince and he was a pauper. And why would royalty cheapen themselves to share a bed with the likes of him? He held his breath, waiting for the pureblood to laugh at his delusions of grandeur, but it never came.

Kaname studied the prefect pedaling next to him. Zero's face was beet red, his shoulders sagged slightly, and amethyst gaze downcast as if he feared to even chance a glimpse his way. At first glance the prefect's expression appeared to be one suffering severe embarrassment, but upon a further inspection a discerning eye could perceive the deeper, more sensitive emotions lying just without the seams of his shield. He could see, feel the prefect withdrawing into himself, and Kaname would be damned if Zero holed himself up in that self-built prison around his heart. "Zero," he called softly.

"What?" Zero replied, trying to sound harsh but failing miserably. He didn't want to look at the pureblood. He didn't want to see an expression on the pureblood's face that would surely skewer his heart. So, he kept his head down and quickened his pace.

Kaname placed a hand on the crown of Zero's head, tenderly rubbing circles with his thumb in those platinum strands. "Look at me." Zero's pain reached him through their bond and the pureblood could feel his own insides starting to crack and splinter. He didn't know what caused this sudden onset of agony, but he wanted it gone. He refused to allow anything to harm his beloved.

Zero shook his head in adamant refusal. For once, he didn't want to look upon those exquisite features.

Kaname took in a breath and leaned over, dropping his hand to rub soothing circles in the other's back instead of drawing him into his arms for fear it would backfire. "Please." Usually when he uttered the p-word it was merely precursory and meant nothing. But this time, he meant it. A pureblood never asked their subordinates to do anything they commanded them because their society demanded nothing less. And for a pureblood to truly ask, using the word please no less was a strike to his pride. His pride, however meant nothing when it came to this boy.

When Zero did not answer, he asked again. "Please."

Zero cracked. He couldn't stand to hear that pleading tone in that rich melodious voice, but he didn't want to see the other's face. Would Kaname's expression be affronted or maliciously ridiculing? He looked up and to his endless surprise and bemusement there was an almost tender expression claiming that beautiful face. What?

Kaname smiled gently at the prefect. "Do you like French?"

Zero's brow's knitted at first but then cleared when he realized what the pureblood meant. He shrugged, eyes savoring the gentle expression claiming those features. This was the second time Zero had seen the pureblood look unguarded tonight. Lilac orbs dropped from those coppery depths to the pureblood's perfectly sculpted lips. Kaname's lips looked so… He quickly corrected his thoughts and lifted his eyes to Kaname's gaze.

"I know a wonderful restaurant uptown called _Monte Cristo_. The food is rather delicious." A nostalgic expression passed over his face as if he were recalling the taste of one of their scrumptious dishes. "It earned two Michelin Stars and is quite separate from the city's hub."

Zero turned away reluctantly. Like he could ever afford anything on the restaurant's menu. Heck, he only had fifty dollars in his pocket. "Whatever."

Kaname inclined his head slightly and turned away. Zero's aura felt grey, melancholy even and something had caused this shift in less than a few minutes. Something had affected the prefect deeply, and Kaname wanted to know what it was exactly. Maybe, though, a nice conversation over dinner would lift the prefect's mood. "Then it is settled."

* * *

A short time passed and after docking the pedal boats they sat on the bench to wait for Saji. Kaname notified the chauffeur of their destination and soon they were riding smoothly up the quasi-busy streets.

Zero gazed out of the window, noticing with somewhat weariness that the scenery started to change. The buildings had become taller and fancier; opulent hotels and apartment buildings crowned with luxurious penthouses towered over sidewalks. Limousines and luxury vehicles met and passed them on the streets, carrying their richly dressed occupants.

They stopped at an upscale boutique much to Zero's befuddlement. With some coaxing, he followed Kaname into the expensive clothes store and nearly had to scrape his jaw off the floor when he saw the outrageous price tag on a single blazer. At first he adamantly opposed the idea of Kaname buying him anything from the wallet-devouring clothing shop, but after being cajoled by the pureblood he found himself trying on blazers to match his shirt. After a very appraising gaze from the pureblood- and the salesclerks- he made a choice and found himself wondering just exactly how much money Kaname had when he saw the receipt.

Kaname glanced at the brooding prefect from his side of the vehicle. He hoped Zero did not think he was trying to change him or something, because that most certainly not the case. "Zero, it is not my intention to change you. If you wish to wear what you have on now into Monte Cristo's I wouldn't have any argument on the matter, because I like you the way you are…" He trailed off abruptly when Zero whirled his head around to face him. Damn not again. Well, no turning back now. "It is just that I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Zero gave a half-shrug and returned his gaze to the window. Kaname liked him? No, he wouldn't read too much into it. The pureblood probably meant it in a strictly platonic manner. Which was a good thing, at least that's what he wanted to believe.

Kaname stared at the prefect unsurely. What could he say? Had he done something wrong? Was Zero still upset about the incident during the bunraku play? "Zero honestly, it was not my intention to release so many pheromones."

Zero regarded the pureblood. How in the world could Kaname think that he was still upset about something like that? "That's not it."

"Then what is? Did I say or do something to offend you?" He couldn't stand the idea that he'd done something to hurt the prefect. The car stopped at the curb leading up to the large restaurant.

As soon as the car halted, Zero exited, trying to avoid answering the question. He smoothed down his blazer, begrudgingly liking the way the color contrasted with his eyes. He stared up at the restaurant, his gaze on the lavishly dressed couples striding towards the glass French doors. Unfailingly he felt Kaname's eyes sweeping hungrily over him. He smiled inwardly. The pureblood's seemingly incessant eye-humping was becoming somewhat enjoying even if it meant nothing.

Kaname buttoned his dinner jacket and ran a hand through his dark hair. The prefect never failed to look lovely and it was all he could do not to act upon the impulse to cop a feel (he'd been lucky that night at the hotel). He nodded his head towards the door and led the way into the restaurant.

The restaurant was indeed beautiful, its décor and furnishings giving it a true Parisian ambience. The lighting was perfect, bright enough for a human to see and soft enough for vampires' sensitive eyes. The tables were draped with red cloths, going swimmingly with the maple finished chairs, hard wood tiles, and walls. Even the diners in their costly garb and fine jewelry complemented the restaurant's interior, making it seem even more posh.

He stopped behind Kaname and listened as the pureblood conversed with the hostess. They didn't have any reservations, but that didn't seem to matter because one word from Kaname and they were being ushered to a table in no time. Zero tried to ignore the eyes following him as he walked next to Kaname. Their designated seating was an ideal spot; it gave them a good view of the entire restaurant and its diners while keeping them somewhat hidden from prying eyes.

He sat down, eyes remaining on the exquisite painting hanging on the wall next to them. The painting was of a busy Paris street with the Eiffel tower and a glittering night sky as a backdrop. Wow. Whoever painted this was really good at their job. He wondered who painted it, coming up with only Michelangelo, Da Vinci, or Rembrandt as the likely candidates. So sue him, it wasn't his fault fine art was not his forte.

"Quite exquisite isn't it."

Zero nodded, belatedly noticing his menu. He picked the leather-bound booklet and opened it, finding the golden scripted writing a bit flashy for his taste. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the prices. Geez, he couldn't even afford the damned vichyssoise. This was frigging ridiculous. He was going to starve tonight.

Noticing the other's 'holy hell' expression, Kaname reached over to touch his hand. "Order whatever you like, Zero. This is my treat," he stated amiably.

"No Kaname I--"

Kaname would not hear of it however. "It is the only way for me to repay you for taking me to that marvelous bunraku play."

"The bunraku was free Kaname and this blazer cost a mint." Kaname allowed him to drink his blood, he didn't rat them out when they had Salem, he'd saved his life from the Hunter, and now he'd purchased a blazer for him. He was so far in the pureblood's debt he couldn't see a way out.

Kaname had suspected Zero would say this and he had the perfect way to counter. "I bought your blazer because I wanted to. So, consider it a gift just like this dinner."

Zero swiftly raised his eyes to gaze stoically at the pureblood. Kaname treated him to dinner because he _wanted _to and not just because he felt like flaunting his sizeable funds. This pureblood was indeed a complicated man. He gave resigned sigh. Still, though, he was going to find a way to repay the pureblood.

He withdrew his hand and gave a small smile.

Zero gave a faint lop-sided smile and returned his attention to the menu, holding it up to hide his burning cheeks.

The waitress returned when Kaname signaled they were ready to order, placing a bowl of gougeres between them. "What will you have Kuran-sama?" She asked, casting a discreet salacious glance to the pureblood.

Ignoring her lascivious glances, Kaname merely began his order: beef bouringnon with a slice of baguette bread and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon wine to accompany his meal.

Jotting Kaname's order down as he spoke with practiced efficiency the waitress turned to Zero. "And what will you have sir?"

Zero ordered duck a l'orange, opting to have the same wine as Kaname since he'd ordered an entire bottle. He watched the waitress walk away before picking a gougere from the bowl and biting into it. He savored the creamy texture of the Gruyere cheese and the cloud-puff texture of the pastry enshrouding it.

Kaname studied the silver-haired vampire, finding every change in his expression enjoyable. "Fond of gougere I see," he said, voice revealing a sliver of his amusement. He picked one of the puffy balls from the bowl and took a dainty bite.

Zero nodded. "I've made them dozens of time," he answered after swallowing a morsel.

Zero cooked as well? Again Kaname found himself ever more attracted to the ethereally handsome prefect. The prefect knowing his way around the kitchen was good thing since Kaname himself didn't know how to boil water. He rested an elbow on the table and rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Well," he said smoothly, "it seems that you, Zero-kun, are full of pleasant surprises."

The heated expression smoldering in those russet eyes drove a shiver down Zero's spine and sent his heart racing. Geez he had never seen the pureblood's gaze so intensely… desirous. The older vampire looked as if he wanted to consume him whole and lick his fingers when he was done. Entirely of their own will his traitorous eyes slid to the pureblood's luscious lips and Zero found himself wondering if Kaname's mouth was as soft as it appeared. Red flags sprang up in his head, alerting him that he was approaching a dangerous line of thought.

He lifted his eyes to the painting, finding it his only exit. "So, this painting is really beautiful," he spoke awkwardly.

Kaname didn't take his eyes off Zero. Why would he want to look upon a silly old composition of color and shapes splattered onto a piece of paper to imitate life when he had his very own exquisite work of art sitting across from him? "Exquisitely so," he replied, eyes still roaming over the other's features.

Kaname wasn't looking at the painting. He eyed the pureblood with slight vexation. "You're not even looking at it." Oh god. This was a bad idea. Why had he agreed to come here with the pureblood? This was only going to end in disaster.

Kaname gave a nod of thanks to the attendant when she poured crimson wine into their fluted wineglasses and left, leaving the bottle. He picked up the glass, swirling the liquid around in it as he gazed intently at the other male. "I've seen it before, besides I must confess that my attention has been captured by a much superior masterpiece," he responded smoothly. Pleased russet orbs stayed upon Zero, sparkling only slightly when scarlet tinged his cheeks upon realization.

Did Kaname just call him a masterpiece? The pureblood was screwing with him, he had to be, because there was no way he could say something like that to him and mean it. Zero was quite aware that he was rather easy on the eyes, but he didn't think that someone like Kaname would ever notice (not that he cared) or say it so forthrightly. No. No frigging way was he going to melt all over the pureblood just because he spouted pretty words. He was a man dammit, not a skirt. "I'm not a painting Kaname," he snapped- at least tried to-, failing miserably at lacing his tone with venom. This was crazy!

Kaname placed the glass on the table and continued to gaze upon Zero with those penetrating eyes. "True, but is not art, as is beauty, in the eye of the beholder?"

Zero was about to answer when he realized it was a rhetorical question. He allowed his eyes to drift until they met the pureblood's, and soon he was suffocating under the intensity of that gaze. No, no, no, no. Kaname could not mean these things; he could not think he was beautiful. The pureblood was just spouting meaningless words to gain his affection so he could rip him to shreds later. Kaname was playing him, he had to be. If that were true, then why were his beautiful sorrel depths swarming with sincerity?

Reckoning that he should give the prefect a little air to breathe, even if he did want to smother him with love and affection, Kaname glanced up at the painting. "This painting was actually done by the owner of this very restaurant."

"Really?" Zero said, eager to latch onto another subject that would not make him feel all shivery and hot at the same time. "He's really talented."

Kaname shrugged dismissively. "He's a pureblood."

Zero started, feeling completely unsafe all of a sudden. "Oh."

Catching the sudden tension in the prefect's posture and aura, Kaname gave a faint quirk of his lips. He was about to explain to the prefect why it was okay to relax when their plates, both decorated with appetizing food, were placed in front of them. He discreetly gave the prefect's hand a relaxing pat before digging into his own food.

* * *

The two talked quietly amongst each other, finding that they both rather enjoyed each other's conversations. As they conversed they found that they had more in common than what they thought. While Kaname did initiate most of the topics, Zero participated just as much in taking their subjects to different planes where their conversations became deep and engaging.

Kaname marveled at the silver-haired prefect. Zero had always been so unnecessarily hostile and angry towards everyone but a handful of people that Kaname had thought for a long while the boy could only comprehend hatred. Now, he saw that he'd been dead wrong. Zero was actually quite intelligent. He was about to tell him so when a ghostly touch brushed over his neck. What was _he _doing here? He hardly ever paid a visit to his restaurant. Great, the night he finally gets to bring Zero to one of his favorite restaurants and he drops by.

Zero saw the barely visible stiffening of the pureblood's posture. He was about to ask if something was wrong when the brunette turned his attention to the left. Following the pureblood's gaze, his eyes landed upon the current problem. A person- he couldn't tell if they were man or woman- was approaching the table. The person was quite lovely with auburn hair that fell into striking silver eyes and graced thin shoulders. He saw Kaname stand so- because the brunette asked with his eyes- he stood as well, thankful that even though the nosy diners strained their necks they still could not see them.

Once the person was close enough, Zero saw that he/she was his height but at least twenty pounds lighter. Okay, he knew that his features weren't the most masculine in the world but this person's features were weirdly androgynous. The outfit he/she wore was not helping either being that it wasn't exactly snug fitting and could hide curves with ease. Zero soon found himself having to fight the urge to let his eyes descend to see if he could make out breasts beneath that shirt.

Kaname gave a respectful bow to the person. "It is nice to see you again," Kaname greeted the other calmly. Inwardly, he sighed. He knew that Naoki never skimped on a chance to stay in his company as long as possible and, unfortunately, was going to ingratiate himself into their dinner. Of course, Kaname would not refuse, seeing as how Naoki was his elder and one of the only purebloods whose company he didn't mind.

The other pureblood smiled genuinely at Kaname. "You as well, Kaname-kun, seeing as how it has been a few years since we've seen each other," he stated, seemingly unaware of the silver-haired vampire standing near the table.

Kaname ignored the appraising expression in the other's eyes and directed his attention to Zero. "Zero-san, this is Kogatsu Naoki. Naoki-san this is Kiryuu Zero," he introduced them formally. He maintained his neutral expression as the other pureblood scrutinized Zero in a single once-over. He knew Naoki. The raven-haired pureblood was known for liking rare and exotic things and Zero would indeed fit the bill with his unique coloring.

Naoki eyed Zero's hair and eyes. "That is an interesting coloring you have Kiryuu-kun," he stated interestedly. He signaled a nearby waitress, offering a thank you when she approached them carrying a chair. He placed the chair at the end of the table and sat down.

Zero sat down, still a bit uneasy. Okay, this vampire was a boy, that had been established, but he'd used _kun _at the end of Kaname's name. That meant that the two knew each other. Zero looked suspiciously at the other pureblood, striving to banish the weird and unwanted emotion nagging at his insides. He grew quiet and merely observed the two as they conversed.

"You are looking well, Kaname-kun," he stated, pouring wine into a spare glass. He leaned nonchalantly into his chair, keeping his eyes on the younger pureblood. Kaname had grown up well. He was a far cry from the innocent child he'd known nearly eight years ago.

Kaname donned his impenetrable armor as he always did when he was in the presence of any vampire aside from Zero and Takuma. Naoki was not his enemy, but there was a certain amount of emotion he was apt to show when in any pureblood's presence. Naoki seemed harmless, but then again so did all predators before they slaughtered their prey. "As are you."

Naoki crossed his slender legs and supped his wine, penetrating eyes trained on the younger pureblood. "Are you still at Cross Academy?"

Kaname swallowed a morsel of beef and nodded. "Yes."

"Still carrying on your parents' crusade for coexistence?" He asked a tinge of disdain in his tone.

Zero chewed to keep from frowning. Who was this guy?

Kaname, ever unflappable, finished off the last of his dinner before addressing Naoki's comment. He looked the other pureblood levelly in the eye before speaking, "it is my crusade."

Seeing Kuran's displeasure Naoki popped the top from the wine bottle and refilled Kaname's glass. "Of course. It is the fate of every child to take up the mantle of their parents' cause especially when said cause is a good one." He supped his wine and threw the younger vampire a tiny smile. "I'm sure if your parents were alive, they would be proud of all that you have accomplished at the Academy," he said sincerely.

Zero extricated himself from the conversation by polishing off the last of his dinner. It's not that he was afraid of Naoki- let's face it the guy basically had nothing going for him in the intimidation department-; he just didn't want to gain any notice. After all Naoki was a pureblood and if the two of them wanted to converse only amongst each other he was happy with it. Although, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of longing at the fact that he would never be part of Kaname's world.

Kaname tried to get Zero to participate in the conversation (seeing as how Naoki was one of the few purebloods in Kaname's favor), but it was futile. Zero replied with a quick yes or no, or worse a mere shrug. He couldn't help but be a little miffed at the auburn-haired pureblood's timing. However, he couldn't fault the pureblood, after all how would he have known he was having a dinner with his beloved.

During a brief stretch of silence Naoki leaned over and glanced down at Zero's hands. Perceptive silver eyes noted each movement of the prefect's slender fingers.

Zero was thinking about how much he wanted to be back in his dorm room away from the new pureblood when someone addressed him: "Are you a musician?"

Zero raised his eyes, surprised at the question-even if he didn't allow it to show on his face.

Naoki gave a slightly self-satisfied smirk. "Your fingers are graceful and skilled like a musician's." He looked at Zero through slightly derisive eyes, jealous of anyone that garnered Kaname's affection. "Let me guess…," he feigned contemplation, "piano?"

Zero regarded the older vampire momentarily, wanting to wipe that smug smile off his face. The rebellious streak in him reared its head. "Violin actually."

Naoki's eyes glittered. "Ah. Any favorites? I'm partial to Paganini's La Campanella myself," he answered without being asked. "Kaname-kun what about you?"

"Bach's Air on the G string," he answered, gaze flittering back and forth to Zero so he could discern any discomfort on the prefect's part.

Zero shrugged. "I like both of those, but my favorites would have to be Pachebell's Canon in D and Chopin's Nocturne number 20."

Naoki gave a condescending smile. "I'm afraid the latter was composed on the piano," he pointed out.

Zero shook his head. "Actually Mikola an artist from America just released a CD in which she plays it on the violin," he responded, voice even. Why was he even talking to this pureblood? He caught the sparkle in Kaname's eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Naoki took everything in stride, giving a small nod. "I would very much like to hear it one day." He circled the rim of his glass with a finger. Although, he knew showing interest in the prefect was a no-no he couldn't help be intrigued by a lowly creature with such talent. "But you do play the piano right? Only the fingers of a pianist weave a story whenever they move," he stated poetically.

Kaname maintained his calm. Naoki was a bit… excessive but he would not come on to Zero, at least not in his presence.

Zero looked at the man somewhat strangely. Who the hell speaks like that? Weirdo. He shrugged. This guy had no sense of privacy.

Naoki diverted his attention to Zero for the time being. Kaname's new plaything was indeed very appealing. He was jealous; Kaname always got the best toys. "Oh. One of my favorites is Fur Elise by Beethoven."

"Moonlight Sonata," Zero answered without hesitation.

Kaname gave a soft smile. "It would seem we have that in common Zero-san."

The corners of Zero's lip trembled, threatening to pull into grin as he tried to pretend that he was unaffected by that beautiful grin or those incredible eyes.

* * *

Their waitress for the evening approached and cleared the table, asking if they were ready for dessert. Kaname ordered ile flottatante (a dessert with crème anglaise topped with meringues, drizzled with caramel sauce, and sprinkled with pralines) and Zero decided to have the crème brulee. The waitress gave a bow and returned to the kitchen behind the swinging double-doors. After growing tired of listening to the other two chat, Zero excused himself and strode towards the bathroom.

Kaname watched Zero go, less adept at concealing the wistfulness in his eyes than believed. He wished he and Zero were still alone. He'd been thoroughly enjoying Zero's company until Naoki showed up. Now, his prefect had retreated into his fortress, shutting himself off from the outside world even though he was sitting right here.

Naoki watched the younger pureblood's eyes, perceiving the minutest sliver of emotion in their guarded depths. Kaname had a thing for this Level D? Ridiculous. He frowned inwardly. Of course the notion would have been ridiculous if it were any other pureblood. But it wasn't just anybody, this was Kaname Kuran. Grey eyes slid over the younger pureblood's features. "He will ruin you, you know." He leaned into his comfortable chair, sipping on the crimson liquid remaining in his wineglass.

So? Kaname could care less about Zero 'ruining' him, because he was a devastated husk without the ex-human. "I don't care," he replied determinedly.

Naoki stared at the brunette for a stunned moment before shaking his head. "The others will not approve of this Kaname." He leaned forward, speaking barely above a whisper, a somberness etched on his effeminate features. "For a pureblood to have a Level D for anything more than their thrall is considered sacrilege, damning by vampire standards."

Kaname stared levelly at the nearly too lean pureblood, darkness shrouding those eyes. "Then let me be damned, for I will have my life no other way," he said, ironclad conviction lining his tone. Even if it meant he had to walk a thousand roads paved with thorns, he would never let go of his beloved prefect. "And I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling him a Level D."

Naoki's gray eyes softened at the quiet strength lining the other's timbre. He couldn't help but give the younger pureblood a yearning look. Ever since that summer Kaname had come to stay at his house with his parents, he'd been irrevocably enamored with the dark-haired beauty. He leaned on the table. "I have not heard such passion in your voice since you declared you were going to follow in your parents' footsteps that night under the gazebo."

Kaname placed the rim of the wineglass to his lips, getting ready to take a sip and also to keep his lip from twitching. Why couldn't he ever maintain control of his mask when it came to even the slightest thing pertaining to Zero? Perhaps that was the reason why he loved Zero, because his mask was about effective as a newborn kitten when it came to the prefect. He regarded Naoki, noticing the yearning in those eyes.

Naoki fixed his gaze on the wineglass. "I wish you could speak about me like that Kaname-kun. I wish that I could evoke such passion in your voice."

Kaname preserved the neutral expression on his face.

Naoki placed a hand on top of Kaname's, leaning over to gaze earnestly into those sorrel eyes. "All I ask is for your affection, Kaname-kun, for you to look at me with such desire in your eyes."

Kaname refrained from rejecting Naoki as harshly as he wanted. He could sympathize with the young man, after all his love as of yet was unrequited. "Naoki…"

Naoki gripped Kaname's hand tightly, desperate for the younger vampire to hear him out. "If you would have me, I promise to do whatever you want whenever you want. I would be happy to surrender myself to you and…" He leaned closer, eyes glued to Kaname's. "I would even let you be top."

Zero sniffed his hands, thankful for the subtle odor of the hand soap instead of the excessively perfumed soaps used in restaurants owned by humans. He'd just rounded the corner where the table was in plain view when he stopped at the sight. Naoki was leaning close to Kaname, hand atop his, eyes gazing meaningfully at the other pureblood. Kaname was not pulling away.

Zero backpedaled to the corner and just stood there. Why wasn't Kaname pulling away? Was Naoki taking advantage of the fact that Kaname wouldn't dare cause a scene in a restaurant full of humans by coming on to him? Zero shook his head. No Kaname would find a way to withdraw discreetly if he wanted.

He peeked around the corner, a surge of a very familiar emotion when the well-manicured fingers of the other pureblood's hand slightly entwined with Kaname's. That emotion -let's call it what it is-, jealousy fizzled and faded to resignation when he came to harsh realization. Kaname wasn't withdrawing because he didn't mind. Were Kaname and Naoki lovers? He chewed his lip and pressed his back against the wall. Of course they were lovers. They were both purebloods. Why would Kaname want a Level D when he could so obviously have someone of his own status? He was a past time. He slammed the drawbridge to the fortress around his heart, trained his features, and prepared to walk to the table.

Kaname calmly withdrew his hand from Naoki's. "My heart is no longer available."

Naoki seemed to draw into himself, appearing even smaller than usual.

Kaname discerned the pained and upset emotions fluttering across the other's soft features, seeing the slow-burning anger smoldering beneath the surface. He glued his gaze to the other pureblood. If Naoki tried to harm Zero, friend or not he would kill him. He'd killed a pureblood before to protect his dear Yuki and he would repeat the same offense with a smile on his face if it meant protecting Zero.

Naoki, detecting the darkening mood in the pureblood's aura simply smiled knowingly. "Do not worry I will have no ill-intent towards your ex-human." He smiled sadly at the younger pureblood. "I would never commit an act to garner your disfavor, because you are the only thing that I don't see as an object."

Perhaps that was why he did not love the other pureblood because Naoki reminded him of the aristocrats that worshipped him. Although, he knew that just like every pureblood, Naoki had a dark side. "You would risk grisly torture to keep my secret safe?"

Naoki merely gave a lazy shrug of his slender shoulders. "Torture is merely a physical state that can be overcome easily by the mind's sanctuary." Then he gazed soberly at Kaname, silver eyes disheartened. "I will keep this secret all the days of immortal life."

Zero sat down quietly, wanting nothing but to be invisible at the moment. He wanted to leave because he didn't feel like being the third wheel. This was so awkward. Why didn't he just get up and leave like he so desperately desired?

Kaname instantly noticed the change in Zero's aura. What was wrong? He picked up his glass when Naoki finished pouring it and took a sip, russet eyes upon the boy across the table. Zero had shut himself off.

Naoki-who was blissfully oblivious to the prefect's souring mood- poured himself another half-glass of the crimson liquid. "Oh!" He said as if remembering something important. "Oh, Kaname-kun, did I tell you?"

Kaname's attention shifted to the older pureblood, eyes enquiring. What now? Kaname could feel himself growing upset. Zero had been opening up to him quite well before Naoki showed up. Now, he was going to have to at least coax to the boy into showing some fragment of his heart before this evening was over.

Naoki's eyes sparkled happily. "I've decided that my latest work will portray the Ancestor in all his glory."

Kaname felt his stomach flop. What?! Why? Why did Naoki have to do such foolish things? Why was Naoki always treading upon things that were best left undisturbed?

Zero raised his head at the word 'Ancestor'. "Who is the 'Ancestor'?"

Kaname cut a glance at the other pureblood.

Naoki gave a shit-eating grin and stood. "Well I would love to stay and chat a little longer, but sadly, my business partner just walked through the door and I must chat with him about finances and all of that boring drivel," he explained with a dismissive edge to his voice. He gave a polite bow and departed the table.

Dessert didn't go as good as the main course of their dinner. Kaname tried several times to draw Zero from his brooding, but only ended up getting the prefect to participate rather curtly. He sighed within himself. Zero was pushing him away, again. After a lengthy silence- and their desserts were consumed- Kaname paid the check and they departed the restaurant for Cross Academy.

* * *

Zero sat in the back seat of the car, gaze focused on the window in silent contemplation. Though his eyes were focused on the window they were unseeing of the posh scenery without it. His eyes kept seeing Naoki's hand atop Kaname's and the adoring expression on his face. What was wrong with him? He didn't care about Kaname in a romantic way. So why was this bothering him so much? He frowned and dropped his head. God why was he so fucking screwed up?

Kaname reached out to Zero through their one-sided bond, heart clenching when he received a jumbled cocktail of emotions that he had yet to categorize when the prefect managed to unconsciously shut him off. This was not what he wanted. With Zero withdrawing from him, the car suddenly felt cold and he felt alone. He fisted his hands, thinking of what he could do to make his dear prefect feel better. With a smile he reached down and retrieved the carrier bag from the floor and placed it between them. "Zero."

Zero looked up at the pureblood enquiringly, logging each and every flawless feature the brunette possessed.

Kaname nudged the case to the prefect, affectionately admiring the adorably questioning countenance the prefect adopted. "Open it," he said, unable to squash the anticipation in his voice. He hoped Zero would accept his gift, but he knew the prefect had pride and would more than likely refuse it. He just wanted to see happiness etched across those perfect features, because he lived for Zero's pleasure.

He tilted his head to the side when the pureblood gave a nervous smile.

Zero flipped the latches on the hard case and lifted the lid. His eyes widened. What--? In the case was an impeccably made violin. _No freaking way._ He stared at the glossy aged maple wood body of the instrument and its fine strings. Kaname had actually bought him a violin. He looked up through silver bangs at a clearly anxious pureblood then back down at the violin. This could not be real. This-- this had to be some sort of prank, right? Again, he glanced up at the pureblood. The unsure expression on the other's countenance told him that this was no joke. "What is this?"

Kaname raised a delicate eyebrow. "It's your violin."

Zero shook his head, still staring at the hand-carved instrument. There was no way he could accept this.

Kaname's shoulders fell. "You don't like it?"

Oh god that wasn't it. "No. I love it. I just…" He looked up at the pureblood resolvedly. "I can't accept this. You have to take it back."

The pureblood shook his head. "I would like to Zero, but I cannot." He reached over and plucked the violin from the velvety confines of its case. Leaning over so Zero could see, he pointed to the lower right side of the instrument.

Zero's brow rose when he saw his name inscribed upon the wood in flowing calligraphy.

"Your name is inscribed in it and that means it's yours. If I take it I would be stealing. And well…" He gave a sly smile. "I am no thief." He returned the violin to its case and elegantly crossed his legs, regarding the prefect with a quite satisfied countenance. "If you don't want it you could throw it away." Of course, he knew Zero would do no such thing.

Zero sighed resignedly. Disposing of such an impeccably carved instrument was stupid. Damn pureblood. "Why?" Why would Kaname buy this for him? Why would he go through all of this trouble for no reason? Did Kaname care that much? Or did he pity him?

Kaname gave a slightly self-deprecating smile. "I'm afraid it was because of the entirely selfish desire to hear you play," he confessed, eyes smoldering intensely.

"Oh," Zero said in a soft voice. Even though he knew that Kaname didn't love him, or probably would never love him- not that it was any skin off his back- , he still wanted to hold him, kiss him, taste those sculpted lips. He dropped his eyes from the intensity of that gaze to the stringed instrument in his lap. Kaname wanted to hear him play. There was no way he could actually pay the pureblood back, except playing for him.

"But…you don't have to play for me right now." He leaned over and placed a hand on the other's soft cheek. "Take your time," he said softly, hand trailing down Zero's cheek to tilt his chin up, "I can wait." He was telling the truth. He could wait for Zero, for however long it took for him to give him his heart. _I can wait Zero, because I love you._

The depth of emotion brimming in those breathtaking russet eyes caused Zero's breath to hitch. He had a feeling that Kaname wasn't just referring to the violin. "Thank you," he replied, a smile spreading across his lips.

The genuineness behind that smile sent a spike of joy through the pureblood's lonely heart and he found himself returning the favor. Indeed, whatever shields he'd erected against the world were no match for this beautiful boy. "You're welcome."

A comfortable silence stretched between them. Kaname intently watched as Zero glided adept fingers over the violin's buttery frame and gave its strings a few experimental plucks. Zero's contentment flowed over and through him, gladdening his heart and piercing the darkness that at times shrouded his mind. He smiled softly when the prefect gave the instrument an anticipative smile, as if promising it many days of extensive use. He leaned back in the leather seat, in the mood for a little music. He pressed a button patching through to Saji and politely ordered the chauffeur to play a little music.

Soon, a melodious tune filled the back of the limousine, relaxing its occupants.

Zero closed the case, locking the latches, and placed it on the opposite seat. He reached over and grasped Kaname's hand, smiling lopsidedly when the pureblood gripped his hand gently. Why did he always want to be near this pureblood? And the relaxed mood the music put him in was not helping. He scooted close to the pureblood until their shoulders were hardly inches apart, blushing fitfully. Zero had no idea why, but every time they were alone there was this overwhelming need to be near the other vampire, to feel his warmth, to feel like his company was wanted. He didn't know when, but he knew soon Kaname would realize that he wasn't even worth his time and would throw him to the side. He hoped, though, that day wasn't soon.

Kaname moved slowly until their shoulders touched. He wanted to encircle Zero in his arms and hold him close until the shadows plaguing him ceased. He knew better though, he knew not to move too fast. Zero had been through hell for the last five years of his life and had succeeded in assembling a nearly impregnable exterior of stone. He had to let Zero come to him of his own free will, to do otherwise was to provoke the prefect into blindly striking. Their eyes locked and for a brief moment, both youths found themselves drowning in each other's eyes.

* * *

The limousine came to a halt, breaking the spell between them.

Zero remained seated for a few seconds. They were back at Cross Academy, where the difference between their statuses was ever apparent. He released the pureblood's hand and exited the car, leaning over to retrieve the violin carrier, eyes sparkling softly when he realized the pureblood had picked up the case carrying the accessories. Zero looked over the hood of the car at the pureblood, quickly averting his eyes when Kaname met his gaze. Zero wanted to--- He really did, but he couldn't. It was too stupid and oh so many kinds of wrong. How would Kaname react if he knew? Would he laugh?

The car pulled off and they walked through the gate, neither speaking.

Zero cast a side-glance at the pureblood, cheeks burning at the thoughts going through his mind. He couldn't do it, but… He just… _wanted_ to so badly that the thought of passing up his chance left a bad taste in his mouth. Without thinking, he took a left at the first building and strode down the alley and past the spruce trees until they ended up in the gardens. He had to do this or he may not get another chance. He knew that Kaname didn't love him and he-- well he didn't know how he felt anymore (of course he liked to think that it wasn't love). However, he was determined to do this. He sat the case upon the cobbled path, eyes sweeping absently over the vibrant plant life sprawling before them.

Kaname stared up into the glittering night sky. He never tired of gazing at the bejeweled beauty of the heavens. "The stars are beautiful tonight." He inclined his head when Zero didn't respond, and remained unmoving instead, hands fisted at his sides. He approached the prefect, stopping a few steps away. "Is something wrong?" Zero had been acting closed off ever since he'd returned from the bathroom at _Monte Cristo's._

Zero turned to the pureblood and strode to him, a resolved look on his face. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss Kaname Kuran, the pureblood prince.

Kaname studied Zero closely, noticing the almost longing expression in those eyes as they instinctively dropped to his lips and back up to his meet his gaze. Oh god. Did-- swallow- did Zero want to kiss him? The very thought sent a pleasant tingle up his spine. No. Zero couldn't want to kiss him, could he? He dared to hope, but it couldn't be so. He was just seeing what he'd yearned to see for so long swimming in those incredible eyes.

Zero's resolve crumbled as he gazed into those encompassing russet depths, giving way to painful uncertainty. Kaname was a pureblood, a god among insects. _Kaname is a pureblood prince what would he want with a lowly creature like you? _He couldn't do it; Kaname would only push him away. Of course, he wasn't gay; he just wanted to experience this type of affection with the pureblood. He wanted to taste Kaname, but alas it was just the wishful thinking of a delusional pauper. A sigh of defeat rushed past his lips. _Impossible. _He turned away from the pureblood. He couldn't handle Kaname rejecting him, not right now, not when the need to be near the pureblood relentlessly gnawed at him.

Kaname grasped Zero's wrist, hindering his escape.

Zero grew still, wanting to run, to get away from the pureblood taunting him, but unable because his legs chose to ignore his brain. He grit his teeth and turned, fully intending to command the pureblood to release him. However, his tirade was over before it even began when he gazed upon the pureblood. Amethyst eyes roamed over Kaname marveling at the way the pureblood's skin simply glowed in the moonlight.

Kaname gazed at Zero, breath hitching in his chest at the way the moon graced his delicate features and highlighted them nearly tenfold. Beautiful. How could such a beautiful, pure creature want such a soiled being like him? He would not question why Zero wanted him- if he ever would- but he was definitely not apt to give his prefect up any time soon. He was in way too deep and he didn't care to keep his head above water.

But, he had to ask. He had to know Zero wanted this. "Just now," he said slowly, angry at himself for hesitating, "did you want to kiss me?"

Shit. Did Kaname have to be right all of the time? Zero felt the familiar heat rise to his cheeks and he knew they were bright red. Did Kaname want to kiss him too? Was his constant staring, the way his features would soften when he looked upon him, and his uncharacteristic affection towards him something more than some elaborate ploy to ensnare him? He raised his eyes to the pureblood, unable to ignore the electricity crackling between them, and gave a small nod. "It's okay-- um- I know you wouldn't wanna--" Zero broke his sentence off when he found himself encircled within two strong arms and pressed flush against a very male body.

Kaname leaned down, nearly sighing when Zero tilted his head back in response. Their eyes melted together for a brief instance before he captured Zero's lips with his. Sparks did not fly, fireworks didn't explode, and neither did electricity crackle between them. The earth moved.

Their kiss was chaste at first, their lips remaining closed, but that soon changed. It wasn't enough. Kaname needed more. He needed to deepen their kiss; he _needed _to taste Zero. Gently he played his tongue over Zero's lips, nipping tenderly as he quested for entrance.

Zero happily complied with Kaname's wish, readily parting his lips to allow the pureblood access.

Kaname happily entered, an ardent growl escaping him as he plunged his tongue into Zero's warm cavern and melded them together. He explored Zero's mouth, skillfully swiping sensual caresses over every inch of the prefect's inner mouth. He wickedly teased Zero's aroused fangs, stomach clenching when the prefect gave a moan and pressed closer. God, he had been famished, aching for this contact, and now that he had it he found it exceeded his expectations.

Zero's head was spinning. God this felt good. Nothing mattered right now, not their statuses, not their genders or any of the other hurdles that seemed to keep them apart. Only this moment in time, the feelings spiraling through him, and this sweetest of contacts mattered. Shudders snaked through him as Kaname's hands roamed, coming to rest at the small of his back and the base of his neck where nimble fingers began massaging sensual circles. He drew closer, leaning into the pureblood as if trying to become one with him.

Zero followed Kaname's retreating tongue, enthusiastically diving into the pureblood's warmth. He smiled softly into the kiss, reveling in how the pureblood tasted of praline and wine. A jolt of surprise filled him when the pureblood gave a moan and he found himself growling in response.

Passion inflamed both boys and soon tongues fervently danced, lips hungrily worked, and hands aimlessly roamed.

The pureblood trembled as Zero's tongue probed the depths of his mouth, letting out a moan as that same tongue erotically waltzed its way over his already near painfully aroused fangs. He tried to control himself, he truly did, but the starving vampire within and Zero's deft ministrations undid him. All it took was the 'accidental' slip of a fang to prick the other's tongue as it brushed past. The deliciously alluring scent of Zero's blood filled his nostrils as it bubbled forth from the unintentional wound. Instinctively he captured the prefect's retreating tongue and began to suck, drawing blood from the wound.

Mmm. Zero's blood was so good. He mewled, ecstatic just to taste a single drop of Zero's crimson essence. That joy however was short-lived when, through the red haze clouding his rational thoughts, he felt the other's panic. Wresting the urge to draw more blood from the beautiful prefect, he let go, a spire of pain striking him as Zero quickly retreated from him. _Stupid! You ruined everything. _After all of this time, Zero had finally trusted him enough to share something so intimate with him and he'd screwed it up. Even now as Zero stood at the rim of striking range, caution filling those mesmerizing eyes, he wanted him. He knew that he was supposed to say something to rectify the situation but the scent of Zero's luscious blood still lingered in the air, and it was all he could do to restrain a whine when Zero spit the remaining blood from his mouth.

Zero stood there, speechless. His amethyst orbs remained upon the vampire opposite him. He was perfectly aware that Kaname was a pureblood, but he had never seen him look so…predatory (and oddly sexy). With his eyes burning scarlet Kaname was not the pureblood that looked at him so gently; this pureblood had the expression that it would bring him great pleasure to drink him dry. He took another step back, resisting the urge to reach for Bloody Rose. Even now as he felt hunger, lust pulsing from the pureblood's aura in waves, he could not bring himself to draw his weapon on the older vampire.

Kaname _yearned _for Zero. He wanted to pounce upon the silver-haired vampire and feast upon his blood until his thirst was sated. God he was so hungry, but the obvious alarm fluctuating through his beloved's aura drew him from the red haze seeking to gain mastery of his thoughts. "Forgive me Zero. Your blood it…" He said in a rush, cutting his sentence off abruptly. What could he say? He'd marred a completely perfect moment between them by nearly vamping out. Why would someone like Zero want a person like him, a pureblood that couldn't even control his urges?

Zero shook his head. He didn't want Kaname to condemn himself for being what he was. Approaching the pureblood with uncertainty roiling in his stomach, he rested a hand on the pureblood's shoulder. "It's okay." He should be screaming at the pureblood. He should be calling him a disgusting parasite, but he wasn't, because he didn't think he could stomach such words anymore.

How could Zero forgive him so freely? He'd wanted to devour Zero after smelling his blood. "Zero I--"

Zero interrupted the repentant pureblood. "It was an accident. So don't worry about it."

Kaname touched the hand on his shoulder, closing his eyes in relief. So, Zero didn't think him a disgusting beast after all. He gave a faint smile.

Zero didn't return the smile, but he did telegraph his feelings through his softening amethyst eyes. His eyes made their way to Kaname's sculpted lips and he found himself wanting to kiss the pureblood again. Not bothering to fight the small blush tainting his cheeks, he withdrew his hand and stepped away. "I-I'm going to go now." He backpedaled a few strides and picked up the violin case. "Are you coming?"

Kaname shook his head, lifted the other case, and handed it to Zero. Yes, he wanted to follow Zero, but right now he needed to give the other space. "I'm going to stay here for a little while and enjoy this beautiful night."

Zero nodded, glancing away quickly when those russet orbs captured his. He nodded a farewell and strode away, making it to the cedar trees before he turned. "Kaname."

Kaname turned. "Yes?" Zero was beautiful, ethereally so, and it was a great effort for the pureblood to control the hitching sigh seeking to escape his chest.

"Sweet dreams." Zero knew Kaname was plagued by nightmares, which was why he always wished him sweet dreams at night (day?). He knew it was silly, but he hoped his silent wishes somehow were granted by some kindhearted deity.

Kaname's countenance gentled and he gave a tiny genuine smile. "May the same go for you," he said softly. Perhaps Zero would dream of him, because he knew for sure that he would dream of the prefect and their first kiss.

Zero turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks and strode away.

Kaname watched until Zero disappeared behind the cedar trees and turned to survey the well-kept garden. How could you be so stupid? How could you ruin such a wonderful moment by losing control of your urges? You were one step away from sinking your fangs into his neck. No, he was not going to wallow in his mistakes now. Right now, he was going to count the considerable victory he'd gained tonight.

Tonight, he and Zero had become substantially closer. No, they were not yet lovers, but Kaname knew that Zero felt something. The kiss they'd shared had only been one, but he knew Zero had affection for him. He knew-from careful observation- that Zero wouldn't even kiss someone on the cheek let alone on the mouth unless romantic feelings were involved. Nothing could sour his mood, because although he knew that Zero did not love him, the prefect had affection for him. And it was only a matter of time before that affection would turn to love. Kaname smiled to himself, allowing his emotions to float him away to that special place where not even the demons of his past could reach him. Their wonderful kiss wouldn't have happened if Zero hadn't been hanging out with Masaharu because they would have never met up at _Mainly Strings _and he would never had the chance to escort his dearest prefect back to Cross Academy. So, perhaps he should thank the other man that brought them together.

Zero strode across the moonlit courtyard of Cross Academy, a case in each hand. His mind whirled nonstop. His mind kept going to the kiss he'd just shared with Kaname. It had been his first kiss. _And it had to be with that infuriating pureblood, _he mused silently. He thought kissing Kaname would feel… weird and strange. But it had felt sooo damn… good and so natural. He snorted in slight frustration because he wanted to kiss the pureblood again. He licked his lips, still able to taste the flavor of the kiss. Kaname's lips had been so soft and Zero hated to admit it but his mind had been near jelly before the pureblood had bitten him.

His thoughts shifted to those scarlet eyes staring back at him and the utterly vampire expression on that gorgeous face. Why had he tried to comfort the pureblood? Why hadn't he drawn Bloody Rose on Kaname? Was it because he felt safe? Or was it because he trusted the pureblood? He didn't care to think about it right now. At present, all he wanted to do was let the joyful feelings tittering through his system take over.

He strode into the boys' dormitory and to his room, happy he didn't meet anyone on his way to his room. He closed the room door, set the cases next to his desk, and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling absently. _Kaname_. The feelings the pureblood had conveyed in their single kiss were both tender and contained a depth to them that he was yet afraid to dissect. Was the pureblood that good of an actor?

His brow knitted and he sighed. No, he wouldn't go down that road, not when he felt so content. A shiver ran down his spine when he thought of the kiss and the pleasure he'd felt during that simple contact. He reached up and gingerly touched his lips, thinking how utterly lucky he was. He would have never got to spend such a lovely evening with the pureblood if it hadn't been for the need to make him happy. He would not have kissed Kaname if it hadn't been for his senses being utterly open to the older vampire at the bunraku (due to pheromones) and the surge of jealousy he'd gotten when he met Naoki. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh. He was becoming hopeless.

* * *

**Squeeee! I finally finished this chapter. *Wipes sweat from brow* I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this *hides*. I started school and well my professors have really been laying the assignments on something fierce. Anyway, so sorry it's so long, but um the plot bunnies(?) kept popping up in my head and Muse ran out of carrots to keep them from overrunning her. **

**Oh, yeah. The idea of pheromones comes from the fabulously TALENTED author Blackened Wing; although I'm not sure they would actually affect Zero to this degree unless they were sex pheromones (I did read that they affect the behavior of animals of the same species). Oh and I apologize for any typo and grammatical errors in advance. Anyway is this is suckeroo, my bad. But if you enjoy it, please R&R.**

**Oh and if you haven't read any of Blackened Wings stories then I suggest you do so because her fics are the shiznit!**

**Later Taters**


End file.
